Un patient bien encombrant!
by moon cat 22
Summary: Et que se passerait il si pendant un jour de pluie débarquait un invité surprise? C'est bien à ses dépends que va le découvrir Hermione devenue médicomage! chapitre 12 updated enjoy !
1. L'arrivée

**Un patient bien encombrant !**

_Disclamer :_ aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient.

_Genre :_ romance, humour.

_Couples :_ Herm/Draco, Harry/ginny , Ron/ Lavande.

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikou à tous! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic ! Bon à ceux qui ont déjà lu l'autre ( une vengeance inachevée) je vous rassure j'ai bien l'intention de la finir ! Seulement à cause du bac ben j'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre !

**Important :** pour cette fic je tenais à vous dire que Malfoy à changer de camp... Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus mais il n'est pas avec voldemort voilà. J'ai hésité à vous le dire car je ne sais pas quand j'en parlerai. Merci.

Sinon, je me lance dans un genre beaucoup plus simple qui j'espère vous plaira ! Voilou sur ceux je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : un dimanche comme les autres ?**

Cela aurait dut être une journée ordinaire… En apparence seulement…

Hermione Granger était comme tous les dimanches après midis, attablée à son bureau ignorant la pluie incessante s'abattant sur ses vitres. Il faisait mauvais temps, son travail de médicomage accaparait chaque moment de son temps libre ; bref il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à tout cela. La même routine depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort.

La célèbre Hermione Granger était désormais une célibataire endurcie, noyée dans un train-train quotidien qui se constituait de son travail et de ses amis…

Cependant, lorsqu'elle descendit pour se resservir une tasse de café comme à son habitude, quelqu'un toqua violemment à la porte. Surprise, Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite. Après tout peu de gens savaient qu'elle venait d'emménager dans ce charmant cottage.

Les coups contre la porte se firent cependant plus nombreux et plus forts. Hermione pressa le pas, criant à son invité impromptu : « J'arrive ! »

Prudente, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la porte, regardant à travers le juda. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors d'étonnement, presque de frayeur. Impossible !

Et pourtant, cette couleur de cheveux, ce regard… Il n'y avait pas de doutes ! Malfoy !

Impatient, il la tira à nouveau de ses pensées, hurlant à travers la porte :

« Granger ! » il frappa encore une fois avec moins de violence.

« Par merlin ! je sais que tu es là granger ! Ouvres cette maudite porte !"

Hermione se reprit très vite et lui lança sèchement :

"-Et si je refuse ?

-alors je crèverais devant ta porte !"

Hermione fut quelque peu choquée par cette réplique qui ne manquait pas de mordant et s'apprêtait à y répondre quand elle vit disparaître sa tête blonde de son champ de vison. Elle hoqueta de surprise entendant tout de suite après un grand bruit sourd. N'hésitant plus, elle déverrouilla sa porte, trouvant à ses pieds, un Malfoy évanouit.

Elle remarqua aussitôt sa main encore pressée contre son abdomen, d'où jaillissait une traînée de sang se mêlant à la pluie battante.

Avec difficulté et sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle le tira dans son entrée, puis jusqu'au sofa de sa salle de séjour.

Son instinct de médicomage chassa très vite les questions qui lui assaillirent l'esprit et elle entrepris de faire de son mieux.

Elle posa une main sur son front humide constatant la température élevée de son « invité ». Elle alla chercher sa baguette, restée dans son bureau. Revenant à grands pas, elle se dépêcha de lui ôter sa lourde cape noire et sa chemise déchirée. elle souleva délicatement la main ensanglantée de Draco, réprimant une grimace à la vue de ses blessures. Profondes…

De longues estafilades parcouraient son abdomen dont on ne pouvait plus discerner la pâleur habituelle à cause du sang perdu.

Hermione effleura les blessures de sa baguette, murmurant un sort de guérison qui ne serait toutefois pas suffisant pour le guérir instantanément. Aussi, par plus de sécurité elle alla chercher quelques bandages. L'instant d'après, Draco reposait toujours inconscient, le torse bandé sur son sofa.

Inquiète, elle s'assit sur le rebord du canapé. Seul Merlin savait désormais l'avenir de son patient. Une chose était sûre, il aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos…

Le regard d'Hermione se posa alors sur son visage endormi. Celui-ci semblait calme, reposé sans son éternel rictus sarcastique. Des mèches, encore humides, de cheveux blonds balayaient son front tandis que d'autres reposaient sur ses paupières. Ses yeux suivirent le contour de sa mâchoire, de son cou avant de s'attarder sur son torse. Pâle, les muscles bien dessinés, elle se retint d'y poser une main.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à une véritable statue grecque. Beau. Sans le moindre défaut. Elle se reprit immédiatement : elle devrait plutôt penser à ce qui lui était arrivé !

Mais comme ce n'était pas un dimanche comme les autres, l'instant d'après quelqu'un débarqua dans son dos, ou plutôt, dans sa cheminée.

Faisant volte face avec sa baguette, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui se débattait avec la poussière.

«Ron ! mais qu'est que tu fais là ! » s'écria t'elle surprise. Ron toussota et sortit de la cheminée. Ignorant sa question, il se contenta de lui lancer :

« -Par Merlin ! Ne pointes pas ta baguette sur moi !

- Oh excuse moi, maugréa Hermione.

-Merci. Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste mais Ginny m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Avec les préparatifs de son mariage, elle ne sait plus où elle en est, ce qui lui reste à faire... Et puis avec tout le travail qu'a Harry en ce moment, il n'a pas le temps de l'aider. C'est à se demander s'il sait encore qu'il va se marier!"

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Pas d'autres événements imprévus, tant mieux ! Cependant elle ne pouvait laisser Malfoy tout seul ici…

« Euh.. je crois malheureusement que je ne pourrais … »

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Rouge comme une tomate, il écarta Hermione pour voir s'il avait bien vu la personne allongée dans le sofa.

Ses yeux écarquillés ne cessaient d'aller de la jeune femme à Malfoy. Puis sous la colère, il parvint à bafouiller :

« Mais… Mais qu'est qu'il fiche ici celui là!

- Et bien en fait...

Ron, sous le choc, lui coupa la parole :

- Qu'est que tu as encore fait ! La fouine… dans ta maison… ce n'est pas possible !

-Ronald Weasley ! Cesses donc de monter sur tes grand chevaux et écoutes moi donc un peu ! cria Hermione sentant le sang lui monter à la tête. « Ce n'était pas prévu, je n'y suis pour rien. Malfoy s'est écroulé devant ma porte, gravement blessé ! je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser dehors ! »

- Ta générosité te perdra Mione… souffla ironiquement le grand rouquin.

Cette dernière se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de se diriger vers son patient. Puis elle chuchota à l'attention de Ron:

- Il faut le porter jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

Cependant il ne semblait pas l'écouter, son regard restant fixé sur Malfoy. Hermione soupira d'exaspération et rajouta :

-Ne restes pas planté là, viens m'aider !

- hors de question que je touches ce type! répliqua spontanément Ron.

-Ron ne fait pas l'enfant… Je t'en prie, il est trop gravement blessé pour que je permette d'utiliser le sort de lévitation. Cela demande beaucoup trop de concentration, tu le sais bien.

Vaincu, Ron soupira lourdement, hocha la tête et vint s'accroupir devant le sofa.

Il passa ses bras sous le corps de malfoy et le souleva très doucement.

« merci » murmura Hermione tandis qu'il avançaient dans la maison.

Ron silencieux, gravit les marches de l'escalier puis, il le déposa sur le lit après qu'Hermione l'eut au préalable défait.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'est pas léger ! » laissa t'il échapperl'instant d'après,en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Hermione roula des yeux et pressée de changer de sujet demanda à Ron :

« -Comment va Lavande ? Sa grossesse se passe bien ? »

-Oui… A merveille, lui dit il d'un ton particulièrement rêveur. Un sourire simplet orna ses lèvres, puis revenant à la réalité, il la réprimanda : "ne change pas de sujet veux tu !"

« -Ron je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dis. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'est blessé !

- Très bien ! très bien ! ( il s'approcha du lit) et que veux tu que je dise à Ginny ?

Hermione se mit à réfléchir, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et ne vit pas Ron qui commença à donner des petits coups au bras de Draco.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse des idées si elle apprend que Malfoy est chez moi.

-hum, hum… répondit Ron trop occupé à pousser, à pincer légèrement Draco.

-Ron tu m'écoutes ?

- oui.. oui… je penses que tu as raison, dit il distraitement. Il se mit à lui administrer des pichenettes sur l'oreille, puis à tapoter la joue de son ennemi, avant de lui donner à cœur joie de petites claques. Une par ci, une par là… Hermione sortit alors de ses pensées, l'air affolé.

-Ron ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

-Mais pourquoi ? il ne sent rien de toute façon ! Et comme pour confirmer ses dires il lui donna une ultime pichenette.

-la n'est pas la question ! je t'interdis de jouer avec mon patient !

-ton « patient » ? demanda ron d'un ton méprisant.

- oui parfaitement ! Répliqua t'elle, les mains sur les hanches, la mine renfrognée.

- et bien pour moi il est et restera notre bonne vieille fouine ! A ce titre, je pense avoir le droit de l'embêter un peu comme il a fait si bien avec nous pendant des années !

- Par Merlin ! tu réfléchis décidément trop ! laissa échapper brutalement Hermione.

Ron l'air choqué par cette réplique, arrêta tout mouvement, rougissant fortement.

« Et maintenant si tu veux bien j'ai à faire. Il va falloir que je prenne contact avec l'hôpital de sainte-Mangouste, repris t'elle.

Ils descendirent silencieusement les marches regagnant la salle de séjour. Là, Hermione à la vue de la mine vexée de son compagnon jugea préférable de parler la première.

"-Excuse moi auprès de Ginny.

-Très bien…Que devrais je lui dire ? demanda Ron.

Que j'avais tout simplement trop de travail. Et s'il te plait ne boude pas… Je sais à quel point c'est tentant de l'embêter…"

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue puis ajouta : "Occupe toi bien de lavande surtout."

Ron laissa échapper un grognement puis finit pas sourire et l'instant d'après il avait disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Hermione quant à elle allait immédiatement régler cette histoire. Il était hors de question que Malfoy reste chez elle !

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors vous avez aimé ? Si oui, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas sur votre gauche ! Merciii d'avance ! Je rappelle que j'ai écrit ce premier chapitre sur un coup de tête donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous désirez la suite ou non ! Je vous embrasse très fort et vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances !


	2. mais enfin ce n'est pas possible!

**Un patient bien encombrant!**

_Disclaimer :_ rien ne m'appartient.

_Couple :_ Herm/draco (principalement)

_Genre :_ Humour, romance.

**Note de l'auteur :** Wawwww ! 12 reviews en un chapitre ? j'en suis baba!Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je vous assure que cela m'a boosté à fond et oui comme quoi avoir des coups de tête c'est utile ! Grâce à vous j'ai tapé en un jour ce chapitre et oui c'est de l'impro à chaque fois. je ne sais toujours pas ce qui va arriver au chapitre suivant ! Merci merciii encore j'ai du mal à m'en remettre et je sens que j'adore de plus en plus mes lecteurs ! Bon je sais que je n'ai plus le droit de répondre aux reviews… Mais bon je vais le faire quand même lol ! Je vous dois bien ça et j'adore le faire !

**Ne m'en voulez pas j'ai accordé une réponse individuelle aux reviews les plus longues mais ce n'est en aucun cas du favoritisme !**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

A **jenny Malfoy,** **Natsumi**, **Hermione2b**, **Angelfire87**, **Lisou52**, **mama**, '**Tite mione** : Merciii pour les reviews ! Simple et efficace, j'adore ! lol parce que du coup j'ai l'impression que vous avez aimé de bout en bout ( se jette des fleurs) et voilà la suite qui j'espère vous plaira! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Gros kissus Moon cat

A **Sarasheppard :** Hann tu pars déjà en vacances ? pff moi je dois attendre le résultat pour mon bac snifff.. Et j'adore quand on racointe sa vie lol ne t 'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à ton attente en publiant très vite ! kissuss Moon cat

**Lucedelune **: lol moi aussi je suis préssée de savoir jusqu'où mon esprit tordu va m'ammener et surtout ce qu'il va arrivé à notre Draco national ! Merciii pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! Gros kissuss moon cat !

**HappyHermia **: Kikouuu merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai tu as aimé ce passage ? merciiiiii je ne savais pas trop comment ça allait donner ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de l'humour dans mes fics lol ! Grso kissus et bonne lecture Moon cat.

**Nayru** : Kikouu ! mercii pour ta review ! et vi moi aussi je trouve que les fic Herm/draco sont les meilleures. Tu en lis beaucoup ? bon ben lol je me permets de faire de la pub pour mon autre Herm/draco je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu mais de toute façon tu n'auras si ça t'as t'intéresses à voir mon profil. Lol bon désolé je m'égare ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Harmony :** kikouuu merciii pour ta review ! je pense que là tu vas savoir comment va régir nos chers gryffondors, lol mais sache que je les embêterais encore longtemps ! Je sui heures que cette fics te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Kissus Moon cat

**A tous mes lecteurs :** Merciii pour tous vos compliments ! Vous êtes vraiment sympa de m'encourager ! Je vous promets de progresser encore ! et maintenant, que diriez vous si nous débutions ce chapitre en compagnie de notre cher et brave Ron qui, toujours sous le choc d'avoir revu Malfoy, s'était en aller trouver Harry ?

_Chapitre 2 : Mais… enfin ce n'est pas possible !_

Marchant d'un bon pas, Ron arpentait les couloirs du quartier général des aurors. Quelle tête ferait Harry quand il lui annoncerait la nouvelle ! Lui ronald weasley, simple sorcier était en possession d'une nouvelle sensationnelle : l'héritier des Malfoy était réapparu à la surface ! Harry l'en remercierait sûrement ou mieux il se jetterait à ses pieds pour en savoir tous les détails !

Décidément, ce dimanche semblait être son jour !

Se lançant quelques fleurs, il finit tout de même par entrer dans le bureau de son meilleur et non moins célèbre ami.

Ami qui pourtant ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence. Préoccupé, il soulevait les dossiers s'empilant sur son bureau, faisant voler des feuilles dans tous les sens. Le désordre semblait être roi dans ce bureau où parchemins en tous genre côtoyaient les autres. Harry désemparé, étouffa quelques jurons et se leva pour aller voir du côté de sa bibliothèque, se mettant à sortir un à un les livres.

Resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, Ron frustré de passé inaperçu, l'appela :

« Harry ! »

Celui-ci plus que surpris sauta presque sur place, se retournant la main sur le cœur. Quand il reconnut Ron, il le fixa de ses beaux yeux verts et dit :

"Ne refais plus jamais ça ! "s'écria t'il passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

"Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès", se défendit il. Puis il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : "Par Merlin, qu'est qui vous arrive tous ! d'abord Hermione qui m'agresse avec sa baguette et toi qui me réprimande !"

Harry devant la mine déconfite de son ami ne put s'empêcher de rire se détendant par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre son souffle, il lui répondit :

-Excuse moi Ron, vraiment… C'est juste que je suis assez inquiet en ce moment.

-pour le mariage ?

- Euh non pas réellement, cela concerne plutôt mon travail… L'un de mes collègues a disparut…

-Ah… fut tout ce que put répondre Ron.

Et un ange passa… Jusqu'à que ce dernier se rappela miraculeusement pourquoi il était venu ici. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice ( bon sang mais c'est bien sûr! lol)et il s'écria :

-Tu ne devineras jamais Harry !

Harry surpris, souleva un sourcil attendant que son ami lui dise de quoi il en retournait.

-Draco Malfoy est réapparu ! Et ce n'est pas tout il est chez Hermione ! Affirma Ron tout sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quand Harry, l'attrapa par les épaules et le secouant violemment comme un prunier lui demanda : « Il est vivant ? Est ce qu'il va bien ! Depuis quand est il là bas ?»

Ron désemparé par l'attitude de son ami ne put que se souvenir des claques qu'il lui avait infligé et répondit :

« Oui il se porte à merveille ! Enfin pour une personne qui a sombré dans l'inconscience. Mais pourquoi tu me poses ses questions ! Tu devrais plutôt être très étonné par cette nouvelle ! »

"Euh Ron… il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire…" dit Harry en reculant soudainement.

Ron sentit son scoop lui passé littéralement sous le nez et devant l'air étrange de son ami se dit finalement qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester auprès de Lavande. Il observa Harry qui visiblement gêner évitait consciencieusement son regard. N'y tenant plus, il lui demanda :

-Harry mais qu'est que tu me caches à la fin ?

- Tu dois tout d'abord savoir que je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler ni à toi ni à Hermione…

Dit il en se tortillant sur place avant d'ajouter à toute vitesse :

-Dracoestunespionàlasoldedesaurors !

-de quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris ! s'exclama Ron en plissant les yeux.

- Draco est un espion qui travaille pour nous. Il n'a jamais disparut Ron, jamais, avoua d'une traite Harry.

Abasourdi, Ron resta silencieux pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Draco, ce type arrogant et sang pur, un espion ? Et de plus travaillant pour Harry ! Ah la bonne blague !

Et pourtant… le regard de Harry était plus sérieux que jamais…

Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Au lieu de lui dévoiler un scoop c'était lui qui en apprenait un !

Par Merlin, Il avait besoin de s'asseoir et vite…

C'est donc ici que nous abandonnons notre Ron adoré, toujours aussi maladroit pour retrouver Hermione qui allait bientôt se mettre en colère.

Elle avait bien réfléchi et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Elle devait laisser Draco seul. Rappeler Ron pour qu'il vienne le surveiller revenait à le laisser aux mains d'un homme imprévisible. Un frisson d'effroi la parcourut. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état elle pourrait le retrouver.

Quant à ses amies, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à leurs questions sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais inventer un assez gros mensonge pouvant justifier l'état de Draco.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'il ne risquait rien dans cette chambre et transplana jusqu'à son lieu de travail.

En effet, notre chère Hermione était médicomage à l'hôpital Sainte-mangouste. Une fois arrivée là bas elle ne put que rester pétrifiée d'étonnement.

L'agitation qui y régnait avait complètement transfiguré l'endroit d'habitude si familier. elle ne semblait plus le reconnaître. Où était passé le calme l'ordre qui régnait toujours ici ? Des dizaines de personnes s'activaient autours d'elle, malades, médicomages. L'hôpital était en effervescence, submergé voire surpeuplé. Avec difficulté, elle parvint à gagner l'accueil où elle trouva Anny, une aimable hôtesse d'accueil. Celle-ci reconnut immédiatement Hermione et lui lança un regard désespéré.

« -mais que ce passe t'il donc ici ? » s'enquit Hermione

-Si tu savais lui répondit elle, une véritable épidémie s'est abattue. Certains disent qu'elle viendrait des moldus. Je crois qu'il la prénomme « rougeole ».

-Une épidémie de rougeole ? C'est une plaisanterie ? s'écria une hermione effarée. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Tu parles d'un dimanche !

Anny étonnée par l'emportement de la jeune médicomage, la regarda sans comprendre. Puis appelée par un collègue, elle la laissa à ses pensées.

Hermione marmonna deux, trois mots peu sympathiques essayant de rester calme. Mais comment le pourrait elle ? D'une elle avait son pire ennemi à la maison totalement inconscient et de deux son hôpital était débordé à cause d'une épidémie de rougeole ! Tout tournait décidément au cauchemar !

Hermione pris alors une grande inspiration et décida de trouver son supérieur dans cette foule agitée.

Après quelques minutes, Elle finit par le rencontrer au détour d'un couloir.

A vrai dire il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. De petite taille et assez imposant, il possédait un visage doux auréolé de cheveux blancs. Un véritable grand père qui inspirait confiance.

- Mr Maylong !

-Ah Hermione, vous voilà ! Si vous saviez ce qui se passe ici… dit il ensecouant faiblementla tête.

- Oui je sais, Anny m'a mise au courant... Je n'arrive pas y croire !

- C'est étonnant n'est ce pas ? Décidément ces moldus sont porteurs de bien étranges choses !

- Oui sûrement mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parlez. Rétorqua Hermione quelque peu pressée.

- Et bien allez s'y je vous écoute. Dit Maylong vaguement intéressé.

- Auriez vous de la place pour un patient supplémentaire ?

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Regardez autour de vous, on est forcé de mettre des lits dans le couloir !

- Je vous en prie, je ne peux pas garder ce patient chez moi ! Comprenez moi ! Et puis vous avez besoin de moi ici !

- On a surtout besoin d'un remède. D'ailleurs rappelez moi la première qualité d'un bon médicomage, Miss Granger ?

- Soigner coûte que coûte de ses patients quels qu'ils soient ? demanda t'elle surprise. Par Merlin, ou voulait il en venir ?

-Oui exactement ! Par conséquent je vous confie ce patient à vos soins ! Ne me décevez pas Hermione ! (il lui adresse un clin d'œil complice) Je suis sûr que vous vous occuperez parfaitement bien de lui.

- mais mais… Fut tout ce que Hermione parvint à aligner sous la surprise. Son propre supérieur l'abandonnait ! Celui-ci, cependant tout sourire répondit d'un ton qui se voulait professionnel :

-Pas de mais Miss Granger ! Il faut parfois faire quelques sacrifices. Allez repartez l'esprit tranquille vous serez remplacé et vous pourrez accomplir votre devoir en toute quiétude. Il n'y plus de raison de vous tracassez, je vous comprends parfaitement !

Et pour l'encourager, il lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule avant de partir à la suite d'un infirmier.

Hermione, elle resta immobile dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas possible, non elle devait rêver ! Il n'avait rien compris !

Qu'avait elle fait pour mérité ça ? Son propre patron l'avait congédié pour qu'elle s'occupe de son pire ennemi ! Non, il y avait forcément autre chose. Oui c'était ça, peut être qu'il avait été déçut par son travail ou par son comportement.

Hermione se mit à se ronger frénétiquement les ongles et courut une nouvelle fois après Maylong.

« Mr Maylong s'il vous plait écoutez moi ! »

Il se retourna et devant la mine complètement désespérée d'Hermione la prit par les épaules avant de lui dire :

« Ecoutez Hermione, tout va bien ici, nous allons pouvoir contrôler rapidement la situation. Je vous le répète ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous donne un congé, en aucun cas je ne dirais que vous avez manqué à votre devoir. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien je dois réellement m'occuper d'autres personnes. Bon courage ! »

Fier de sa tirade et croyant avoir tout compris au calvaire d'Hermione, il la laissa à nouveau planté en plein milieu du couloir.

C'était le monde à l'envers ! Tout le monde était devenu fou ! Même son supérieur ! Hermione commença vivement à regretter son train-train habituel mais était loin de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait y avoir pire…

Regardant une dernière fois l'hôpital qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire, elle transplana de nouveau.

Et là arrivée dans son salon, elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux. Se détendre, oui se détendre c'était la seule solution pour ne pas subir une crise de nerfs.

Malheureusement lorsque ce dimanche touchait presque à sa fin et que Hermione commença à s'endormir elle ne put ignorer le fameux « Granger ! » qui parvint du 1er étage.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà c'est ici que s'achève ce 2ème chapitre ! Je vous promets que vous aurez beaucoup de draco/hermione au prochain chapitre ! Seulement je me suis tellement amusée à faire tourner Ron et Hermione en bourrique que j'ai laissé notre pauvre Draco à ses blessures ! Pardonnez moi ! ET maintenant si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Merciiiii encore pour tous vos encouragements ! Comme vous le voyez plus il y en a et plus je tape vite ! Gros gros kissus et à la prochaine !


	3. Le livre volant

**Un patient bien encombrant !**

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient et c'est bien dommage lol.

_Genre :_ Humour, romance

_Pairing :_ Draco/herm, Harry/ginny et Ron/lavande.

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuu à tous! Wawwww plus de 20 reviews ! OO j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre je vous le garantit surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai pas mal de soucis ! Alors merciii beaucoup, beaucoup ! Ca m'a vraiment fais chaud au cœur, de voir qu'au moins quelque chose se passait bien !

Alors vous avez aimé Ron qui tourne en bourrique et Hermione qui est abandonnée par tout le monde ? Alors sans doute vous aimerez celui ci enfin je l'espère de tout cœur !

Gros kissus et bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jennymalfoy :** Kikouuu ! Heureuse de te retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !Hum j'ai bien lu tes questions et je pense que le mieux serait que je puisse t'écrire un mail. Sinon, pour publier les fics il faut obligatoirement être inscrit, si tu veux je te montrerais ! Quand à savoir comment je fais pour écrire des fics, je pense que je t'expliquerais tout ça par mail ! Kissus, merciiii pour tes encouragements !

**HappyHermia :** Kikouuu ! Oups je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu pour l'alerte ! Lol hermione débordée ? T'inquiètes pas elle peut l'être encore plus lol ! Quant à Harry ménageons le un peu il aura beaucoup à faire crois moi ! Merciii encore pour ta review !

Kisusss Moon cat. (désolé d'avoir coupé au mauvais moment lol)

**Laura :** Kikouuu merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Harrypotter2904 :** Kikouuu ! Mercii pour tes compliments et pour la review ! T'inquiètes j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer ! kissus et bonne lecture ! Moon cat

**Slydawn :** Kikouuu (j'aime bien ton pseudo lol) ! Oui, le début des réjouissances comme tu le dit si bien ne fait que commencer ! Heureuse de voir que cela t'as fait rire ! Voilàa la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Kissus Moon cat.

**Sarasheppard :** Kikouuuu !Derien, c'est normal de faire des efforts pour poster le plus vite possible ! En tout cas c'est très gentil de me souhaite de bon résultats pour le bac… Je suis stressée à fond ! Lol cette fic est mon moyen de décompression ! Mercii aussi de me pardonner pour l'absence de Malfoy qui revient mainetnant en force lol ! Grosss kissuss et bonne lecture ! Moon cat

**LunDer :** Coucou ! Mercii pour tous tes compliments et bien la suite est déjà là ! j'espère que tu apprécieras ! Kissus Moon cat

**PinKuJuBes :** wawww original le pseudo lol ! Merciii pour ta review ! Ouff contente de voir que tu es apprécié l'épidémie de rougeole lol ! Je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas allé trop loin ! Et bien si tu avais hâte de voir notre Draco se réveiller tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Gros kissu et bonne lecture ! Moon cat

**Lucedelune :** Oh le brevet ? Quel « bon » souvenir lol… Je te souhaite bien du courage ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas je en suis pas prête de lâcher cette fic ! Et oui moi aussi j'ai bien aimé cette scène surtout de rendre ridicule Ron… lol je devrais pas le dire ! Allez bonne lecture ! Mercii pour tout ! Moon cat

**Lisou52 :** Kikouuu mercii pour la review et tes compliments ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! kissuss Moon cat

**Hermione2b :** Et oui Harry est revenu lol, et je pense que d'ici peu il n'aura plus beaucoup de cheveux lol ! Mais ce sera pour plus tard, place a du Draco/herm lol ! Bonne lecture mercciii pour tes encouragements ! Moon cat

**dd :** Lol excuse moi d'avoir coupé là, voilà la suite elle arrive ! lool Gros kisssus et mercii encore pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Moon cat

**Nattie :** Lol et bien la voilà la suite tant attendue ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Mercii pour ta review ! Moon cat

**Darky Angel :** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Waww je suis trop contente de te voir passé du côté de mes fics ! Tu vas bien ? pourquoi tu avais disparut ? J'ai trop envie de savoir ! En tout cas je te remercie pour tous ses compliments ! Et oui tu as bien deviné, c'est un Draco capricieux qui va apparaître ! Pour ton plus grand plaisir j'espère ! Je te fais de gro gros kissussss ! Mercii de m'avoir mise dans tes alertes ! Moon cat

**MalfoyHerm :** Lol merciiii pour tes compliments ! Voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que l'autre chapitre ! Kissus Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever : **Oh ça ne t'inquiètes pas qu'il va la pousser à bout ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime notre Draco ! En tout cas voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Angelfire87 **: Lol oui le coup du scoop l'a fait paraître toujours aussi maladroit ! CContente de voir que cela t'as plut ! C'est vrai que Maylong à un petit côté sympathique voir papa poule non ! Voilà la suite en tout cas ! Profite bien ! kissus Moon cat.

**Alma :** Youpiiiiii ! tu asremaqué qu'il ressemblait à Dumbeldore ? Formidable ! C'est ce que je cherchais à faire ! Désolé pour le début un peu mou ! Par contre heureuse de voir que t'aime Ron à côté de la plque lol ! Place au chapitre 3 maintenant ! Kisssus mercii pour tout ! Moon cat.

**Marie-loup :** Et oui ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Ca m'encourage à taper vite ! Lol la preuve voilà le chapitre 3 ! j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Kissus Merciiiiii Moon cat ;

**Camille :** Merciii pour tes compliments, voilà la suite ! REn espréant qu'elle te plaise, gross kissus Moon cat.

Voilà, j'ai vaincue lol ! Mercii à tous de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews ! Je vous adore !

**Chapitre 3 : Le livre volant**.

Je vais lui en faire passer l'envie moi des « Granger » marmonna Hermione en s'obligeant à se lever de son fauteuil. N'aurait il pas put rester inconscient jusqu'à demain ? Etait ce trop demandé ? S'interrogea t'elle en montant avec une lenteur démesurée l'escalier.

Arrivée devant sa porte Hermione hésita. Il fallait être prudent. Un Malfoy même affaiblit restait toujours aussi insupportable. Cependant, les bon « conseils » de Maylong lui revinrent en tête et elle se sentit d'obligé d'ouvrir cette maudite porte…

Acte qu'elle regretta immédiatement.

Là confortablement allongé sur son lit, Malfoy l'attendait avec son éternel et si horripilant sourire en coin. Pourtant il ne l'agressa pas tout de suite. Elle eut même l'impression qu'il paraissait étonné.

En effet notre jeune Malfoy n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis Poudlard et ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir apparaître une belle jeune femme. Malgré son regard chocolat qui était des plus menaçant, sa silhouette, ses cheveux n'était en rien comparable à celle de la miss-je-sais-tout d'autrefois. Séduisante, ravissante dans sa petite jupe noire et son haut écru. Ses cheveux auburn broussailleux n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir laissant place à une magnifique chevelure ondulée qui encadraient un joli visage.

Mais attendez était ce bien lui qui pensait ça ! Ah non ! il en était hors de question, juste un moment d'égarement voilà tout !

Et se reprenant, il lui dit : « Alors Granger heureuse de me revoir ? »

-si je te dis que non, je suppose que cela ne t'étonnera pas ?

- Allons, allons Granger, ne sois pas aussi méchante. Rends toi compte de la chance inouïe que tu as de me recevoir ! De plus je dirais même que c'est à moi de me plaindre !

- Quoi ? Alors là s'en c'est trop ! De quoi aurais tu à te plaindre ? Je t'ai sauvé ! s'exclama Hermione rouge de colère. Il aurait dut être à l'article de la mort et le voilà qui la cherchait joyeusement.

- De la qualité du service voyons! Laisser un blessé grave sans surveillance ? Où as tu vu ça ? Sans compter que je suis resté en caleçon !Tu me déçois beaucoup Granger ! Où est donc passé ton sens du devoir ? répliqua Draco d'un air faussement outré.

- Malfoy si tu oses encore une fois me provoquer, tu risques de le regretter !

-oh j'ai peur ! (il esquissa une grimace) Hermione Granger s'en prenant à un être qui ne peut même pas se défendre ! Cesses de dire des bêtises et sors donc de ma chambre, j'ai besoin de repos !

Sous le regard abasourdi d'Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler de colère, Draco agita sa main lui désignant la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais loin de se laisser démonter, notre chère Hermione s'approcha de Draco, une mimique diabolique ornant son visage.

« As tu quelque encore quelque chose à me dire mon cher Malfoy ?

-Evidement ! Tout d'abord…

-Stop ! lança t'elle avec force.

Draco interloqué, la regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Un Malfoy ne s'arrêtait jamais à un vulgaire « stop » !

"-Et pourquoi devrais t'obéir ?

-Parce que sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste !

Le coup de Bluff, Hermione ne voyait que ça pour faire taire ce type invivable !

-Ah tu retrouves donc la raison, allez (il tapa dans ses mains) je ne veux pas risquer de mourir ici pour cause de mauvais traitements !

-Oh vraiment ? Tu préfères donc attraper la rougeole !

-La rou.. quoi ?

-La rougeole Malfoy, la rougeole une maladie très infectieuse qui défigurera ton pauvre visage, exagéra Hermione, jubilant intérieurement de voir l'expression désemparée de Draco.

-Je… Je ne te crois pas !

-Comme tu veux, après tout peu m'importe ce que tu deviendras, dit elle le sourire aux lèvres en levant sa baguette.

- Très bien ! Très bien ! Je me rends ! Grogna Draco en s'enfonçant dans ses couvertures.

Ce simple geste lui provoqua une douleur au niveau de l'abdomen et il sentit la fatigue le gagner à nouveau. Hermione plus que soulagée d'avoir réussi lui dit :

-Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une « bonne » nuit même si j'aurais plutôt envie de te mettre à la porte !

-Trop aimable à toi Granger ! Mais je te signale que dès demain tu vas devoir être aux petits soins pour moi !"

Et sur cette phrase, ne pouvant se retourner dans son lit, Draco regarda ailleurs signifiant que l'entretient était clos et qu'il avait eut le dernier mot.

Hermione fulmina mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à l'idée de ce que Malfoy lui préparait déjà pour le lendemain. Cette simple conversation l'avait complètement épuisé ! Maudit soit il !

Elle claqua violement la porte, regagna sa chambre qui à son plus grand malheur se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de Ginny et de Harry, Draco était là aussi le centre d'intérêt de la discussion :

-Tout de même Harry tu je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée.

-De quoi parles tu Ginny ?

-De laisser Hermione seule avec lui ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce que cela pourrait donner? Demanda t'elle bien inquiète.

-Hum je ne sais pas trop, Ron m'a affirmé que Hermione le considérait comme son patient. Je ne pense donc pas que cela la dérange beaucoup.

- Permet moi d'en douter ! Je parierais plutôt qu'ils doivent être entrain de s'étriper !

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir je connais assez bien Hermione pour te dire qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire ! affirma Harry.

-Moi, je continue de croire que Draco est toujours aussi diabolique qu'avant !

-Mais non, mais non cesses donc de te faire tant de soucis, je suis sûr que Hermione maîtrise parfaitement la situation.

Et notre joli couple sans plus se préoccuper du sort d'Hermione s'en furent se coucher.

Ginny était donc la seule à avoir les pieds sur terre ? Car comme Harry, notre pauvre Hermione Granger ne se doutait pas que Draco avait l'intention de l'embêter dès ce soir ! Il lui fallait plus que de graves blessures pour l'empêcher de s'amuser !

En effet réveillé par la douleur aux environs de deux heures de matin, Draco qui avait bien mémorisé où hermione avait déposé ses affaires dans la chambre, savait que sa baguette s'y trouvait.

« Accio baguette » murmura t'il et l'instant d'après il la sentit entre ses doigts. Oh joie ! Il jubilait de bonheur ; décidément il n'avait eut jamais de meilleure idée que de s'inviter chez elle !

« lumos » dit il alors, impatient de pouvoir mettre à exécution son plan.

Ne pouvant pas bouger sous peine de douleur, il dévia juste son bras en direction de la bibliothèque se trouvant sur sa gauche. De ce point de vue là, elle n'avait pas changé ! Il était sûr d'en trouver dans chaque recoin de la maison peut être même dans les toilettes !

Il désigna un livre de sa baguette prononçant « Wingardium leviosa. »

D'après les bruits qu'il avait entendu (surtout des jurons) le mur juste en face de lui le séparait de la chambre d'hermione, parfait !

« nox » chuchota il, se retrouvant à nouveau dans l'obscurité puis à l'aide de sa baguette projeta de toutes ses forces le livre contre le mur.

De l'autre côté Hermione sauta presque hors du lit sous l'impact du fameux livre. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience de se qui se passait, qu'elle enfilait à toute allure une robe de chambre et se précipita baguette à la main dans la chambre de Draco. La première chose qu'elle pensa fut que cet idiot avait trouvé le moyen de tomber de son lit.

« Lumos » chuchota t'elle.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise tout ce qu'elle vit était un beau Draco malfoy endormi, sa respiration parfaitement régulière. Pour s'en convaincre, elle s'approcha de lui l'observant pendant un moment. Mais Draco en avait l'habitude et joua parfaitement la comédie. Et quand le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le mur, elle ne put apercevoir le livre qui sous l'impact avait rebondi tombant juste à côté d'une commode.

Par Merlin ! Etait elle entrain de devenir folle ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle n'entendait tout de même pas des bruits venus de nulle part ! Non, elle avait sûrement rêvé voilà tout ! La fatigue avait décidément plus d'emprise qu'elle n'aurait voulut le croire. Chamboulée et à moitié convaincue Hermione finit par repartir dans sa chambre ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Draco, lui ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer une fois Hermione partie. La pauvre, il en aurait presque eut de la peine en la voyant débarquer totalement paniquée dans sa chambre ! Enfin… presque et c'est justement pour cela qu'il avait bien l'intention de recommencer !

Il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de s'assoupir !

Ainsi une demie heure plus tard…

« Bam ! »

Hermione ce coup ci, bascula littéralement de son lit, se retrouvant au sol dans un méli-mélo de couvertures. Cette fois ci il n'y avait plus de doute ! S'il voulait la guerre il l'aurait ! Réussissant à s'extirper de là, Hermione gonflée d'orgueil débarqua à nouveau dans la chambre de Malfoy toujours aussi « endormi ».

Bien vu son état c'était déjà un miracle qu'il puisse l'ennuyer autant, donc il avait dut obligatoirement avoir recours à sa baguette.

Mais Draco loin d'être stupide, avait au prix d'un douloureux effort, glissé sa baguette sous son corps. Le pire était naturellement de ne pas rire en sentant Hermione s'affairer rageusement autour de lui. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Epuisée, poussée à bout elle ne pensait même pas à prononcer un « accio baguette de Malfoy »

Parfait ! Il était tout simplement diabolique ! Et encore ce n'était qu'un début !

Pourtant Hermione faillit l'avoir lorsqu'elle s'approcha à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il sentait son regard le parcourir et eut beaucoup de mal à rester impassible. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien envie de l'effrayer ou de l'embrasser.

Par Merlin ! Mais d'où sortaient de telles pensées ! Il devait sûrement être trop fatigué pour avoir pareilles idées !

Hermione quant à elle souleva alors ses couvertures, hésitant même à le bouger. Chose qu'elle ne fit finalement pas de peur de rouvrir l'une de ses blessures. Décidément elle était bien trop gentille !

Quelques instants plus tard, debout en plein milieu de la chambre, Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvée cette fichue baguette, mais se doutait bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser.

Tant pis elle allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens !

Elle se tourna vers Draco sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas. Cependant au lieu d'aller le torturer pour savoir où était sa fichue baguette, Hermione préféra gagner cette bataille de la manière la plus cruelle qu'il soit.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Aussi, elle alla chercher une bouteille remplie d'eau ainsi qu'un bout de corde. Draco la voyant revenir avec ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait en faire et décida de continuer à faire semblant de dormir.

Fatale erreur car tout s'enchaîna très vite. A l'aide du bout de ficelle, elle accrocha la bouteille à la lampe située juste au dessus du lit de Malfoy.

Juste au dessus de sa tête mais trop haute pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux !

Puis elle prononça un sort permettant de repousser tout ceux que Malfoy voudrait employer pour se débarrasser de cette fichue bouteille. Enfin à l'aide d'une épingle à nourrice, elle fit un petit trou au niveau du fond de la bouteille.

Aussitôt une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser sur le visage de Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Satisfaite, Hermione se recula souriante avant de lui murmurer : « Voilà qui te rafraîchiras les idées ! Passe donc une bonne nuit ! »

Draco sous l'inconfort de la situation, réalisa qu'il n'avait plus qu'un choix, se trahir.

« Granger reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas le droit de ma faire ça ! » Hurla t'il en sentant une nouvelle fois une goutte d'eau s'abattre sur son nez.

Mais Hermione l'ignora descendant dormir dans le salon sans oublier de l'insonoriser contre les cris intempestifs de Draco.

Finalement ce dimanche s'achevait d'une manière très agréable songea t'elle avant de s'endormir profondément. Naturellement cela n'était pas de l'avis de tout le monde, comme un certain patient qui passa sa nuit à éviter les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur son visage et à jurer comme un charretier.

**Note de l'auteur :** Lol et encore un chapitre des plus farfelus bouclés ! J'espère que vous avez autant aimé que les précédents car je vous réserve encore pire ! Qui gagnera donc la prochaine bataille à votre avis ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Si vous me le mettez sous forme de review, j'afficherais les résultats du sondage ! lol, n'oubliez pas les encouragements s'il vous plait, un chapitre par jour c'est pas simple !

Gros kissusss à tous ! Moon cat


	4. un moment de promiscuité

**Un patient bien encombrant !**

_Couple :_ Draco/herm, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavande.

_Genre :_ Romance, humour…

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuu ! Bon je vais commencer parla mauvaise nouvelle: hum.. je crois tout que vous n'allez pas apprécier ce chapitre! Je m'en excuse d'avance! Ensuite je tiens à dire que mon retard est du à ce cher site qui pendant 2 jours m'a empêcher d'updater! J'ai failli tout envoyer ballader! parce question aide, ils ont vraiment des progrès à faire... D'ailleurs comme vous allez le constater la mise en page est **déplorable!**

Sinon je vous propose donc la chose suivante, à tous mes lecteurs : Laissez moi votre mail et je vous préviendrais quand j'updaterais, ainsi je vous éviterais de chercher. Si vous ne voulez pas il n'y a pas de problème ! C'était juste une idée ! Sur ceux je vous remercie encore tous pour votre soutient et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Résultat du sondage :** Oh j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons une majorité en faveur de Draco ! Mais pas très grande ! Merciii d'avoir joué le jeu ! A la fin de ce chapitre, j'en lancerai un autre !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**PinKuJuBes : (**j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée dans les majucules!) Merciiii pout ta review! Où j'ai étét chercher l'idée de la bouteille? alors là... aucune idée lol! d'ailleurs il faidrait que je la teste! Waww merchiiii pour tous tes compliements! je suis vraiment contente que cette gueguerre te fasse rireparce que j'adore l'écrire! Je pense qu'on peux les plaindres tous les deux et même bientôt Harry... Et vi j'écris, j'écris t'inquiète! J'espère que tu nseras pas trop décue! en tout cas encore merciii pour cette review très marrante! Kisssu Moon cat

**Darky Angel :** Kikouuu ! Merciii d'avoir participé à mon petit sondage ! Mais surtout mercii pour ta review ! Je te promets que Hermione aura sa revanche ! Et oui c'est vrai que la guerre est déclenchée et malheureusement, elle risque d'entraîner d'autres personnages à sa suite ! loool Merciiii encore ! Gros gros kissusss ! Te souhaite une excellente lecture ! Moon cat.

**Eau et Feu :**Chouetteee une nouvelle lectrice ! Oh joie ! Merciii beaucoup pour ta review, remplie de gentillesses ! Hum ce chapitre aussi drôle… ben en fait fallait bien travailler la romance donc… Enfin j'en dis pas plus ! Je te remerciie encore ! kissus Moon cat.

**Johanna :** Ouaisss encore une nouvelle ! Comme on dit plus on est de fous plus on rit ! looll ! Merciii pour ta review très motivante ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissus moon cat.

**Marie-loup :** Kikouuuuu ! Merciii pour ta review ! hum qui gagnera la prochaine manche ? possibilité de match nul ? tu verras bien lol ! En tous cas merciiii beaucoup ! Kisssus Moon cat

**Ombre et lumière :** Kikouuu à toi ! Lol je suis entièrement du même avis ! le pouvoir aux femmes lol ! Il fallait bien que Draco devienne « sage » à un moment lol ! même si je l'adore comme ça… En tout cas voilà la suite ! et mercii pour tous tes compliments ! Kissus Moon cat

**'Tite Mione :** Kikouuuu ! heureuse de te retrouver ! C'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre, franchement ! C'est très sympa de ta part ! Le coup de la bouteille ? ah viii moi aussi je l'ai bien aimé, ça m'est venu comme ça ! Lol comme quoi faut pas trop que je réfléchisse ! Voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouu ! Contente de te retrouver encore une fois ! Merciiii pour avoir répondu à mon sondage et pour la review évidemment ! La rougeole… ça me trotte encore dans la tête… Comment j'ai put inventer un truc pareil ? lool Je vois aussi que tu pense comme moi ! (tendance à priviligier Malfoy !) Je te souhaite de passer un bon moment ! Kissus Moon cat

**Lucedelune :** Allez on se motive ! dis toi que le brevet c'est l'occasion d'observer les gens sans qu'il s'en rende compte… parfois c'est vraiment horrible lol ! Tu sais quoi ? c'était peut être pas plus mal de ne pas parier héhé… J'écris trop bien ? waouwwwwwww miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est super gentil ! Gros gros kissus Moon cat

**Lisou 52 :** Kikouuu ! Merci de me suivre depuis le début ! Ta review m'as plut comme d'habitude et j'espère pouvoir encore te retrouver au prochain chapitre ! Kissus Moon cat

**Sarasheppard :** Lool ça me dérange pas de dire merci et derien à tout vas ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on va avoir de sacré discussion avec ça lol ! Ah les disputes, c'est peut être ce que je préfère écrire.. là encore tu vas être servie ! Gros kissusss et merciii encore de prendre le temps de me reviewer ! Moon cat

**Hermione2b :** kikouuu ! Merciii pour ta review ! C'est vrai ça te dérange pas ? oufff je suis soulagée ! faudrait pas que j'harcèle mes lecteurs non plus ! lol Et vi le coup de la bouteille vous à plu ! tant mieux ! j'epsère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !Gross kissus et mercii encore ! Moon cat.

**Alma :** Kikouuuuu ! Miciii miciiii pour ta review ! Elle m'as fait très plaisir ! Ah oui.. la reconnaissance de Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste qu'il est un peu long à la détente ! Mais un malfoy tout gentil ne serait pas un vrai Malfoy ! lool enfin je suis sûre qu'il a passé une excellente nuit ! lool. Merciii encore ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ! Moon cat.

**Harmony :** Kikouuuu ! Et ben dis donc je ne pensais pas que la bouteille vous aurait autant marqué ! C'est génial ! Merciiii de l'avoir dis dans ta review ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire et j'espère que cela continueras avec la suite que voilà ! Gros kissus Moon cat.

**Jennymalfoy :** Kikouuuu ! Merciii pour ta review ! J'espère que mon mail à répondu un peu à tes attentes, sinon n'hésite pas ! Ola des idées farfelues j'en ai encore quelques unes lol ! j'espère que tu les aimeras ! Gros kissus ! Moon cat.

**Harrypotter2904 :** Coucou ! Miciii miciiii miciiii de la trouver cool ! j'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! En tout cas voilàa la suite ! surtout ne sois pas trop déçue ! Merciii encore ! Kissus moon cat.

**HappyHermia :** Kikouuu ! Waww qu'est que t'es sadique brrr.. Un peu de compassion pour notre beau malfoy, je t'en prie mdr ! Mais c'est vrai qu'à la place de Hermione j'aurais sûrement craquée… mais en même temps on ne frappe pas un blessé ! Merciii pour tous tes compliments ! Kissus ! Moon cat.

**Ludi :** Coucouuuu ! Et oui c'est beau l'amour vache lol ! Merciii d'aimer autant ma fic, et je sui heureuse de pouvoir te faire rire ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Kissus Moon cat.

**A tous mes lecteurs :** Par pitié, soyez cléments ! Je vous dis ça car je trouve ce chapitre 4 affreux ! Enfin vous verrez bien… Si vous le souhaitez je le récrierais !  
Avec toute ma sympathie, Moon cat.

_Chapitre 4 : moment de promiscuité…_

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla aux environs de deux heures de l'après midi, gardant les yeux fermés pour savourer les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Songea t'elle. Elle n'en avait pas fait de pareil depuis Poudlard. Comment avait elle put rêver de tout ça ? Comme si son supérieur allait l'abandonner, qu'une crise de rougeole s'était abattue sur le monde sorcier et que pour couronner le tout, elle aurait été obligée d'aller dormir dans le salon à cause de son pire ennemi !

Elle avait assurément une sacrée imagination ! Se mettant à rire aux éclats, elle en oublia qu'elle avait réellement dormi sur son sofa et, l'instant d'après, se retrouva brutalement au sol. ( leçon à retenir : )La largeur d'un lit n'était en rien comparable à celle d'un vulgaire canapé. Elle était ridicule !

Heureusement que Malfoy n'était pas dans les parages ! Hermione se massa le dos, désormais bien réveillée et plus mécontente que jamais !  
Car au delà du fait de comprendre que tout ceci était arrivé, saviez vous la tâche à laquelle devait se soumettre Hermione ? Elle, en tout cas, ne le savait que trop bien et semblait tout faire pour la ralentir. Pourtant, sa conscience professionnelle, la rappela très vite à l'ordre. Elle avala rapidement quelques biscuits mais surtout une tasse de café bien fort, avant de sortir de sa cuisine, les nerfs à vifs.  
Le seul fait de penser à Malfoy, la rendait presque hystérique.

Puis une fois habillée et douchée, elle alla, en sortant de sa salle de bain, chercher de quoi panser ses blessures. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, elle se rendit alors dans sa chambre. Endormi. La bouteille d'eau avait rendu l'âme mais son front était encore un peu humide. Le contemplant pendant un moment, elle se demanda s'il elle n'était pas allée un peu fort. Après tout, il semblait si calme, si paisible, les traits de son doux visage parfaitement reposés. Ses beaux yeux gris fermés ne pouvant plus l'accabler de regards capricieux.  
Elle caressa tendrement sa joue. Regrettant immédiatement ce geste, elle ne put ignorer le petit soupir qu'émit Malfoy. Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, il était vraiment unique.

« Malfoy » murmura t'elle.

Aucune réponse de l'intéressé, aussi répéta elle son nom avec plus de force. Un grognement sorti de sa bouche et il remua pour se débarrasser de la main posée sur son épaule qui le secouait faiblement. Hermione commença à sentir sa patience faiblir… En oubliant que l'instant d'avant, elle le trouvait adorable.  
« Allez debout ! »

« Fiche moi la paix Granger ! » lui répondit il spontanément, à moitié endormi. Cette dernière à court d'idée, pris alors une grande inspiration avant de lui crier dans l'oreille :  
« Malfoy ! Cesse de faire le gamin et réveilles toi ! »

Cette phrase eut l'effet désiré et Malfoy la fusilla du regard. Hermione le lui rendit, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les siens et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Draco fut le premier à réaliser qu'il était captivé par ses yeux bruns. Quelque peu gêné, il sentit qu'il perdait sur son propre terrain. Une seule solution pour ne pas montrer son trouble, la joute verbale !

« Et bien Granger on ne peut plus se passer de moi ? lança t'il alors avec son célèbre sourire suffisant.  
-Très drôle, Malfoy, très drôle… Au fait as tu passé une bonne nuit ? enchaîna t'elle avec mordant.  
-A vrai dire avec la chaleur étouffante qu'il régnait ici, ton idée n'était pas si ridicule, » mentit Draco, qui avait sans doute passé la plus mauvaise nuit de toute sa vie. Il n'avait put fermer l'œil que 2 heures après qu'Hermione est installée son dispositif infernal ! Alors, d'envie bagarreur, il rajouta : « Moi au moins, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller dormir dans le salon ! N'est ce pas Granger?  
-Et alors ? je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'une fouine pouvait être aussi bruyante !

-Tu le devrais pourtant, à force de côtoyer weasel !

-Je… Je ne le… Oh et puis ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! répliqua t'elle à cours d'arguments.

-Mais si… Je t'assure que j'ai envie de connaître toutes tes péripéties amoureuses… ironisa t'il.  
-Je… tenta t'elle de dire avant d'être, sans merci, coupée.

-Oh allons Granger ne joue pas aux prudes effarouchées avec moi ! Avoue plutôt que tu préfères garder tous tes petits secrets !  
-Par Merlin ! Vas tu te taire ?  
-Non ! »  
Ce non sans équivoque, choqua Hermione qui rouge de colère était pourtant bel et bien battue. Ne sachant quoi rajouter, à la plus grande joie de Mafoy qui la dévisageait d'un air parfaitement innocent, pareil à un petit ange, Hermione finit par dire :

-« De toute façon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de moi mais pour changer tes bandages.

-Oh… Fut tout ce que put répondre Draco qui comme Hermione comprit ce que tout cela impliquait. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à mettre sa baguette sous son oreiller !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ferais ça le plus vite possible, » répliqua t'elle visiblement aussi troublée que lui.

Sans un mot, elle lui ôta alors les couvertures, rougissant à la vue du torse de Draco qui bien que parcouru de nombreux bandages, ne cachait en rien sa fine musculature. Elle détourna précipitamment le regard, aidant Draco à se redresser. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur mais étrangement se retint de tout commentaire. En fait, il en aurait été bien incapable car le contact des mains chaudes d'Hermione sur sa peau le rendit fébrile. Il frissonna bien malgré lui lorsque qu'il sentit ses doigts s'affairer à enlever un premier bandage, situé dans son dos.

« Ca risque de te faire un peu mal, » chuchota doucement Hermione dans le creux de son oreille.

« Hn.. » Répliqua Draco, trop troublé par son toucher mais aussi accaparé par la douleur qui s'insinuait peu à peu en lui.  
Ce qu'elle découvrit, ne lui plut pas du tout. Les blessures n'avaient presque pas cicatrisées.  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait constater était qu'elles avaient bien été faites par de la magie. Elle fronça les sourcils, lui demandant :  
« Qui t'as fais ça ? Et comment ? »  
Draco s'apprêtait à lui sortir que ce n'était pas ses affaires, qu'elle n'avait qu'à le soigner, cependant, le ton inquiétant de sa voix, le dissuada.

« Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, » mentit il… avant de lui avouer : « à part le fait que je n'avais jamais entendu le sort impardonnable qui m'a blessé… La souffrance était aussi intense qu'avec un « endoloris »… »

Hermione compris qu'il ne voulait pas pour le moment, lui en dévoiler plus et continua à appliquer une crème pour accélérer la cicatrisation, avant de rebander presque entièrement son torse, voire son dos. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent durant un instant qui parut une éternité, et ils n'échangèrent aucun mot… Draco retenait son souffle lorsque son corps, d'un léger mouvement, venait frôler à plusieurs reprises le sien… Il aurait suffit d'un infime geste pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras…  
Hermione, elle sentait sa peau douce frissonner au contact de ses paumes, ses muscles se détendre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas toucher un homme… Et la voilà qui s'égarait encore… C'était Malfoy ! Elle se devait de ne rien ressentir ! Lui, pendant ce temps avait déjà une formidable idée en tête… Mais il se retint de la dévoiler pour l'instant… Car en effet autre chose l'accaparait déjà.  
« Granger ? »  
Celle-ci sortit de sa rêverie, ôta ses mains de son corps, rougissant faiblement. -Oui ?  
-J'ai faim.  
La désillusion fut totale. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Cette fois-ci, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte !  
-Dis donc, tu pourrais le dire plus poliment ! rugit elle.

- de toute façon tu seras obligé de le faire ! tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser mourir de faim ?

- je sais ! Et je sais aussi que tu seras forcé de manger ce que je te proposerai !

-Pourquoi ? Attends ne dis rien… tu cuisines mal c'est ça ?

-Oui et pour une fois cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde de le dire !  
-il ne manquait plus que ça… marmonna t'il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour l'éloigner de lui. Il aurait suffit de quelques minutes de plus pour que son parfum, ses mains le rendent fou et... Ah non interdiction de penser à ça se réprimanda t'il ! Et pourtant… Son cœur en battait encore la chamade…  
Hermione quant à elle, bien qu'assez retournée par cet instant, s'en fut le sourire aux lèvres… Enfin presque. Le principe de devoir cuisiner pour lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Arrivée dans sa cuisine, elle vit alors une chouette blanche picorer son pain. Hedwige ! Elle remarqua alors le message qui reposait juste à côté d'elle et s'en saisit.

« Mione, J'espère que tout va bien pour toi.  
J'ai appris par Ron que Draco logeait chez toi et j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui. Je passerais donc chez toi vers 15h de l'après midi. J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas.  
Affectueusement, Harry. »

Formidable ! Vraiment ! il était déjà 14h30 ! De toute façon, peu importe si cela la dérangeait ou non, elle était coincé ici avec Malfoy ! Mais que pouvait bien vouloir Harry à Draco ? Elle allait le savoir bien assez tôt. Quelque peu énervée, elle chassa rapidement Hedwige, se mettant à préparer une soupe pour son « patient ».

Et 10 minutes plus tard, un « Granger ! J'ai faim ! » résonna dans toute la maison. Elle choisit de l'ignorer se mettant à couper rageusement et avec une ferveur sans pareille ses carottes.

15 minutes plus tard… « Granger ? » Hermione exaspérée, n'y tint plus.

Elle laissa tomber son couteau, s'essuya les mains et se pencha dans le couloir : « Oui ? » lança t'elle très agacée.  
« Surtout, laves toi bien les mains ! Attaches toi les cheveux, je déteste en voir traîner dans ma nourriture! Ah autre chose, je déteste les endives ! »

« Malfoy encore une parole de ce genre et tu finiras à sainte-Mangouste ! » Cria t'elle réprimant son envie de l'étrangler.  
Mon dieu, là voilà qui parlait à Draco comme on menacerait un enfant… Il y avait vraiment des choses qui ne tournaient pas rond…  
Mais comme un Malfoy est tenace… voire têtu, on entendit 20 minutes plus tard… « Par Merlin, tu en mets du temps ! tu ne sais donc pas où est ta cuisine ? J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'empoisonner !» brailla t'il une nouvelle fois de sa chambre.

Elle regarda son couteau… pendant un long moment…  
Elle allait le tuer ! Elle allait le tuer ! Jamais elle n'avait croisé de type aussi insupportable ! Tant pis si elle aimait son corps, il la faisait sortir de ses gonds !

Sa colère était telle qu'elle n'entendit pas Harry arriver dans son salon et hurla de nouveau à l'intention de Draco : « Malfoy, je te jure que si tu ne tais pas, je te ferais bouffer cette fichue soupe par le nez ! »

Puis se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui choqué l'observait, couteau à la main.  
« -Euh je dérange peut être ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde ! dit une Hermione encore rouge de colère.

- Je suppose que Malfoy est au 1er étage ? » Osa t'il lui demander timidement. Le regard noir de cette dernière, le convainquit et il s'en fut sans demander son reste.  
Finalement, Ginny n'avait peut pas tout à tout à fait tord… mais à vrai dire il ne se voyait pas le prendre chez lui… A cause de Ginny bien sûr, il n'était tout de même un pas lâche !  
Harry entra alors dans la chambre de Draco, sans savoir qu'il y passerait un long voir très long moment et assisterait par la même occasion, à des règlements de compte atypiques…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, j'ai choisit d'arrêter là… le plan de Draco sera bientôt mis à exécution mais il faudra tout d'abord qu'il mange sa soupe… Et ça c'est une autre histoire ! Bien sinon, je voulais vous dire que je risquai d'updater un peu moins rapidement ! J'en suis sincèrement désolé ! Merciiii encore ! J'attends avec impatiences vos commentaires ! Avez vous remarqué le petit rapprochement de notre couple favori ? Pour ma part, ils ressemblent à un vieux couple ! lol Et ne vous inquiétez pas Harry va en prendre pour son grade !  
Bon voici le sondage du jour : Que va t'il arriver avec la soupe ?  
Je vous fais de gros kissusss ! n'oubliez pas les encouragements s'il vous plaît ! Vous adore !


	5. Le retour d'Hermione !

**Un patient bien encombrant !**

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Genre :_ Humour, romance.

_Couple :_ Draco/herm, Harry/ginny, Ron/lavande.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre! Je tiens tout d'abord vous remercier de m'avoir laissé autant de reviews! C'est un pur bonheur à l'attente de mes résultats de bac... Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine d'aller lire mes autres fics et d'avoir laissé une review! Je vous promets de mettre la suite très bientôt! Je souhaite aussi bonne chance à ceux qui passent le brevet, et à ceux qui comme moi attendent des résultats de concours! Gros kissus à tous et merci de m'avoir laissé vos emails!

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Kate :** Kikouuu à toi! mercii d'avoir choisit de lire ma fic! Et mercii aussi pour tes compliments! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bonne lecture! Kissus Moon cat.

**Lea :** Kikouu! Merci pour ta review! Ah oui Hermione menaçant Draco, c'est un grand moment lol... Et je te garantis qu'avec ce chapitre Hermione sera encore plus diabolique! Merci encore! Bonne lecture! Kissus Moon cat.

**Harmony :** Kikouuu! Contente de te retrouver à nouveau! Mercii pour ta review! Pour les calins ce sera au chapitre suivant! C'est vrai que je m'amuse tellement que j'en oublie la romance! Mais en t'inquiètes pas j'y veillerai! D'ailleur tu peux me demander de faire plus long ce n'est pas un problème mais pour le côté romance je devais vraiment couper ici (pour ca chap!) ! Désolé d'avance! Gros kissu et bonne lecture! Moon cat

**Vivi971:** Chouette une vivi comme moi! ( et oui c'est aussi mon surnom!) Et bien merciii ma chère vivi pour tou tes compliments! Tu verras le destin de la fameuse soupe! Gros kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Staphyla :** Kikouuuu! Wawww j'ai trop adoré ta review! Pleine de compliments à tomber par terre! Et surtout le fait que tu es d'accord avec moi! Je déteste aussi quand Draco et Herm se tombent dans les bras alors qu'il sont censés se détester! Et j'ai aussi lu nombre de fic pas terribles à acuse de ça et du caractère! J'essaye pour ma part de m'y tenir et je suis flattée que tu trouves que j'y réussisse! Alors mercii beaucoup! Une corde autou du cou? c'est pas très très gentil ça! lool Préfère mettre la suite ! ( ah pub pour mon autre fic : une vengeance inachevée, la aussi le couple mets du temps à venir) Gros kissusss ! Mercii encore! moon cat.

**'Tite mione :** Kikouuu! Cool tu es encore là pour supporté la fic! Youpiii ! Lool la vengeance d'Hermione à sonner, alors ne t'inquiètes pas qu'elle mettra à plat Draco lol ! merciii encore! Gross kissus! Moon cat.

**Jenymalfoy06 :** Kikouuu! Oui ça a finalement marché! quel bonheur! J'epsère que de ton côté aussi! Surtout ne t'en vas pas, car Hermione va prendre sa revanche lool! Gros kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Nayru :** Ohhhhhh Génial t'es là de nouveau! Formidable! Miciiii! Miciiiii beaucoup! Le rôle de ls oupe.. Hum sur la tête de quelqu'un? pas tou à fait lol! Je crois que j'ai encore fait pire, mon dieu! Lool En tout cas merci pour tout tes compliments et je suis vraiment contente de te faore toujurs autant rire! Voilà la suite encore pire que des menaces en l'air, de l'action ! lool! Kissuss et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Nattie :** Kikouuu! Chouette une nouvelle lectrice! J'espère que tu es bien installée devant ton pc car tu as suggéré qu'Harry se prenne le soupe.. Je peux te garantir une chose c'est qu'il va surtout regretter d'être venu! Lool Gros kissu et voilà la suite! Moon cat

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuu!Et oui cruel chose que de ne pouvoir répondre aux reviews... C'est pour ça que je fais de la résistance lol! Le "j'ai faim" quant à lui m'as aussi beaucoup plut lol c'ets la réplique qui tue! Merciii encore pour ta reviews! Kissus Moon cat.

**Nioumi :** Kikouuu! Heureuse de te compter parmi nous! Merrciii d'avoir répondu à mon sondage et d'avoir laissée une excellente review! Je te fais de gros kissus! Voilà la suite! Moon cat.

**Marie-loup :** Kikouuu! Merciii pour ta rveiew et tes encouragements! J'ai écrit viteeee loool! Bon le raprochement au prochane chapitre là place à la revanche finale d'Hermione lol! Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plairas! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Darkim the queen of the Konery :** Kikouuu! Waw original le pseudo! Merciii pour ta review! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi marrante! (croise les doigts!) Gros kisssus et merciii encore! Voilà la suite! Moon cat.

**Lunder :** Kikouuu! Contente que tu trouves le rythme crorrect! En effet je n'ai pas pour habitude d'aller trop vite, sinon je trouve que ça fat trop irréaliste surtout entre Draco et Hermione! Pour te rassurer quand même la romance arrivera au prochaine chapitre! Merciii pour tes compliments! Kissus Moon cat.

**Alma :** Kikouuu! Cohouette t'es encore là! Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir ! Merciii d'avoir trouvé le chap précedent aussi bien que les autres! Vraiment! Laissons place au final de la soupe lol! Je te fais de gros kissus et te souhiate une bonne lecture! Kissus moon cat.

**Johanna :** kikouuu, merciii pour ta review! Morte de rire? c'est vrai? Waww génial! Mercii c'est un superbe compliment! T'inquiètes je te comprends pour le bac... et c'est pour ça que je suis ravie de pouvoir te faire penser à auctre chose! Mercii d'avoir répondu au sondage! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Hermione2b :** Kikouuu! Mercii pour ta review! Génaile? waww trop cool! c'est très gentil à toi! Tu as fais aussi une intéressante suposition quant à l'avenir de la soupe! Enfin tu verras bien! Mercii encore! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Ombre et lumière** : Kikouuu! Ah oui la situation d'hermione.. je sais qu'elle est dure mais en même temps on ne peut pas frapper un blessé lol! Mais ne 'tinquiètes pas l'heure de la vengeance à sonner! Bon courage pour tes résultats! Mercii encore pour la review! Voilà la suite! Kissus Moon cat.

**Slydawn :** Kikouuu! Raaa je suis désolée je n'ai pas put répondre à ta review précédente! le coup de la bouteille a plut à beaucoup de monde! Lol je ne pensais pas autant de succès! Merciii d'avoir répondu au sondage! Voilà la siute gros kissuss! Lerciii encore!Moon cat

**HappyHermia :** Kikouuu toi! J'espère que tu as put régler ton problème! Moi tout ets redevenu à la normale! Nos deux tête à claques.. lol ils vont avoir encore un beau chap devant eux! voila la suite merciii pour ta reveiw! Kissus Moon cat.

**Alexiell :** Chouette une nouvelle lectrice! Youpi! Merciii de trouver ma fic génaile! Je fais de mon meiux! Voilà la suite! En espèrant qu'elle te plaira, Moon cat. Gross kissuss et mercii pour ta rveiew!

**Octo :** Kikouuuu! Mercii pour ta review! Lool ah nann va pas à ste Mangouste, il y a la rougeole lol! Et pour ça il n'y a qu'un remède, le chapitre suivant lol! Le voilà choupinette! J'espère qu'il te plaira! Amuses toi bien! Kisssus mOon cat.

**Lucedelune :** Kikouuu! Heureuse de te retrouver! Mercii pour ta review! Oh tu sais avec une gomme tu peux trouver des trucs à faire.. (parles par expérience lol) te le dirais un jour! Contente de te faire autant rire! C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi ! Lool je t'offres donc ta pose dans ton travail avec cet humble chapitre! POur le brevet tu vas y aller sans crainte parce que tu sais qu'ily toujours pire que toi! Voilà c'etait le conseil du jour! Mercii pour tout! Kissuss! Moon cat

**A tous mes lecteurs :** Merciiii! merciii de me dire que j'ecris très bien, que ma fic est géniale! C'est un bonheur et ce que je dis n'est pas du tout hypocrite croyez moi! je vous remercie donc du fond du coeur! Quant au résulat du sondage le voici : La soupe devrait finir sur la tpete de Malfoy! Aviez vous raison? Pour cela je vous laisse lire! J'epère vous retrouvez tous très bientôt! gross kissus! moon cat.

**Chapitre 5 : Le retour d'Hermione !**

Enfin ! Elle avait terminée de faire cette maudite soupe! Pas question d'attendre qu'elle refroidisse ! Avec un peu de chance Malfoy se brûlerait la langue ! Elle aurait ainsi la paix pendant un moment, pensa t'elle joyeusement.

Prenant garde de ne rien renverser, Hermione s'engagea dans les escaliers un bol fumant à la main.

Cependant, en bonne griffondor, elle n'allait pas passer l'occasion de savoir ce qui se tramait entre Malfoy et Harry. Ainsi, poussée par la curiosité, notre chère hermione colla son oreille à la porte…

« -Quoi ? s'écria Draco.

-Calme toi ! Je n'avais pas le choix !

-Pas le choix ? Mais tu te moques de moi !

- Ecoutes, j'ai fais ce que je pensais être juste envers Ron, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il sache que tu travailles pour les aurors te déranges tant que ça ! rétorqua calmement Harry.

- Et bien moi je vais te le dire… »

Hermione arrêta là son espionnage, soufflée par cette révélation.

Incroyable ! Harry avait osé lui mentir ! Pendant toutes ses années, il lui avait dissimulé la vérité !

En effet, Hermione dès sa sortie de Poudlard, avait voulut retrouver Draco pour qu'il paye ses crimes mais Harry déjà dans le circuit des aurors, lui avait assuré que Draco n'était plus avec les mangemorts et vivait désormais bien loin du monde sorcier. Hermione sceptique, avait insisté à plusieurs reprises ; sans succès.

Si bien qu'après un an, elle avait finit par accepter cette version et aujourd'hui par simple curiosité, la voyait s'écrouler comme un vulgaire château de cartes !

Un Malfoy chez elle, un Harry menteur, par Merlin il allait y voir du spectacle se promit t'elle!

Un fabuleux désir de vengeance s'empara d'elle et sans plus attendre, elle frappa à la porte, entrant avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. Un plan diabolique venait de lui apparaître clairement à l'esprit…

Harry voyant qu'il ne pourrait plus parler tranquillement avec Draco, voulut s'éclipser mais c'était sans compter sur notre belle griffondor !

« Harry tu ne vas pas déjà partir ?

-A vrai dire je pensais…

-Allez tu nous feras bien le plaisir de rester encore un peu." Repris t'elle sur un ton beaucoup trop mielleux qui ne rassura pas Harry.

Devant son insistance, il finit par céder se rasseyant sur la chaise qu'il avait installée près du lit de Draco. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Ginny…

Hermione se tourna alors vers Draco qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée.

« -Tiens voilà ta soupe Malfoy, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

-Et comment vais je faire pour la manger ? Si je bouge trop mes bras je risque de me rouvrir mes blessures aux épaules, miss-je-sais-tout ! l'agressa t'il visiblement toujours pas remis de sa discussion avec Harry.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'y ai pensé ! "répliqua t'elle.

Harry qui suivait attentivement la conversation ne vit pas Hermione arriver sur lui à grand pas et attrapa machinalement ce qu'elle lui donnait. Mais à la vue du sourire diabolique que lui offrit Draco, il rabaissa très vite le regard constatant qu'il était en possession du fameux bol de soupe.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il s'apprêta à protester quand Hermione le stoppa :

« Dépêche toi sinon elle va être trop froide !

-Mais…

-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la demoiselle ? Allez Potter donne moi à manger ! Et plus vite que ça ! "S'incrusta joyeusement Draco en lui tapotant le bras.

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute allure… Il allait devoir nourrir Malfoy ? lui un auror renommé ? Ah non, il en était hors de question !

Cependant, le regard meurtrier d'Hermione le dissuada de tenter quelque chose… Il marmonna deux, trois mots dans sa barbe et bien malgré lui, donna une première cuillère de soupe à son collègue.

Hermione située juste en face de Harry, de l'autre côté du lit et donc appuyée contre la bibliothèque jubilait devant le spectacle qu'il lui était offert et décida de le rendre plus drôle encore…

« Dis moi Harry… Quand comptais tu me dire la vérité ? » Demanda t'elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Celui-ci soudainement très mal à l'aise, arrêta de donner à manger à Draco en disant :

« -de quelle vérité parles tu Mione ?

-Mais sur le fait que notre cher Malfoy n'avait jamais disparut !"

Nos deux hommes, ouvrirent grand leurs yeux ne sachant quoi répondre.

Draco fut néanmoins le premier à se reprendre car il était bien décidé à manger en même temps que d'assister au massacre du saint Harry Potter.

« alors Potter ça vient oui ? » s'écria t'il en désignant la soupe.

Harry complètement chamboulé et pris entre deux feux, s'excusa avant d'enfourner violemment une cuillère de soupe dans la bouche de Draco qui regretta immédiatement de lui avoir demandé. En effet, il sentit la soupe prendre un mauvais chemin dans son organisme.

Harry, loin de l'avoir remarqué, voulut s'expliquer auprès d'Hermione :

« -Ecoutes Mione, c'est assez compliqué… »

« -Et ? tu crois que je n'aurais pas pu comprendre ? » demanda t'elle assez irritée.

« -Non, non ! ce n'est pas du tout ça, enfin tu vois avec les aurors… »

« -Harry ne passe pas par quatre chemins ! Je veux savoir ! »

Pendant ce temps Malfoy commençait à toussoter de plus en plus fort, sentant la soupe lui remonter en partie par le nez. Cette toux dérangeante donna envie à la jeune femme de le faire taire.

Envie qui s'envola aussi vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa belle gueule d'ange virer d'un blanc pâle à un rouge écarlate. Draco Malfoy s'étouffait avec la soupe, formidable ! jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir le surprendre dans une situation aussi amusante et ridicule !

Harry avait été tellement perturbé par elle qu'il avait exécuté son geste trop brutalement, ne laissant pas le temps à Draco d'avaler le liquide chaud. Ce dernier se mit à tousser de plus en plus fort et pour se soulager, s'accrocha au bras de Harry.

Celui-ci, croyant qu'il voulait une autre cuillère de soupe, lui fit face au moment même où Draco réussit à expulser la soupe qu'il avait mal avalée.

Un magnifique rideau de gouttes verdâtres s'abattit alors sur le bras et les lunettes de Harry qui ne réalisa pas tout de suite.

Puis constatant à quel point ses lunettes étaient devenues sales, embuées mais aussi avec l'apparition d'une certaine humidité sur sa main s'exclama :

« -Par merlin ! Un peu de retenue, Malfoy ! Je t'en prie ! Tu es vraiment dégoûtant !

-Si tu n'avais pas voulut m'étouffer, ça ne serait pas arrivé !" répliqua hargneusement Draco, pendant que Harry se mit à nettoyer ses verres.

Hermione, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, sentit la victoire à portée de main.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! " S'écrièrent alorsDraco et Harry en même temps.

-J'ai faillit mourir ! Enchaîna le blondinet.

- Et moi je pue la soupe ! Renchérit Harry.

-Taisez vous ! Je me fiche de ce qui vous arrive ! Maintenant Harry tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout me raconter !

Le prénommé Harry se racla la gorge alors que Draco retrouvait progressivement le sourire. Potter, allait tout droit à la potence ! Tant pis pour la soupe, à vrai dire elle était tellement mauvaise qu'il en avait déjà perdu l'appétit ! Harry prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau :

-"Très bien… Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mentit… Je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux ordres et je n'avais pas assez d'influence à l'époque pour les convaincre que vous aviez le droit de savoir.

-Tout de même, Harry… Tu me déçois… Croyais tu réellement que Ron et moi allions te trahir ? Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout nous demander !

-Oui je sais… Pardonnes moi, mais tu sais bien que, moi aussi je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous ! Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis !

-Oh dans ce cas… murmura Hermione en prenant un air bien suspicieux.

-Oui ? "demanda Harry prêt à tout pour qu'Hermione ne lui passe pas un savon.

Celle-ci au lieu de lui répondre, se tourna alors vers Draco, qui aurait bien préféré qu'elle garde son sourire diabolique pour Harry.

-"Dis moi Malfoy… N'en as tu pas marre de ton vulgaire pot de chambre ?

-bien sûr que si ! C'est une horreur ! A sainte Mangouste cela n'existe même pas !" s'écria t'il en oubliant le regard inquiétant d'Hermione qui le coupa brutalement.

-"C'est bon j'ai compris ! Dans ce cas Harry se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner aux toilettes, n'est ce pas Harry ?"

Harry devint soudainement aussi livide que Malfoy, parvenant à peine à aligner deux ou trois mots à la suite.

« -C'est… C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Regarde moi bien ! est ce que je suis en train de rire Harry ?

-Non… Mais…Mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! essaya de plaider notre cher survivant.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit, après ce que tu m'as fais !

- Granger je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… crut bon alors de faire remarquer Draco.

-Parce que tu préfères le pot de chambre maintenant ? demanda t'elle hargneuse.

-Bien sûr que non ! Et zut maudite soit elle ! il venait encore de se faire piéger !

- dans ce cas la question est réglée ! Harry aide le, je ne doute pas qu'avec la soupe qu'il a avalée, il ait envie d'aller aux toilettes ! Je te préviens, je ne sortirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait !

-Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas cette chambre possède sa propre salle de bain ! tu vois la porte sur ta gauche près de la fenêtre?

- Oui… Oh mione je t'en pris…

- Non, il n'y a plus de Mione qui tienne !" déclara fermement Hermione.

Harry vaincu, se tourna vers Malfoy :

« je crois que je n'ai plus le choix…

-Ne me touche pas potter ! Je t'interdit de poser ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur moi ! "se mit à brailler férocement Malfoy.

Malheureusement notre cher Harry avait le choix entres les cris insupportables de Draco ou une Hermione en colère. Il opta naturellement pour le premier des deux, essayant de le soulever sans se faire taper.

Draco qui dans son état se battait alors comme une fillette, se retrouva très vite dans les bras de Potter. Il fusilla Hermione de ses beaux gris et lui dit sur un ton étrangement calme :

« Tu me le paieras Granger… Oh oui… Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça…. Parole de Malfoy ! »

Hermione garda pourtant le sourire ne voyant pas ce que Draco pouvait lui réserver de pire. Elle les regarda entrer dans la salle de bain et n'eut pas à attendre pour écouter le résultat de son plan.

« Potter, baisse moi mon caleçon !

-De quoi ?

- Mon Ca-le-çon ! Dépêche toi ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de demander ça à un homme !

- Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai pour habitude de le faire peut être ? demanda Harry sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Qu'est que j'en sais moi ? Je n'étais pas dans les dortoirs de Griffondor !

- Insinue encore quelque chose dans ce genre et tu es un homme mort !

Hermione entendit alors un froissement de tissus, signifiant que Harry avait finalement obéit. Mon dieu, ce qu'ils pouvaient être amusant !

-"Par Merlin, Tournes toi Potter ! cria Draco.

-Pas besoin de me le dire ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être dégoûté !

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur de me jalouser !

-N'importe quoi ! Tais toi donc un peu, tu vas en mettre partout ! répliqua très agacé Harry.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, moi je sais faire deux choses à la fois…"

Sur cette dernière réplique ironique, un grand, un long silence s'installa…

Puis, à la grande joie d'Hermione, Harry ressortit de la salle de bain bouillonnant de colère et Draco sous son regard moqueur, rouge de honte de s'être fait aidé de la sorte.

Une pierre deux coups ! Songea t'elle au comble du bonheur.

Harry déposa alors Draco dans son lit avant de lancer à Hermione : « Crois moi… C'est bien la dernière fois que je te mentirais… Jamais de ma vie je n'ai été aussi vite poussé à bout ! Je te souhaite bien du courage ! »

Hermione le regarda avec un peu de pitié s'emparer de sa veste, totalement déboussolé et s'éclipser rapidement de la chambre. Il avait sûrement retenue la leçon, dommage que Ron était absent! pensa t'elle.

Draco lui restait étrangement calme. Pas un mot, pas un commentaire ne sortait de sa bouche.

Notre griffondor, crut alors qu'elle l'avait définitivement battu et humilié mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce Draco l'appela :

-"Granger…

-Oui ?

-Une fois que tu auras raccompagné Harry, reviens me voir… lui murmura t'il un sourire discret ornant ses lèvres.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il te reste une chose à faire…"

Hermione arrivée au pas de la porte, hésita alors à répliquer… Puis, poussée par une certaine curiosité, répondit au plus grand bonheur de Draco :

« Très bien, laisse moi 5min. »

Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir mettre son plan en action qu'il la ferait devenir aussi rouge de honte qu'il l'avait été…

Drac sourit d'avance en pensant, à son beau visage, à ses yeux bruns qui rayonneraient de gène car sous ses apparences de célibataire endurcie, Granger en restait néanmoins une jeune femme, sensible au physique masculin…

**Note de l'auteur :** voilouuu! j'espère que ça vousà plut! ca vous a bien fait rire? je le souhaite vraiment! vous verrez au prochain chapitre, de la romance! N'oubliez pas les encouragements! Grsos kissus MOon cat!


	6. La trêve

_Genre :_ Humour, romance

_Couples :_ Draco/herm (principalement.)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Toxik-girl :** Kikouuuu! Oh à partir d'un blog? lequel ? lol je susi curieuse de voir ça Wawww merciii pour tous ses compliments... Je sais pas trop quoi dire... C'est super gentil en tout cas! Alors Mercii Merciii beaucoup! J'espère que l'on se reverra au prochain chapitre que voilà! Merciii encore! Kissssus Moon cat.

**Johanna :** Kikouuu! Oue un autreee fou rire! C'est génial ça, je pensais pas que tu ça te plairais à ce point! Merciiii pour tout ce que tu m'as dis! Moi de l'humour? je peux t'assurer que je me trouvais plutôt ridicule! lol En tout cas voilà la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras! Kisssus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Nayru :** Kikouuu! Merciii pour ta review! Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée! Des idées génialissimes? Waww c'est trop! Je fais de mon mieux dirons nous! (lol toujours rester modeste!) C'est vrai t'es une fan? Dans ce cas je te donne un indice très précieux... Lol Draco va... Nan ça serait trop facile! et toc! Allez Merciii encore pour tout ce que tu m'as dit! Je t'adoreeee! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Slydawn :** Kikouuu! et même re! Lol contente de t'vaoir toujours avec moi! En tout cas je te tire mon chapeau! tu as trouvé la suite.. Ca ne vas pas du tout ça lol! je me ramollis mais de toute façon je ne pouvais m'y soustraire ! Moi aussi je voudrais bien le faire... Lol encore merciiiii bonne lecture! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Lolo :** kikouuu toi! Oui j'essaye de tout faire pour sortir cette fic de l'ordinaire! Cela deveient trop récurant les histoires partant d'un même thème! Enfin, tu vas savoir ce que réserve draco à Hermione! J'espère que tu aimeras! Mercii beaucoup pour ta review! Kissus Moon cat.

**1 Fanne d'Hp :** Kikouuu! Youpii une nouvelle lectrice! Heureuse que tu ais pris le temps de reviewer! Merciii beaucoup! Waw elel fait partie des meilleures? c'est vrai? et bah... Je sais pas quoi dire! Merciiii merciiii! Voilà la suite! Pourvu que tu l'aimes aussi! Kissus Moon cat.

**Jennymalfoy06 :** Kikouuu! Et oui Hermione n'est pas à cours d'idée! c'est pas mal nan? Lol en tout cas Draco va changer de tactique... On verra bien si tu aimeras toujours autant lol! Kisssus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Lucedelune :** Kikouuuu! j'espère que tes épreuves se sont bien déroulées! Et derien pour mes conseils vaseux, lol c'est la moindre des choses! Hann t'étais morte de rire? Génial! ca en fait une de plus! Si ça continue je vais vraiment commencé à croire que j'ai de l'humour! Merciiii ! HUmm que va nous faire notre petite blond... Et bien tu verras ça! Je te laisses le découvrir! Kissus merciii encore! T'adore! Moon cat.

**PinKuJubes :** Kikouuu toi! mais nan tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Je ne t'en veux pas! je ne suis pas aussi méchante que ça sniffou... Te comprends moi aussi je sors beaucoup beaucoup en ce moment et c'est pour ça que j'ai updater un peu plus tard! Dsl! Merciiii de dire que tu adores ma fic! Ca fait chaud ai coeur! Et oui il y a enfin de la romance dan l'air! C'est très mignon normalement! Lol j'espère que tu aimeras le plan de notre cher Draco! Kisssuss et bonne lecture! t'adore! Moon cat.

**Xylo :** Kikouuu! Wawww merciiii pour tous tes compliments! c'ets super gentil de ta part! Merciii! Lol on s'en fiche de ton frère! s'il est pas content tu me l'envois lol! en même temps c'ets vrai que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rigole devant un écran lol! Merciiii d'avoir apprécier le coup de la soupe! Voilà la suite! Kisssus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Loveuse :** Oh chouette une nouvelle lectrice! Merciiii beaucoup pour ta review! Heureuse qu'elle te fasse auatant rire! Voilà la suite! Kisssus En espèrant qu'elle te plaira, amicalement Moon cat.

**Staphyla :** Kikouuu toi! Et oui le poyvoir aux femmes! lol ca fait du bien quand même et puis pour Harry ça lui apprendra à suivre les ordres à la baguette lol! Merciii pous cette superbe review! Faire toujours aussi bien ? espèrons car il y aura plus de romance dans ce chapitre... et l'humour c'est très différent de ça ! En tout cas merciii d ems outenir comme toujours! C'est vraiment sympa! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux! kisssus et Bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**HappyHermia :** Kikouuu! Qui c'est qui a dit sadique? lool t'as bien raison! Contente que tu aimes toujours! Je te fais de gros kissus et te remercie de continuer à me suivre! Très bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Eau et feu :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! C'est toujours aussi drôle? génial! J'espère que tu garderas encore le sourire en ma compagnie! Je te souhaite une excellent lecture! Gros kisssus Moon cat.

**'Titemione :** Kikouuu! Et oui j'ai pensé qu'une hermione sadique et pas agréble en colère était de mise avec tout ce qu'elle avait eut droit! lool! heureuse que tu rigoles autant! J'espère que tu ne seras pas décue par la suite que voilà! Gros kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Je l'ai adoré! Tu m'as reparlé du fameux caleçon! ça m'as bien plu de l'écrire cette scène surtout pour harry! loool Draco se mettre tout nu? oh il en serait bien capable... petite perverse lol! Bon voilà la suite! Merciii encore! T'adore! Moon cat.

**Nattie black :** Kikouuu toi! Et bien bravo! Tu as trouvé! ça veut dire que je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour avoir de l'imagination ! lol Merciiii d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review! Kisssus . moon cat.

**Marie-loup :** Kikouu! Heureuse dete redonner le sourire! C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi! Va t'il gagner ou non? hummm... bonne question! En tout cas je te remercie de continuer à me lire! Gros kisssus Moon cat.

**Darkim the queen of konery :** Kikouuu merciii pour ta review! Petite? lol comment tu as su... gasp ( bon jarrête mon vieux délire lol)! Oh tu as une petite idée? je pense qu'elle sera confirmée dans ce chapitre! Merciii encore! Moon cat te salues à son tour et te souhaites une excellente lecture! Kissus.

**Hermione2b :** Kikouuuu! Vi c'est vrai tu avais presque trouvé pour la soupe! Je te tire mon chapeau! lol Ah les toilettes... une grande réussite je crois pour tout le monde! Lol ravie que cela t'ai plut à ce point! Voilà la suite! Désolée pour l'attente! Merciiii encore pour ta review! Kissus Moon cat.

**Lea :** Kikouuuu! Merchiiiiii pour ta review! ( lol je me repète!) Oh oui diabolique c'est bien le mot... Après tout Draco est un serpentard! Voilou voilou j'en dis pas plus! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Kissus Moon cat.

**Lunder :** Kikouuuu! Heureuse de te retrouver pour cet autre chapitre! Voilà la suite! Je croise les doigts pour que tu l'aimes autant! Merciiii pour tout! Kisssus. Moon cat.

**Alma :** kikouuuu toi! Lol je vois que toi aussi tu as aimé Hermione faire des coups vaches comme celui-ci, alors j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce que prépare Draco! Merciii pour ta review! Gros kisssus Moon cat.

**Laetitia9 :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Et pour tes compliments! ca fait vraiment plaisir! Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture! kisssus Moon cat.

**Nynousette :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu en ris autant ! J'avais peur d'vaoir un humour pourri lol ! Espèrons que tu aimes la suite aunt que les autres chapitres! Kissus bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Alyana :** Kikouuuu! Mords son coussin? oulalala lol il se passe des trucs bizarres ici! Prions pour le coussin ne soit pas éventré après la fin de ce chapitre alors! Merciiii pour ta review! Kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Nioumi :** kikouuu! Merci pour ta rveiew! Et vi le coup des toilettes je l'aime beaucoup aussi! héhé ce que réserve Draco..; Bonen question! Voilà la suite! Kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Roupille :** Kikouuu! Chouette une nouvelle lectrice! Ah j'adore ton pseudo! lol Merciii pour ces encouragements! c'était très sympathique! Voilà la suite! J'eespère que tu l'aimeras! Kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Octo :** Kikouuu! Merciii pour ta review! Elle résume bien la situation actuelle! Voila la suite! On se retrouve au prochian chap? Kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Darky angel :** Kikouuuuu toi! Mais non c'est normal d'avoir du travail! Te comprends! Ca me fait en tout cas très plaisir que tu aies encore le temps pour ma fic! Mericiii beaucoup! Et oui Malfoy n'est pas près d'en rester là mais il va prendre tout son temps... Voilà je n'en dis pas plus et je laisse place à la romance! Mercii encore! t'adore! Kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Ludy :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Ce que vas faire Draco à Hermione? et bien cela va peut être prendre du temps mais il fera quelque chose! c'est sûr ! Kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Lisou 52 :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Vi une hermione en colère ça fait des dégâts! Heureuse que tu ais aimé! Gros kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat. Voilà la suite!

**Ombre et lumière :** Kikouuu toi! Merrciiiii pour tous tes compliments! Oui C'ets biens les mots pour décrire nitre cher Draco et Harry! Jespère que tu ne seras pas décue par la suite! croise les doigts! Kisssus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**A tous mes lecteurs : **Merciii encore à tous! Dans ma note je vos pose une questions uimportante, allez jeter un coup d'oeil! Quant à ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez car l'humour sera beaucoup moins présent! Je vous remercie encore et espère vous retrouver au chapitre suivant! Kissus.

**Note de l'auteur :** Wawwww vous vous rendez compte ? on a passé la barre des 100 reviews ! Et je dit « on » car ce n'est pas moi toute seule qui aurait pu le faire ! C'est génial nan ? Comme toujours j'ai tenu à vous remercier tous personnelement, c'est la moindre des choses! Moi en tout cas j'étais soufflé et j'ai redoublé d'ardeur pour vaincre ce chapitre très dur à écrire ! Alors je vous remercie de tout cœur ! Vous adore vraiment très fort ! Bon je voulais aussi vous posez une question essentielle : Voulez vous que le rating reste T ou passe en M ? Merciii de me répondre ! Kissus et bonne lecture à tous !

_Chapitre 6 : la trêve…_

Harry, après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Hermione, était finalement rentré chez lui avec l'évidence suivante : Ginny avait raison.

Draco Malfoy était un être malfaisant qui corrompait tout ceux qui avait le malheur d'être à sa portée ! Même son Hermione n'avait put résister!

Aussi vile que lui, elle n'avait pas hésité à se venger en le rendant ridicule ! Mais où était donc passé cette si douce, si agréable jeune femme qui défendait les elfes de maison ? D'où lui était sortit cette idée d'emmener Malfoy aux toilettes si ce n'est d'un esprit fragilisé par les soins de son ennemi ?

Oui, c'était ça ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications ! Il l'avait modelée à son image ! Quelle horreur ! Quelle abomination…

Hermione avait disparue… une femme machiavélique était apparue… Une… Une il n'osait le penser et pourtant il devait se l'avouer…

Elle était devenue pareille à une serpentarde !

A cette pensée, un long frisson d'effroi parcourut son échine et il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier cette mésaventure. Il s'agita quelque peu sur son fauteuil en cuir tentant de se détendre, puis, sursauta littéralement en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Il se retourna dévisageant d'un air effaré Ginny. Celle-ci interloquée par un tel comportement lui demanda : « Cela c'est donc si mal passé chez Hermione ? »

Harry réalisa alors qu'en temps normal il devait la vérité à sa femme, mais en ce moment, tout allait de travers ! Alors un petit mensonge, ça ne ferait de mal à personne se dit il…

Essayant de paraître parfaitement détendu et souriant, il lui répondit :

« Très bien ! C'est juste que j'ai du les remettre un peu en place… Tu sais ce que sais… Lorsque le chat dort, les souris dansent. »

Ginny bien loin d'être bête agit pourtant comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

« Oui, oui je comprends parfaitement » dit elle, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Demain, c'était décidé elle irait voir Hermione ! Car au regard traumatisé que lui avait lancé son futur mari, il y avait dut avoir de l'action et son amie de toujours y avait sûrement contribuée !

Hermione pendant ce temps, ayant accepté la requête de Draco, montait à nouveau les escaliers. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se promit même de ne pas s'énerver… Enfin en théorie… Car tout est relatif, surtout avec Malfoy songea t'elle. Par exemple, Il aurait du être un mangemort, pas un espion…Inspirant fortement, elle chassa toutes les pensées qui l'envahissaient. Elle ne devait pas se laisser perturber par des choses comme celles-là !

Elle ouvrit alors doucement la porte, pour découvrir un bel homme qui semblait l'attendre patiemment.

Ses cheveux blonds en bataille retombaient sur ses yeux gris qui avaient retrouvé un calme inhabituel. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, plus attirée par leur couleur fascinante que par le relâchement soudain de son attitude.

Draco, lui loin d'être mécontent de pouvoir l'observer avec attention, fut surpris de la trouver à nouveau belle. Voire irrésistible avec son sourire, qui illuminait son visage, sans compter sur ses beaux yeux noisettes aux éclats dorés. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, il désirait Granger…

Mais un serpentard est toujours un serpentard… Et la roublardise fera toujours partie intégrante de lui…

Les yeux de Draco pétillèrent de malice et brisant le silence, il lui dit sereinement :

« C'est fini.

-qu'est qui est fini ? demanda Hermione désorientée. Par merlin, que voulait il dire ?

Draco prit une grande inspiration qui la fit froncer des sourcils, avant de lancer de but en blanc :

- J'arrête de te provoquer. J'arrête de comploter contre toi. Tu m'as battu. Définitivement.

- Mais enfin Malfoy comment peux tu dire ça ?… tu es tombé de ton lit ou quoi ? Non, attends… tu as trouvé le moyen de t'assommer tout seul ? Tenta vainement Hermione de le provoquer. Draco l'ignora tout bonnement et continua :

- J'ai simplement retrouvé la raison… Je suis conscient de tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Je… Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de la sorte. Voilà… Je suis désolé. Répondit il prenant un air des plus coupable.

Des excuses ? Malfoy lui présentait ses excuses ? Avait elle bien entendu ? où était elle en train de rêver ? Dans les deux cas, c'était invraisemblable ! Jamais, oh non jamais un Malfoy ne présenterait des excuses s'il ne pouvait en tirer un quelconque bénéfice par derrière…

Le plus dur était de savoir quel était cet avantage. Et pour le moment Hermione n'en trouvait aucun. Très bien, elle devait donc le faire parler !

-"Tu veux dire que je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles ? Que je n'aurais pas à hurler dans toute la maison ?

-Exactement… J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour tous ces « désagréments »…

-Et bien… Euh… Je suppose que ce serait être de mauvaise foi, si je refusais tes excuses… bafouilla Hermione totalement perdue.

-En effet." Acquiesça t'il.

Parfait ! Granger s'engouffrait tout droit dans son piège ! Comme s'il allait arrêter les hostilités après l'humiliation qu'il avait subit ! Il devait réellement être un bon comédien ! Il masqua sa joie derrière son air repentit et attendit que la griffondor reprenne la parole. Celle-ci, le regarda encore un instant avant de s'avouer vaincue.

« -D'accord… J'accepte. Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin compris que cela ne menait nulle part. Je suis presque sûre que nous pourrons repartir sur de bonnes bases ! lâcha t'elle soudainement emplie d'optimisme.

-Formidable ! Dans ce cas je suppose que la formalité que tu vas devoir accomplir se passera sans problème.

-De quelle formalité parles tu Malfoy ? » Osa demander Hermione, soudainement inquiète.

Lui tout sourire, jubilait. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer la faire tourner en bourrique. C'était décidément le meilleur divertissement au monde ! Il la regarda d'un air presque tendre et lui dit :

« Non, non, plus de Malfoy, appelle moi Draco après tout tu vas quand même devoir me laver… »

Une longue minute de silence s'écoula au cours de laquelle, une phénoménale bouffée de colère vint envahir Hermione. Il vit ses petits poings se resserrer, son visage devenir écarlate et prendre une mine renfrognée tout à fait charmante. Puis, s'en fut trop. Elle explosa :

« De… De quoi ? Je croyais que l'on devait faire une trêve Mal.. Draco !

-je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de me laver relève de la provocation ou de la méchanceté…Je te demande simplement de prendre soin de moi… cela te dérange tant que cela ? Demanda t'il d'un air parfaitement candide.

-Bien sûr que non ! mentit elle, ses joues s'empourprant de plus belle.

-Vraiment ? Je te conseille alors de changer de vêtements car à la vue de ton teint tu dois avoir très chaud… »

Hermione se mordit violement la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre méchamment et briser la trêve tout juste instaurée. En effet, comment pouvait elle avoir chaud avec un simple jean et un haut au col en V et aux manches trois quarts ?

Maudit soit il ! Elle tenta de se détendre et lui dit : « Je reviens dans quelques instants… » Elle tourna les talons, sortant tête haute de la chambre.

Draco s'étonna alors qu'elle ne fut pas aller tout simplement dans la salle de bain mais après tout, il l'avait totalement chamboulée. Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement en repensant à sa jolie figure rouge de honte…

Machiavélique, oh oui il l'était au plus au point !

Hermione, elle fulminait. il l'avait piégé.. il avait d'ailleurs très bien réussit car elle ne voulait et se refusait d'être la première à briser la trêve. Par conséquent, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laver ! Où était donc passé sa fichue baguette ?

Il était hors de question de reposer une main sur lui ! Elle le laverait à distance, voilà tout ! Satisfaite de son idée, elle se saisit de sa baguette posée sur la commode de sa chambre et revint à grands pas dans celle de Draco.

Celui manqua de s'étouffer de rire en voyant Hermione arriver baguette à la main. Elle voulait jouer les prudes ? comme s'il allait lui en laisser l'occasion !

« Hermione ? » Que cela sonnait étrange dans sa bouche, c'était certainement la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom !

« -oui ?

-Que comptes tu faire avec cette baguette ?

-Te laver, quelle question !

-En toute amitié, je doute que cela soit une bonne idée. Suggéra t'il gentiment.

-Ah oui et pourquoi donc ? demanda t'elle sur le point de craquer.

-Parce que tu risques de mouiller mes bandages, ou de négliger les parties de mon corps coincées entre deux d'entre eux !

Oh… » Fut tout ce que put répondre Hermione déconcertée et quelque peu frustrée de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Marmonnant deux ou trois mots, elle s'en fut alors dans la salle de bain attrapant un gant de toilette, une petite serviette et rempli une bassine d'eau tiède. Puis elle se saisit d'un savon avant de ressortir timidement. En effet, elle n'avait pas oublié l'état dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée ce matin, en posant ses mains sur sa peau si pâle.

Elle se tint quelques instants dans l'embrasure de la porte, sentant ses joues s'empourprer lorsque son regard se posait sur Draco qui l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle poussa un gros soupir et se força à y aller. Après tout il était son patient… Draco la vit arriver vers lui pareille à une enfant qui s'apprêtait à rendre visite au loup. Son sourire s'agrandit et sans un mot il l'aida à ôter ses couvertures.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et dit :

« Allonges toi… »

« Avec plaisir, » répondit il sur un ton malicieux.

Hermione préféra ignorer ses allusions et d'une main peu assurée elle enfila le gant. Puis elle commença à le passer délicatement entre les bandages de son torse.

Draco frissonna au contact de l'eau fraîche et sentit à travers le bout de tissu mouillé, les doigts d'Hermione parcourir sa peau.

Dès lors, il ne put détacher son regard d'elle, à sa plus grande gêne.

Déjà fébrile de devoir le toucher une nouvelle fois, il fallait qu'en plus elle sente son regard orageux posé sur elle. La proximité était telle qu'elle en devenait insupportable pour tous les deux. Ses muscles se redessinaient sous sa main tandis que l'eau gouttait sensuellement le long de son torse, s'incrustant dans chaque creux, donnant envie à Hermione de les balayer.

A cette idée, elle n'osa le regarder à son tour et se contenta de faire remonter le gant le long de chacun de ses bras. Elle sentit alors son corps se tendre sous cette caresse involontaire. Elle rougit de plus belle, remerciant sa chevelure de cacher son trouble.

Et comme si Draco pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il souleva délicatement quelques mèches auburn et les replaça derrière son oreille. Leur douceur l'étonna se souvenant de ses cheveux broussailleux qui la caractérisaient si bien durant Poudlard. Il hésita à les caresser une nouvelle fois mais Hermione se raidit et lui dit :

« Ne fais plus ça ! Je… Je ne veux pas être distraite quand je fais mon travail. »

Draco hocha silencieusement la tête, se redressant brusquement. Il était alors dangereusement près d'elle… Il la vit s'apprêter à protester et il dû lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille :

« je pense qu'il est temps que tu t'occupes de mon dos… »

Hermione frissonna sentant son souffle chaud s'abattre sur sa peau.

« Oui, excuse moi. »

Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur ses épaules bandées et elle fit glisser sa main gantée le long de son dos. Elle voyait alors chacun de ses muscles se contracter lors de son passage, sa large carrure s'affaisser au rythme se sa respiration saccadé. Se pouvait il que lui aussi éprouve… ? Voyons, bien sûr que non ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arriva à la lisière de son boxer ce qui stoppa tous ses gestes.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda alors Draco qui s'évertuait à ne pas se retourner pour ne pas craquer.

« Non aucun… " murmura t'elle, profondément troublée.

Draco sourit, il avait gagné. Elle n'était plus capable de contenir la confusion dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais le plus étrange fut qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'arrête…

Il voulait sentir ses mains caresser son corps, ses cheveux effleurer son visage et souhaitait que sa bouche se pose sa peau… Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait tenir encore longtemps…

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà c'est ici que j'arrête ce chapitre ! loool et oui car il est essentiel pour la suite que je sache si je peux changer le rating ou non… J'hésite encore et donc je vous demande votre avis ! N'oubliez pas s'il vous plait ! Et s'il vous plait le meurtre sur auteur est proscrit! lol

Kissus à tous ! Merciiii encore !

Moon cat.


	7. la prude effarouchée

**Un patient bien encombrant! **

_Genre :_ Romence, humour!

_Pairing : _Draco/herm principalement.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Mama :** Kikouuuu toi! Merciii de m'avoir laissée une review aussi gentille! Ne bouge pas je vais t'éclairer sur les ratings! Bien, en fait c'est un peu comme à la tv, avec les déconseillés au moins de 12ans etc... On a donc K qui veut dire en gros tout public, pas de vocabulaire à connotation sexuelle, pas de violence, bref une fic toute gentille en temps normal ! K+ est déjà un niveau au dessus bien qu'on ne voit pas parfois la différence! T pose déjà la ilmite d'âge souvent déconseillé aux -12ans en raison d'une romance souvent plus poussée! Enfin M est normalement déonseillée aux -18ans car il y a des scènes de sexe très explicites et aussi de la violence. M est le rating qui autorise le plus de liberté! Voilouuu j'espère que j'ai pu répondre à ta question! Je te souhiate une bonne lecture! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Sharm :** Kikouuuu! Wawww ravie qu'elle te plaise autant! La suite arriveeee! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant! Gros kisssus et merciii pour ta review! Moon cat.

**Jennymalfoy06 : **Kikouuuu ! Lol heureusement que ça se lave... J'ose même pas imaginer si on pouvait pas... brrrr! Oula je m'égare moi! Et oui j'ai coupé au bon moment! Merci qui? loool allez te mets la suite! J'espère que tu ne me tueras pas! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Pris :** Kikouuu! Ohhh merciiiii pour me complimenter autant! Je sais pas si je le mérite mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est mettre la suite rapidement! Merciii encore! Bonne lecture! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Laetitia9 :** Hannnnn, espèce de délinquante! Le crime contre auteur est proscrit! loool enfin c'est moi qui l'ai dit et toc! Et oui j'aime couper à ces moments là! Vous aimez tellement ça! lool et pour le rating je pense que je suivrai sûrement ce que tu m'as dis! Merciii encore pour ta review! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Latitemarjo :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour cette review! hannn nan mais ça va pas? le couple est un secret d'auteur! loool ! Bon sinon c'est pas grave si tu ne me laisse qu''une review maintenant, c'est le geste qui compte! Alors je t'en remercie de tout coeur! Voilà la suite! Kisssus Moon cat.

**1 Fanne d'hp :** Kikouuuu toi! Et oui je continue, je continue! lol je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir taper sur le clavier moi! lol c'est de l'endurance! En tout cas mercciiiii pour ta review! La suite est là! Bonne lecture! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Nayru :** Kikouuuuu! Ah enfin une lectrice qui sait que sans moi il n'y a pas de suite! Lol c'est gentil de vouloir me alisser en vie! wawwww c'est trop géniale! jsuis une de tes fics préférées! Merchiiiiii beaucouppp! ça me fait très plaisir! Et oui le côté serpentard de Draco est ce que je préfere donc je l'exploite à fond ! lool Voilouuu allez je te laise lire la suite! Gros kisssus! T'adore! Moon cat.

**LunDer :** Arrrggg désolé que tu sois pas contente à ce point! Ne m'en veux pas! Voilà la suite! j'espère que tu ne seras plus déçut! Kisssus merciii pour ta review! Moon cat

**Darky Angel :** Kikouuuuuu! Heureuse de te retrouver une nouvelle fois! Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bcp bcp pour tous tes compliments! c'est vrai que je suis un peu lente sur la romance alors je suis ravie que ce rythme te plaise! Et oui l'attraction àtendance à être fatale ! lool Bon allez je te laisses découvrir ce nouveau chapitre! Merciii de m'avoir dit que tu m'adorais aussi! Gross kissus Moon cat.

**Love-pingo :** Kikouu! Merciiii pour ta review! Ravie que tu l'aimes autant! Et voilà la suite! En espèrant qu'elle te plaira tout autant, amicalement Moon cat. Kissus.

**Slydawn :** Kikouuuuu et vi c'est moi chalune looool ! C'est bien trouvé! Ah vi la manipulation j'adore ça! Héhé à chacun son tour! Et vi c'est vrai qu'il faut se laver, lol c'est essentiel! Lemon hum tu evrras bien! Merciii pour ta review! Gros kissus! Chalun te salue loool! T'adore Moon cat.

**Sephora :** Oueeeeee une autre adhèrante ! loool Ravie de t'avoir aprmi nous! Merciii pour tous es compliments! C'est vraiq ue la scène des toilettes a eut beaucoup de succès ! lool j'epsère que les autres aussi! Bonne lecture! Kisssus Moon Cat.

**Avelis :** Kikouuuu toi! Du sadisme? où ça? lool bon j'avoue j'ai pas été très classe sur ce coup là! Mais en même temps vous restez pour voi la suite! Merciii bcp aussi d'avoir lu mon autre fic! C'est vraiment sympa! Kisssus ! Très bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Lily08 :** Kikouuu! Merciiii pour ta review! D'ailleurs je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi! comme si le physique suffisait à lui seul à transfigurer Draco qui était serpentard et de tendance mangemort! Lol ah bas les fics fleurs bleues! Bon je sens que je vais me faire tuer moi... Lol voilà la suite! Merciii encore! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Toxik-Girl :** Kikouuuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Oh je suis allée voir le blog, il est très joli! Je suis très flattée de voir qu'on m'affiche ailleurs que sur ce site! Merciiii d'aimer toujours autant ma fic! C'est génial! bon alors voilà la suite! j'espère que tu l'aimeras! Kissus Moon cat.

**Ombre et lumière :** Hannnn la sadique! Mais t'es vraiment méchante looool! Tu ne penses donc pas à ce pauvre blessé? lool quoique t'as bien raison dans un sens! Merci aussi d'avoir trouvé que le apssage était très touchant, j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas être très douée dans ce domaine! Voilà lausite! Kisssus mercii encore! Moon cat.

**Nattie black :** Kikouuu! Merciii pour ta rveiew! Mon dieu c'est la 2eme fois que je passe pour une sadique... loool ça me fait très plaisir ! Bon de toute façon avec toute la pression je n'ai pas eu le choix, voilà la suite! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Ludi :** lool quel empressement pour le changement de rating! ne t'inquiètes pas j'en ai tenu compte! Merciii pour tous tes compliments! voilà la suite! Kissus. MOon cat.

**Lisou 52 :** Kikouuuu! lol c'est vrai que tu en as ri à ce point? formidable! j'espère que tu rigoleras autant avec ce chapitre! Merciiii pour ta review! kisssus Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** hannn mon dieu une perverse! tu vas corrompre les âmes pures qui lisent pour le rating ! lool Bon pour le coup du boxer tu verras bien! J'espère te retrouver avec une review aussi drôle au prochain chapitre! Kisssu! Merciiiii encore! Moon cat.

**Nioumi :** Kikouuuu! Vi je pense qu'il va avoir du changement de rating dans l'air, mais pas pour le moment! désolée de t'avoir laisser sur ta faim ! Voilà la suite! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Lucedelune :** Kikouuu toi! Derien pour les encouragements c'est normal! C'est tellement chiant les épreuves comme ça! Oh tu l'aimes? C'est vrai? Waouwwwww ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bcp bcp bcp! Lol mais nan t'es pa grave c'ets très joli les ténèbres du suspence lool attention je vais faire la lumière avec ce chapitre ! ( en fait c'est moi qui est pas bien!) et vi ca se dit auteur adorée! merciii bcp d'ailleurs! Je souhaite une excellente lecture à une reviewese que j'adore! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Darkim the queen of konery :** Kikouuuuu toi! Lool vi vi le rating! Va falloirme secouer plus alors lool aprce que pour le moment le rating reste T pas de meurtre sur auteur, je le rapelle! Lol la phrase vi draco en méchant loup, j'ai trouvé que ça lui correspondait parfaitement! Heureuse que tu ai aimé aussi! Merciii pour ta review! Voilà la suite! Très bonne lecture! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Nynousette :** Kikouuuu! Dis moi tu es magicienne? Tu as réussi à m'envoyer deux fois la même review! J'en suis baba! Lool ça m'as fait halluciné me demandais si j'avai été assez bête pour cliquez deux fois sur le même mail... Bon passons! Merciii de me laisser le choix du rating! Gros kisssus Moon cat.

**Alma :** Kikouuuu! Oh merciii pour cette review encouragente! En fait, ce n'est pas que j'ai des difficultés mais j'ai peur d'en mettre trop ou pas assez... Donc j'évite de me lancer dedans mais je pense pouvoir m'améliorer! Merciii de me suivre encore une fois! Voilà la suite! Kisssus MOon cat.

**Harmony :** Kikouu! Merciiiii, merciiii vraiment de la trouver géniale! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux! Et oui la vengeance d'Hermione a marqué bien des esprits! J'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci! Kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Hermione2b :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! loool tout dépends si la femme veut continuer ses caresses! Hann j'aurais du me taire! Lool allez bonne lecture! kisssus! Moon cat.

**'Titemione :** Kikouuuuu!Merciii pour ta review! Ce qu'il va se passer... lool très bonne question! J'espère que ce qui va suivre la séance de lavage te plairas ausi! Lol j'ai mis un soupçon de Ron dans ce chapitre! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Xylo :** Kikouuuuu! Et vi sacré draco! C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime non? Lol ah viii Harry j'ai adoré écrire ce passage et bizarement tu es l'une des seules à m'en avoir parlé! Alors merciii bcppp! Voilà la suite, merciii d'avoir laissé une review! Kisssus Moon cat.

**HappyHermia :** Kikouuu toi! Merciii pour ta review! Oui c'est pa bête du tout ce que tu m'as dit, les gens n'auraont qu'a sauter le passage sensible! Tu trouves Draco sadique? alors attends de voir la suite! Il a finalement mis en place son plan! Mais l'a t'il réussit? Réponse dans ce chapitre! Kisssuset bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**A tous mes lecteurs :** Merciiii encore pour tout ! j'en ai carrément oublier de bosser pour mon rattrapage de bac ! lool je suis trop accaparée pour vous mettre la suite le plus rapidement en ligne ! Merciiiiii pour vos superbes reviews ! Vous adore ! Moon cat.

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuuu à tous ! J'espère que vous vous sentez d'humeur pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Pour ma part je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Je voulais aussi vous remercier d'avoir répondu au sujet du rating et sachez que j'en tiendrai compte pour les chapitres à venir. En attendant il ne bouge pas ! Dernière chose, microsoft word m'a lâché! Il ne me corrige plus rien! Si quelqu'un sait comment résoudre ce problème je suis toute ouïe! Je hais les fautes d'orthographe! Merciii d'avance!

**Important :** Je voulais vous annoncer que j'avais créée une nouvelle fic s'intitulant : « le êintre et sa muse » C'est un draco/Hermione ! Et bien que ce soit un univers alternatif, si vous aimez mon style d'écriture je pense qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à aller lire le 1er chapitre car je mettrais d'ici un ou deux jours la suite ! lool désolé pour cette pub ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kisssus à tous !

_Chapitre 6 : La prude effarouchée !_

Que faire ? Mais que faire ? s'interrogeait Hermione qui la main toujours dans le gant, n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Et l'autre imbécile qui ne dit rien ! songea t'elle.

Elle aurait tant préféré qu'il ouvre la bouche pour proférer des bêtises ou des railleries plutôt que de rester patiemment silencieux à attendre qu'elle en prenne une.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Hermione Granger maudit alors Draco Malfoy.

Fichue trêve !

Elle regarda à nouveau sa main puis le boxer de Draco.

Elle allait devoir mettre son gant là dedans ? Quelle horreur ! Non, non il devait bien avoir un autre moyen pour le laver ! Elle n'était peut être plus vierge mais tout de même, faire ce geste relevait plus que d'une simple « amitié ». Qui plus est toute nouvelle !

Elle sentit Draco s' impatienter et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Par Merlin ! Que devait elle faire ? Son cerveau marchait alors à cent à l'heure tandis que l'esprit de son compagnon lui était des plus paisibles.

Il savait qu'elle serait incapable de le faire ! Dommage ! Il n'avait plus qu' à attendre quelques instants pour la voir craquer et ce serait parfait !

Et comme si tout le monde s'était rangé du côté de Draco, quelques minutes suplémentaires de silence lui accordèrent raison car, on entendit très bientôt, une petite voix briser le silence.

« -Je ne… Je ne peux pas.. »

« -je m'en doutais » répliqua t'il ayant toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sortir un commentaire sarcastique.

Néanmoins, le « je l'avais prévu » fut suffisant pour faire sortir hermione de ses gonds. Elle se redressa et Draco se tourna pour lui faire face, découvrant une jeune femme prête à en découdre.

« -Comment ça tu t'en doutais ? » s'écria t'elle soudainnement.

« - personne ne change complètement… Je suposais juste que tu avais toujours ton caractère de sainte-nitouche ? N'est ce pas ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. qu'est que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« - Moi ? Une Sainte nitouche ? Mais qui a bien put sortir ça !

-Euh je ne crois pas que tu aimerais le savoir…

-Draco au nom de cette maudite trêve, je te demande de me dire qui m'a accusée d'être une prude éffarouchée !

-Toute la gente masculine de Poudlard. Rétorqua alors calmement ce dernier.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe, qui assoma littéralement Hermione pendant un court instant. Elle la repassa plusieurs fois en boucle dans sa tête, avant de réaliser l'ampleur de cette révélation…

Après Hermione, la miss-je-sais-tout, c'était Hermione la sainte nitouche ?

Calme, oui surtout rester calme… Tout cela n'est pas réel, non tout cela n'est qu'un vilain rêve. Il n'y avait pas de blond en face d'elle au sourire suffisant… Non, non tout allait bien. La jeune femme inspira, une, deux fois puis lorsqu'elle fut capable d'accepter la réalité, elle lança mains sur les hanches : c'était aussi ton opinion ?

« Bien sûr ! à cette époque je te haïssais plus que tout ! » laissa t'il échapper spontanément.

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-J'aurais du mal à penser le contraire…

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Regardes toi, tu es toujours aussi timide, tu rougis dès qu'il s'agit de sexe, c'est à peine si tu oserais me faire la bise !

-Alors là… Retires ça tout de suite ! s'exlama elle outrée que l'on puisse penser ça d'elle.

-Non, non et non ! lui répondit il sereinement en retour.

-Très bien tu l'auras voulu ! Je vais te prouver le contraire !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de bouger, elle passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux blonds, l'amena à elle et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Draco sourit intérieurement. Victoire ! Il avait réussit ! il n'avait même pas eut à montrer son attirance envers elle qu'elle l'embrassait déjà !

Profitant de ce moment d'égarement, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui surprise, entrouvrit la bouche.

Draco approfondit alors le baiser et à son grand bonheur, Hermione ne protesta pas. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas le faire au prix de confirmer sa réputation de sainte nitouche ! Ce qui, soit disant passant, était un mensonge inventé de toutes pièces par ses soins !

Comme si quelqu'un aurait osé lancer une telle rumeur sachant le caratère exécrable de la griffondor !

Draco passa son bras autour de sa taille tandis que leurs langues menaient une lutte acharnée où chacun essayait de contenir leur désir respectif. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir sentir son petit corps chaud contre le sien à cause de ses blessures, il redoubla d'ardeur.

Sa langue jouait avec la sienne, l'effleurant, changeant sans cesse la cadence .

Puis à bout de souffle, le baiser se fit plus doux, moins avide et ils descellèrent presque à regret leurs lèvres.

Un long silence s'installa, où la griffondor aux lèvres gonflées de désir, hésitait à retenter l'expérience. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard brillant de Malfoy qui disait littéralement « j'ai gagné », elle se défit brutalement de son emprise.

Son teint s'empourpra de nouveau réalisant ce qu'elle avait osée faire et retirant son gant, elle le balança à la figure de Draco.

Celui-ci étonné et à la fois amusé vit son dernier souhait exaucé quand Hermione lui dit :

« -Tu sais quoi Draco ? Tu peux oublier ton histoire de trêve et te la mettre où je pense ! »

« -Je ne demandais pas mieux ! »

-Quoi ?

-Et oui Hermione, ce n'était que du pipo ! Surprise, surprise ! s'écria t'il tout sourire.

-Je vais te tuer… Et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom !

-C'est vrai ? Comment dois je t'appeler alors ? Idiote ? Cheveux broussailleux ? La fiancée du dictionnaire ? l'accro des romans à l'eau de rose ? ah oui je sais ! Miss Hermione Granger, vieille fille de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort !

-On aime plaisanter à ce que je vois ! A mon tour, Monsieur je me sert mieux de mon sexe que de ma tête !"

Elle dégaina alors sa baguette de sa poche arrière de son jean et cria à l'intention de Draco : « Silencio ! ».

Notre pauvre serpentard trop lent pour récupérer sa baguette coincée sous l'oreiller, fut privé de parole mais ayant tout de même eut le geste de vouloir la prendre, il se trahit.

Mauvaise habitude que de vouloir répliquer sans cesse !

Car en effet, Hermione avait vu son bras plonger sous l'oreiller. Ses yeux étincelèrent de malice et elle dit :

« Accio baguette de Draco ! »

Il vit alors à son grand malheur, la baguette s'élever dans les airs avant de retomber en douceur dans la main d'Hermione. Ses yeux gris lancèrent des éclairs, les traits de son visage se tordirent dans tous les sens sous ses tentatives pour essayer de parler. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche et il fut obligé d'entendre une Hermione ravie aux anges :

« Ah ah on rigole moins maintenant ! Tu es fini, tu es tout petit ! J'ai gagné ! j'ai gagné ! Je vais enfin pouvoir respirer et toi tu vas pouvoir méditer sur ton sort ! n'est ce pas formidable ? Hum.. à ton doux regard, je vois que tu es du même avis ! Je suis fière de toi mon Dragounet chéri ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, tenant à distance les deux baguettes et vint tirer sur une de ses joues comme le ferait une grand mère à son petit fils.

Les yeux de Draco exprimèrent une vive douleur avant de devenir lourds de menaces. Mais Hermione n'en avait cure ! Elle allait pouvoir passer une excellente soirée !

C'est fou comme en deux jours, elle en était venu à regretter son train-train quotidien ! Songea t'elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Si tu es bien sage, j' annulerais le sort ! Je suis gentille, hein ? »

Draco la fusilla du regard et Hermione pris une pose candide, posant un doigt sur son menton.

« De quoi qu'est que tu as dis ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ! Tu peux répéter ? » demanda t'elle un sourire diabolique ornant ses lèvres.

« Je me disais aussi… Il vaut mieux parfois ne rien dire que d'ouvrir la bouche. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée ! Je repasserai sûrement dans une heure ou deux, histoire de voir si tout va bien. »

Et d'un léger baiser sur sa joue endolorie, Hermione conclut son merveilleux monologue. Draco promit de se venger, mais pour le moment, il devaitfinit de se laver tout seul ; ce qui au vue de ses blessures, allait durer un sacré moment.

Pendant ce temps, c'est à dire aux environs de 7h du soir, notre cher Ron désireux de mettre fin au calvaire d'Hermione, décida d'aller à Sainte- Mangouste.

Biensûr, il avait transplané non pas à l'entrée comme la plupart des gens, mais directement à l'accueil. Par conséquent, il ne sut donc pas qu'une crise de Rougeole sévissait dans l'hôpital…

Tout comme notre chère Hermione, il s'adressa à l'hôtesse, une certaine Anny.

« Bonsoir ! »

Etrangement Anny ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais de toute façon il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Pour tout dire, elle semblait plutôt occuper à se gratter son cou couvert de petites plaques rouges et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, Il faillit bondir en arrière.

Par merlin ! Il n'avait pas vu une tête pareille depuis que Neville avait mangé un dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue !

Des yeux bouffis, un visage rouge, et le nez qui coulait, ah ben bravo ! Si même les employés de l'hôpital étaient malades où allait le monde ? s'écria intérieurement Ron.

« -Bon… ( elle renifla du nez) bonsoir ! Que faites bous là ?

Et en plus elle parlait par le nez ! Alors ça c'était le pompon !

-Comment ça ce que je fais là ? J'ai besoin que vous preniez un patient.

- Très bien… Mais uniquement s'il a la rougeole !

-la quoi ?

-Dites moi est ce que bous sabez lire ? Demanda Anny qui ignorait que Ron n'était pas passé par la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci ayant en marre d'être pris pour un idiot, l'agressa :

-Evidemment que je sais lire ! Vieille chouette !

-Bieille chouette? Je ne bous permets pas ! Et puis si bous le prenez comme ça, je bais bous montrer ce que c'est que la rougeole ! »

Et prenant une grande inspiration, Anny lui éternua à la figure. Ron resta impassible pendant quelques instants, sentant les goutelettes de salive sur sa peau. Puis bien conscient de la chose, s'exclama : "Par merlin, vous êtes folle ! C'est dégoutant !"

Le visage d'Anny devint encore plus rouge si cela était possible et lui cria :

« -Dehors ! Sortez immédiatement ! »

Ron voulu protester mais grâce à un sytème automtique, il fut projeté à l'extérieur de l'hôpital retombant lourdement sur les fesses. Il proféra une bonnne dizaines de jurons à l'encontre de cette tête de tomate et tomba alors nez à nez avec un grand panneau.

Celui-ci disait la chose suivante : « Hôpital fermé pour cause d'épidémie de rougeole. Nous vous rapellons que les divers symptômes suivants sont : Une forte poussée de fièvre, des plaques rouges, diarhée, yeux bouffis, toux etc…

Si l'un des membres de votre famille présente plusieurs de ces symptômes veuillez nous contacter d'urgence. »

Lorsque Ron eut finit de le lire, il se sentit un peu bête mais surtout ravit de voir que cette « Anny » avait attrapée la rougeole !

Bien fait ! Ca lui apprendra ! songea t'il en transplanant de nouveau chez lui.

Quelle naïveté et quelle candeur faisait preuve notre cher Ron ! Car il était bien loin de se douter que la rougeole se transmettait par voie buccale et que Anny d'humeur revencharde lui avait éternué à la figure, le contaminant par le même occasion !

C'est ainsi que Ronald Weasley allait dans moins de quatre jours être couvert de plaques rouges…

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilààà ! C'est fini ! alors vous avez bien ri ? Je l'espère de tout cœur ! Et devinez qui c'est qui va venir se mêler des affaires d'hermione à présent ? N'oubliez pas les encouyragements ! Ah je vous rappelle également l'existence de ma nouvelle fic : « le peintre et sa muse » ! Gros kisssus à tous !

Moon cat.


	8. Ron vs Anny !

_Un patient bien encombrant!_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Darkim the queen of konery :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Dis moi tu ne serais pas visé avec la restriction sur les pseudos trop longs lol? J'espère pas! Au moins toi tu n'auras pas à souffrir du retard que j'ai infligé à beaucoup de monde! Et oui notre cher Ron, j'aime le maltraiter! Lool j'espère que tu aimeras la suite avec laquelle j'ai lutté pendant des semaines! Kissus et bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Hermione 3 :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! lool ben si il restera! pour tongrand plaisir j'espère! Voilà la suite! Merciii de prendre le temps de laisser une review! Kisssus et bonne vacances! MOon cat.

**Dray :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Viii le coup de la bouteille c'est le truc qui a marqué tout le monde! J'espère que tu as aimé d'autres trucs! En tout cas ravie que tu me suives! Voilà la suite! Kissus et bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Ichel :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Mais nannnn c'est génial ces commentaires! ce sont mes préférés looool! je t'encourage vivement à continuer! Merciiiiiii de l'adorer! Désolé pour mon grand retard! Et vive Hermione lool! Gros kisssus et bonne vacances! MOon cat.

**Lolita :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Waww j'ai un bon humour? ouffff si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai pu trouver débile ce que j'écrivais...! Bon en tout cas déolé pour ceretatrd! j'espère quand même que tu aimeras ce chapitre un peu raplapla! Gros kisssus! et bonne vacances! Moon cat.

**Happy Hermia :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Ah nannn c'est ce silencio qui m'a bloqué pendant des jours pour trouver une suite! lol mais j'ai vaincu et j'ia déjà un plan dans mas petite tête! Voilou voilà dslll pour le retard! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Mama :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Derien pour t'avoir éclairer sur les ratings, c'est la moindre des choses! Ravie que tu aimes cette fic! Alors je m'excuse pour ce grand retard! Kissus et bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Sarasheppard :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! T'es revenuess! Youpiii! Alors tes vacances? bien draguée? lool Je suis sûre que tu arroveras à te recconnecter bon sauf si t'es en vacances! C'est la meilleure des excuses! te fais de gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Sharm :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Désolééééééééééé! j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration! Grrr quel retard je suis impardonnable surtout qu'à mon avais avec ce chap tu vas beuacoup moins rire! désolé t'en supllie continues quand même à mesuivre! Gros grso kissus! Merciiii de rire c'est ce qui le plus gratifiant pour moi! Bonne vacances! MOon cat.

**1 Fanne d'Hp :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Lool ah si ce coup ci j'ai cru que le clavier allait y passer! J'arrivais plus à faire la suite! PLus d'inspiration! Quelle horreur surtout quand tu me dis que tu aimes de plus en plus! J'espère ne me pas être planté! Gros kissus! Et bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Alma :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Alors c'est vrai t'as aimé? J'espère que la ptite partie romance aussi! En tout cas moi je m'excuse pour le retard... Je suis sincérement désolé! En croisant les doigts pour que tu aimes la suite, Kisssus et bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Slydawn :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Lool oh tu sais tu peux le dire pour Ron, lool le pauvre je le maltraite! C'est plus fort que moi! Héhé et ouiii le petit baiser, il était temps qu'il arrive non? De toute façon notre cher Draco parviendra peut être encore à ses fins si ce n'est le contraire! La rougeole de Ron, lol j'ai des projets! Merciiii encore de dire que je suis gentille! Tadore! Passe de bonne vac! Chalune!

**Sephora :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Waww un remède contre la mauvaise humeur? Et ben c'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on ai fait sur cette fic! Merci merciiiiii d'adorer, de la trouver bien! J'en reviens toujours pas! C'est super gentilll! Désolé pour cet énorme retard! Panne d'inspiration! Gros grso kissus! Moon cat et bonne vac!

**Ombre et lumière :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Morgane viii ça serait génial! J'adore aussi ce personnage! Vive les sadiques comme nous et gloire à serpentard lool! Vi c'est vrai Hermione a fait fort! Youpiiii! T'adore! Aors désolé pour ce retard... J'arrivais plus snif! Bref je suis de retour! Merciii pour tout! Kisssusss! Passe de bonne vacances! Moon cat.

**Harrypotter2904 :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Arggg surtout ne m'en veux pas! Je sais que j'aurais dû mettre la suite au plus vite! Mais j'écrivais que de la merde! j'avais plus d'inspiration! Bon du coup j'ai du quand même updater mais j'aime pas du tout! Sniff c'est tout raplapla! Désolé de pas être cette fois cià la hauteur de tes compliments! Merciiii pour tout! Kissus et bonne vacances! Moon cat.

**'tite mione :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! oula hermione enlever de plein gré ce sort? lool ça m'étonnerait! Elle n'est pas assez folle pour ça! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger! Bon sauf pour Ron qui va bien s'amuser! Lool espèreons qu'il ne meure pas! Désolé pour ce gros retard! toutes mes excuses! Voilà la suite! Kissus! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Vivi97s :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Bon ben là... il n'y a pas de quoi être fière... Avec cet énorme retard, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai mis la suite rapidement! Je suis sincérement désolée, j'ai eu une panne sèche! Plus d'inspiration... Voilà.. En espèrant que tu continueras quand même à me lire! Kissus et bonne vacances! Moon cat.

**Love-pingo :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Lool je crois que tu vas me tuer non? bien comment expliquer ce retard... Manque d'inspiration et de temps! le pire c'est que c'est vrai! Lol je suis désolé! Merciii pour tes compliments! Ca fait chuad au coeur! Voilà la suite! Kissus et bonnes vanaces! Moon cat.

**LunDer :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Lool oui moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de Ron! de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher! Merciii d'être aller voir mon autre fic! Ca fait vraiment plaisir! Et vive hermione non? lool gros kissu et tbone vacances! Moon cat.

**Avelis :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Ne t'inquiètes pas je continuerai l'autre! Il est hors de question que je l'abadonne! merciii enc tout cas pour ton soutien sans faille! T'adoreee très fort! Lool c'est vrai hermione a gagné! rejouissons nous! Lol mais il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite! Voilà la suite! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! héhé viii j'adore tes rveiews! elles sont géniales! Enfinnn quelqu'un me parle de ces surnoms! merciiiii ca me rassure! Ne ti'nquiètes pas pour Ron j'ai prévu le coup! Héhé et oui c'est reparti pour un tour! Draco va t'il encore frapper? Lool voilà la suite! Kisssuss et bonnes vacances! moon cat.

**Jennymalfoy06 :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Ouééé c'est génial non, heureuse d'vaoir le même point de vue que toi! Mais Hermione gagnera t'elle encore? Je ne peux pas laisser Draco comme ça lol! c'est trop cruel non? Bien voilà la fameuse suite qui s'est bien fait attendre! kisssus! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Darky Angel :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Youpiiiiiiiiiiiii tu m'as parlé du baiser! Formidable! A croire que tout le monde l'avait oublié! Non mais! Lool désolé mais employer Ron version très naïf est trop tentant pour que je ne le fasse pas! Jespère que ça ne te déranges pas trop! Gros kissus! et bonnes vacances! T'daore! Moon cat.

**Harmony :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Waw que de compliemnst! Merciiii ! Vive draco pour son côté machiavélique! et pui hermione parce que je lui ai doné le dernier mot lol! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite! Gros gros kissus! Passe de bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Nynousette :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Rooo tu as osé le dire! Ron est un simplet fini dans cette fic je l'avoue... mais c'est plus fort que moi! je l'adore comme ça! Lol vite.. vite.. comme tu as pu le voir c'est tout le contraire! plus d'inspiration! Honet à moi!...désolé! Grso kisssus! Moon cat bonne vacances!

**Latitemarjo :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! tin je crois que je ne te remecierai jamais assez pour dire que j'ai de l'imagination car figures toi, qu'en allant sur un blog où ma fic avait été présentée, quelqu'un a dit qu'elle était trop prévisble! Coup au moral... Je ne savais plus quoi inventer! C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai mis trois plombe à rédiger la suite! Donc désolé pour ce ratard! Vive le bisous hein? lool et la vengeance aussi! Gros gros kissus! Merciii pour tout! Bonnes vacs! Moon cat.

**Lisou52 :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Ah viii l'histoire de la trêve t'as bien raison! mais j'ia pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre loool! ravie que tu rigole toujours autant! Pas contre je suis désolé pour ce gros retard! Manque d'inspiration! Voilà ce chap sera un peu mou je le crains... désolé! Kissus! passe de bonne vacances! Moon cat.

**Nayru :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! hannnnn pourquoi t'as voulu faire court? j'adore les gens bavards! zut ! lool et sii j'ai eu une lectrice ne moinssss lol c'est la cata! Enfin j'en ai déjà plein de formidable! waww merciii poru tous ces compliments! ravie que tu aimes mon style d'écriture même si je ne saurais pas le décrire! lool je suis nulle! En plus je vous ai fait attendre! problème d'inspiration... c'est une horreur ces chsoe là! Fallait bien que ça arrive! Me revoilàààà! Gro grosss kisssus! passe de tès bonnes vac! T'adore! Chalune.

**Toxik-girl :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Merciiii d'être alelr voir mon autre fic! c'est très gentil de ta part! Ravie que tu ai encore une fois rigoler! C'est le but de cette fic alors c'est génial quand il est atteint! Bon apr contre celui là...il est bof... j'espère que tu aimeras quand même! Gros kissus! bonnes vacances! t'adore! Moon cat.

**Hermione2b :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! oueee t'as bien raisonn! vive le girl powaaaa! Mais j'ai du mal pourtant lol! Enfin voilà la suite bien retardée! désoléééé! j'espère que tu ne la trouveras pas trop plate! Kissus ! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Lucedelune :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Ohlalala c'est vrai? tes fière de moi? wawww... T'as review est tout bonnement un régal! t'assure quequand je la lis j'ai un sourire plaqué aux lèvres! T'es trop gentille! vive la musik à fonnnnnd! Lol oui c'ets vrai sacré Ron mais bon je l'adore quand il est comme ça pas toi? Héhé les épreuves c'est chiant mai qu'est qui est encore plus chiant? un prof qui sent mauvais je crois... lool alez voilà la suite! Gros gros kissus! tadoreeeeee! bonne vac! Moon cat.

**Pris :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta revieww! Heurese de te revoir de nouveau! même ravie! Lool et oui une hermione machiavélique comme on les aimes! je vais essayer de tout faire pour que ça continues comme ça! j'epsère que tu avs aimer ce chap que moi je trouve assez rasabt! e fais de gros kissus! t'adore! passe de bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

_Note de l'auteur :_ kikouuu à tous ! je voulais m'excuser pour mon énorme retard ! Cela est dû à une véritable panne d'inspiration ! J'ai rédigé je ne sais combien de brouillons pour éviter d'écrire n'importe quoi enfin bref je sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai intérêt à me reprendre ! Merciiii encore pour tout! j'ai eu le bac ! Yattaaaaa pardonn pour ce retard! Je vous souhaite de très bonne vacances! Kissus Moon cat.

P.S : A la fin du chap je vous donnerais mes dates de vacances comme ça je verrai quand je peux updater! donnez moi les votres aussi!

la suite de l'autre fic arrivera très bientôt!

**Chapitre 8 : Ron vs Anny !**

Un doute vint traverser l'esprit de Ronald Wealsey. Un infime, ridicule soupçon qui fut pourtant suffisant pour l'inquiéter.

Se pourrait il que… ?

Non, non allons quelle imagination ! Mais.. et si cette fichue infirmière… ?

Par Merlin, elle n'orait pas osé tout de même ? Le panneau indiquait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une épidémie… Et qui dit épidémie dit maladie contagieuse…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Paniqué, Ron ne vit plus qu'une seule solution, aller chez sa bonne vieille Hermione !

Celle-ci, loin de s'imaginer qu'un invité surprise s'apprêtait à débarquer chez elle, se relaxait paisiblement dans son bain. De la mousse, des sels de bain et une musique de fond, tout était parfait.

Pas de cris, ni de hurlements, elle en avait presque réussit à oublier Draco. Le silence… quel bonheur ! Enfin, elle allait pouvoir passer une excellent soirée comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps ! Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle s'enfonça encore plus dans l'eau chaude. Progressivement, ses yeux se firent lourds, ses muscles se relachèrent et très vite elle somnola.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand, après une vingtaine de minutes, son rêve de tranquilité s'acheva brusquement.

Un « Hermione » vint titiller son ouïe.

La jeune femme l'ignora royalement pensant que cet appel sortait tout droit de son imagination. Décidément Draco avait presque réussit son coup ! Elle entendait des voix ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas devenir folle !

« Hermione ! »

Cette fois ci, elle ouvrit les yeux et tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit. Rien, pas un chat. Bien, fausse alerte ! Elle referma les yeux. Le clapotis de l'eau vint à nouveau la bercer tandis qu'une porte grinça faiblement. Une petite tête rousse passa au travers de l'embrasure et un autre « Hermione » se fit entendre.

Alors, avec une lenteur infinie, notre chère griffondor se contraignit à ouvrir les yeux puis à pencher sa tête en dehors de la baignoire. Immédiatement après, ses joues s'empourprèrent, sa respiration se fit saccadée, rapide. Une formidable colère l'envahit et sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle se saisit d'un shampoing qu'elle projeta de toute ses forces contre la porte.

Ron eut le réflexe de la refermer à temps.

Un « Je vais te tuer ! » retentit dans toute la salle de bain et il perçut de l'agitation.

« Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! C'est très important ! » tenta il d'expliquer

Mais Hermione s'en fichait royalement et l'instant suivant, ouvrit la porte à toute volée, vêtue d'un peignoir. Elle l'assassina du regard tandis que Ron reculait et lui demanda :

« Dis moi, vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ? Vous ne voulez pas que je puisse me reposer, c'est ça? Tu as envie que je tue n'est ce pas ? »

Elle s'avança, la colère brillant dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Je t'assure que je suis venu parce que je n'avais plus d'autre solution ! » il tritura le pan de sa chemise avant de lancer à Hermione un air de chien battu.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas alors il accentua son regard, des petites larmes pointant au coin de ses yeux. Hermione soupira et murmura :

« Très bien… Qu'est qui t'arrive ? »

Le visage tristounet de Ron s'évapora pour laisser place à un grand soulagement. Sans tarder, il lui raconta son aventure qui n'avait d'autre but que de l'aider.

Il la vit alors passer de l'inquiétude à l'impatience avant d'arriver à nouveau à un stade assez calme. Une fois l'histoire finie, elle se tapota le menton rêveuse avant de le fixer presque en souriant.

« Bien, J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as probablement attrapé la rougeole Ron. » Annonça t'elle comme s'il était son patient.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment je vais faire ? Lavande a besoin de moi ! » s'écria t'il sous la panique.

« Elle a surtout besoin que tu restes loin d'elle pendant un moment ! » Répliqua Hermione toujours en colère d'avoir été dérangée.

« Ah… Et… Et qu'est que je fais maintenant ? »

« Tu vas retourner sagement à l'hôpital et demander à te faire interner. Tiens je vais même te faire un mot ! Pendant ce temps redescends au salon. »

Ron complètement abasourdi lui obéit sans protester. Retourner là bas pour être mis en observation… cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir être gentil avec l'hôtesse d'accueil… Jamais de la vie ! quelle horreur !

Pourtant, l'instant d'après, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'hôpital, un papier à la main.

Il entra et pour signifier sa présence, racla sa gorge. Anny se retourna, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

«Tiens encore bous ? Qu'est que bous boulez ? »

Ron de mauvaise humeur lui donna le mot d'Hermione. Elle le lut en silence puis... Elle éclata de rire :

« -Ahahaha bien fait ! j'étais sûre que ça allait marcher ! » laissa t'elle échapper cruellement. Le visage de Ron vira à l'écarlate. Si cette infirmière boulotte pensait avoir gagné, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

« -Vous savez que je pourrais vous faire un procès… »

« -Un procès ? Et pourquoi donc je bous prie ? »

« -Pour avoir sciemment contaminé une personne !»

Le visage poupon d'Anny se fit tout sourire et elle répliqua :

« -Dans ce cas je bous attaquerai aussi.. Pour agression berbale ! »

« -Quoi ? Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité ! »

« -Bous pensez braiment que je suis une bielle chouette alors ? »

« -Non ! Vous êtes pire que ça ! » Anny devint rouge de colère tandis que Ron lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle éclata :

« - Bous êtes la personne la plus insupportable que je n'ai jamais Bu ! Simple d'esprit !

Ce fut alors le début d'un échange verbale très recherché car Ron répliqua immédiatement avec :

"-Idiote !

-Poil de carotte ! s'écria Anny.

-Vieille fille !

-Crétin !

-Ecervelée !

-Eunuque !

-Oh mais quelle formidable ambiance ! "Attendez mais d'où cela sortait il ?

Nos chers « amis » se tournèrent pour voir le médicomage en chef, Mr Malyong arriver tout sourire. La seule femme présente soupira de soulagement.

« Mr Malyong … Jamais je n'aurais été aussi heureuse de bous boir benir ! Aidez moi, ce… Ce… Enfin il est fou ! »

« fou ? Ce n'est pas moi qui contamine les gens ! » s'exclama Ron plus qu'enervé de s'être fait insulté d'eunuque.

Anny se leva bien décider à l'étrangler avec ses petites mains mais Maylong s'interposa, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Voyons… Ce ne sont pas des manières Anny ! » puis, se tournant vers Ron ajouta : « Venez je vais m'occuper de vous. Veuillez la pardonner, elle est morte de fatigue. »

Ron ne loupa pas l'occasion d'enfoncer le clou et lui répondit : « bien sûr… C'est normal quand on est âgé, on a plus toute sa tête… »

Il la regarda discrètement puis s'engagea avec Maylong dans un couloir. Anny elle héista à aller le rouer de coups puis finalement se promit de se venger aussi vite que possible !

Pendant ce temps, bien loin de toute cette agitation, Hermione fut contrainte de rendre visite à Lavande pour lui expliquer pourquoi Ron était toujours absent.

Lavande n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et ne cessa de s'agiter dans tous les sens, ce qui épuisa très vite Hermione. Ses paupières se fermèrent progressivement… Dormir.. Oui elle avait besoin de dormir…

Ainsi, se servant de Draco comme excuse, elle pris la fuite après seulement quelques minutes passées en compagnie de Lavande. Elle transplana rapidement après un bref au revoir.

Guidée par un appel irrésitible qui était celui du lit, elle survola son escalier avant de passer devant la chambre de Draco.

Contre toute attente et malgré la fatigue, elle décida d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien du côté de ce dernier. Après tout, réduit au silence, il ne devait plus poser de problème…

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et trouva Draco endormi, allongé sur le dos, une main encore dans la bassine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver diablement séduisant.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son torse, puis sur ses lèvres si douces… Une partie d'elle désira l'embrasser sauvagement histoire de le réveiller mais elle refoula son envie, s'approchant avec précaution de Draco.

Elle posa une main sur son front. Plus de fièvre c'était déjà ça. Il avait l'air profondément endormi…

Juste l'air.

Comme si Draco Malfoy aurait pu s'endormir aussi facilement après s'être fait privé de parole ! Il avait somnolé puis, avec son arrivée, était plus réveillé que jamais ! Mais comme à son habitude, la comédie semblait être partie intégrante de lui même.

Il avait toutefois faillit se trahir lorsque il avait entrouvert les yeux avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur son front.

Hermione soupira. Décidément avec cette gueule d'ange, elle avait du mal à rester sévère et détournant le regard, elle tourna les talons.

Ah non elle n'allait pas partir comme ça ! Songea Draco. Vengeance !

N'hésitant pas, il sortit une de ses jambes du lit qui barra naturellement la route à la jeune femme. Celle-ci trébucha violemment dessus car elle n'avait pas pour habitude de marcher en regardant ses pieds !

Ses bras se tendirent pour amortirent la chute tandis que Draco ouvrait les yeux pour la voir s'applattir comme une crêpe !

« Par Merlin ! » Hurla Hermione en tombant rudement sur les genoux. Elle regarda la maudite jambe qui pendait toujours dans le vide qui comme par magie s'abattit sur son dos. Hermione grogna sous ma douleur avant de relever furieuse.

« Draco ! »

L'intéressé resta immobile essayant toujours de paraître aussi endormi malgré le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Hermione le pris par les épaules et fit tout ce qu'elle put pour qu'il ouvre les yeux mais elle n'essuya qu'un cuisant échec. Ellese pencha alors à quelques centimètres de son visage et lui murmura :

« Je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas, alors tu vas m'écouter bien sagement. Si demain j'ai le moindre bleu par ta faute tu seras un homme mort ! Ce qui est sûr néanmoins, c'est que tu resteras encore muet un bon moment ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'en fut la tête haute de la chambre même si elle savait qu'il l'avait bien eut.

Maudit soit il !

Ce soir là, la nuit lui parut des courtes et lorsqu'elle se leva au environs de neuf heures du matin, avec une bonne douleur au dos, elle eut « l'heureuse » surprise de recevoir du courrier.

Cette fois ci c'était Ginny qui lui demandait de venir la voir. Pouvait elle se permettre de laisser Draco seule ce matin ? Au lieu de s'inquiéter, elle se rapella sa chute contre la moquette et sa décision fut prise. Bien sûr qu'elle le pouvait de toute façon ce crétin allait dormir jusqu'à midi !

Sans hésiter davantage, elle se prépara, contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son amie de toujours.

Pendant ce temps Harry, apprit la nouvelle avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme…

« -Mais enfin pourquoi veux tu partir alors que Hermione nous rend visite ? s'exclama Ginny.

-Non je ne peux pas ! J'ai trop de travail ma chérie, je ne peux vraiment pas rester mentit Harry soudainement pressé de fuir de la maison.

-Très bien… Et ce regard paniqué alors ?

-Euh… C'est… C'est parce que je vais arriver en retard ! Voilà ! Excuse moi encore ! (il l'embrassa) Je t'aime !

-Moi..."

Mais Harry détalait déjà comme un lapin. Par Merlin, on aurait dit qu'il fuyait le diable se dit Ginny en fermant la porte. Hermione avait réellement dû faire fort ce coup ci ! Ce qu'elle avait hâte qu'elle arrive !

Harry, lui se débarrassa de sa cape. A l'annonce de sa visite, il avait eu un formidable coup de chaud et les nerfs à vifs. Depuis l'autre fois, il avait appris à se méfier d'Hermione Granger ! Elle ne l'aurait plus, oh non ! D'ailleurs il allait profiter de son absence pour aller voir Draco et terminer leur petite discussion !

Cependant, il était loin de se douter que Draco allait à nouveau l'entraîner vers quelques « désagréments »…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà c'est fini ! bon je pense avoir retrouvé de l'inspiration à l'issue de ce chapitre ! Je vous en conjure donc de poursuivre votre lecture même si ce que vous avez lu vous a parut sans intérêt ! Merciiii encore ! Très bonne vacances ! Kisssusss n'oubliez pas vos critiques ! Moon cat

P.S : Je pars en vac du 15 au 30 juillet, sans ordinateur... Je pourrais toujours aller dans un cyber café néanmoins... Cependant du 7 au 12 aout et du 19 au 26 août je ne pourrais pas.. Ensuite j'ai la prépa! Brefff j'essayerai de continuer! ET vous? GRos kisssuss


	9. changement dans l'air

_Genre : _Humour, romance.

_Pairing : _Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Ron/Lavande.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Johanna : **Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Lol je sais que tu me suis encore du coup! c'est très gentil que malgré tes soucis de connection tu ais pensé à moi! Et que de compliments! Merciii beaucoup! On va essayer de faire aussi bien pour ce chapitre! A toi aussi bonnes vacances! Gros kisssuss! Moon cat.

**1 Fanne d'Hp :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Ohh c'est génial ça si tu l'iame de plus en plus! C'est vrai que je me suis aussi attachée loool! Enfin merciiii pour tes encouragements! la suite s'est fait attendre je crois! Lool en espèrant que tu aimes! Gros kissus! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Harmony :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Heu... rapidement... lool avec moi c'ets beaucoup demandé... C'est pas cool je sais et j'en suis désolée! J'epsère que tout vas bien depuis que tu es rentrée de vacances! Voilà la fameuse suite! Merciiii pour tous tes compliments! Gross kisssus! Moon cat.

**Sarasheppard :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Héhé toi aussi tu t'es faite draguée, lool après tout c'est fait pour ça les vacances! oh et t'es même allée dans un cyber café, waww c'est vachement gentil! lool et ouiii j'adore moi aussi Ron et anny, ils sont assez comiques! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je publies encore pendant les vacs! c'est plutôt à la rentrée que ce sera dur! Voilà la suite! Merciiiii pour tout! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Darky Angel :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Youpiii tu me suis encore! merciiii!Ola tu travailles les 2 mois, c'est très courageux je trouve! Bonne chance! Merciii en tout cas pour tous tes compliments, ils me font toujours autant plaisir! Vu que t'écris super biennn! loool bref j'epsère qu'on se reparlera malgré ton boulot! Voilà la suite! Te fais de gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Floreole :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! lool les quelques désagréments, ils arriveront ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Mais j'ai tellement de trucs avec cette fic que je sais plus où donner de la tête! En tout cas voilà la suite! J'epsère qu'elle te plaira! je te souhaite également de très bonnes vacances! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever : **Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! T'as parlé de mes surnomssss! Merchiiiii beaucoup et pour le bac aussi! Ca fait tellement plaisir de voir qu'on remarque les petits détails! Aie et pour la faute c'est que j'ai un gros problème! le correcteur de microsoft word marche plussss et j'ai beau relire j'oublie toujours un pti truc! Ca me soule! et en plus c'est la faute de mon père! Lool Hermione les surprendre? t'inquiète pas elle a de la ressource!m! Oh c'est bien t'es prise en fac alors non? Parce que moi c'est la prépa du coup je reprends en septembre...; Ca va être très dur! Ahhh zut t'es en vacs en ce moment! Bon ben tant pis sniff! te fai de gro gro kissus! Moon cat.

**Nayru : **Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! loool oui c'est vrai j'iame les gens bavard parce que moi c'est la même! Wawwww tu m'as gaté là que ce soit ua niveau de compliments ou de la longueur de la review! Merciiii! Chouette tu m'as pardonnée de mon retard héhé heureusement que mes pannes d'inspi sont de courtes durée! Lool enfin tout est relatif n'est ce pas? Tu as donc pu constater que j'ai quand même continué! lol c'est pas beau tout ça? mdrr bon moi aussi faut que je me calme! t'adore! moi aussi! te fais de gros kissuss! j'espère que tes vacs se sont bien passées! Moon cat.

**LaMissMary :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Chouettee j'ai une nouvelle lectrice! génial! Merciiii beaucoup pour tous tes compliments! Je susi sûre que toi aussi tu as une sacrée imagination alors ne te dévalorise pas! lool mais purquoi draco ferait t'il des ennuis à Harry et hermione? lool il ets gentil quand même! Enfin, je sais que tu pourras pas lire ce chap mais bon! Bonne lecture! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**toxik-girl :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Et vi j'essaye que ça reste drôle c'est pas forcément évident! Heureuse que tu aimes Anny et Ron! Je me demandais comment ça allait passer! Quant à Hermione c'est très bien de la soutenir lol! Sinon ça serait pas cool même si Draco ets bien aussi non? Bon bref, voila la suiteeeee! J'espère que tu l'aimeras! Merciiii encore! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**LunDer :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Euh je crois que j'ai réussi non? j'ia publié malgré le manque de temps! Lol j'epsère que je pourrais encore! En tout cas merciiii pour tes encouragements et aussi pour le fait que tu suives ma fic depuis le début! C'est vraiment très sympa! Te fais de gros kissuss! Bonnes vac encore une fois! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Ombre et lumière :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Wawwww sacrée review! Lol j'ai beaucoup aimé la plume et l'encre! j'adore écrire avec mais c'est vrai que cela prend beaucoup de temps! Le rapprochement, ne t'inquiètes pas il arrive c'ets vrai que je suis assez lente sur ce coup là! Pas terrible! Quant à tes congés c'est gentil de me les avoir signalé! J'espère que tu trouveras le temps de lire ce chapitre! Te fais de gros kissus! T'adore! Moon cat.

**Dray-Hermy :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Et oui l'histoire de la rougeole ça a été le point de départ! Ravie que cela te plaise! Voilàa la suite! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Lucedelune :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Wawwww que de compliments... Merciiii vraiement merciiii beaucoup! Comment tu peux dire que j'écris mieux que toi? j'ai jamais rien lu de toi! Je suis sûre que tu écris bien et puis tu as le temps t'es plus jeune que moi lool! Et viii j'adore la vengeance c'est toujours comme ça dans les coups bas! T'aime pas? Ne t'inquiètes pas la suite est là! Gros gros kissuss! Tadore! Moon cat.

**Love-pingo :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Oula bon courage pour ton travail! Tu travailles dans quoi? Merciiiii pour tous ces compliments! Ca fait super plaisir! Voilà la suite! Bonnes vacs! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Latitemarjo :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Nan, nan c'est pas la personne qui tient le blog c'est un visiteur lool désolée de m'être mal exprimée! ahh vii j'ai adoré écrire l'échange entre Ron et Anny, lool je les trouve pas mal! Merciii dedire que 'jai de l'imagination! en tout cas je vais essayer d'accélérer la romance! Mais j'ai tellement de possibilité que je 'mégare lool! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi! te fais de gros kissuss! Moon cat.

**Lisou52 :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Ohhh ne t'inquiète pas pour la review! c'ets déjà super gentil d'en avoir laisser autant! Moi je vien de rentré il y a deux jours donc je publies, en plus ca correspond avec tes dates! Merciiii pour tous tes compliments, voilà la suite! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Alexiell :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Mais aussi pour tous tes compliments! je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise autant! Te souhaites de très bonne vacances! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Pris :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Wawww tu pars pour 6 mois? pourquoi? c'est énorme! la chance! ET vi j'iame bien terroriser Harry , en fait c'est un harry version comique!En tout cas merciiii de me suivre te de me laisser d'aussi gentilles reviews! Te fais de gros gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Malicia :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Ravie que tu ais autant ri! Ca fait plaisir de le savoir! Euhh occupée, occupée ca va aller en fin de compte loool! Franchement je sui flattée que cette fic t'accroche autant et j'espère que ça continueras à être le cas! Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**HappyHermia :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! C'est vrai ? T'as commencé à écrire sur papier? wawww c'ets géniall! Ca parle de quoi? Pour tes fics, il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de tmeps mais j'irais faire un tour! Promis! Bon vu que tu n'es pas là je te souhaite quand même une bonne lecture d'avance! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Nioumi :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! ( loool moi aussi je ne change pas de refrain) parce que ca fait toujours aussi plaisir! Pleins de compliments, c'ets génial! Bref, voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras! Gros kisssus et bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**'Titemione :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Ah viii sacrés échanges non? comme j'ai dit c'était très recherché! loool! humm les désagréments ca viendra bientôt ne t'inquiètes pas! Bon en attendant voilà la suite! pourvu que tu aimes! Kissusss! Moon cat.

**Sephora :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Bah bien sur que je dois te remercier! Non mais! C'ets super gentilllll! J'espère que les gens comme tu as dit pensent pareils! Ravie que tu rigoles toujours autant! Merciii pour tous tes compliments! Mais si que je mets la suite en aout! voilàa la suite! Kisssus Moon cat.

**JennyMalfoy06 :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Oh tu as du mal? ben écoute si j'étais toi je me lancerais dans l'écriture, les idées se mettront en place toute seule! Enfin pour moi ça marche! Merciii que tu la suive toujours! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Nattie black :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! oh bon courage pour ton déménagement! j'espère que tu as eu de l'aide et que tu as réussi à skouatter l'ordi de ton grand père! En totu cas ca seriat vraiment cool! Voilaaa la suite! En espèrant qu'elle te plaira! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuuuu ! Me revoilà ! Et oui c'est toujours pas fini ! Bien dans ce chapitre… pleins de trucs drôle ? lol ça reste à voir ! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vos vacances se passent pour le mieux ! Et que aussi vbous apprécierez ce chapitre ! En tout cas merciiiii pour tous vos encouragements, vos compliments ! On a dépassé les 200 review ! J'en étais Baba ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de tout cœur ! Merciiiii et bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 9 : Changement dans l'air…_

« Hermione ! Comment vas tu ? allez ne reste pas dehors comme ça ! Rentre, rentre vite ! » De loin, voilà à quoi devait ressembler le babillage incessant de sa Ginny survoltée, songea Harry caché derrière un buisson.

Un peu plus et il aurait été cuit ! Une branche vint taquiner le bas de son dos en s'infiltrant sous un pan de sa chemise. Une horrible démangeaison le parcourut et Hermione aperçut brièvement un tuya s'agiter sauvagement. Heureusement pour lui, elle choisit de rentrer chez eux.

Harry put alors laisser libre cours à son corps. Il éternua violemment, sa main se mit à parcourir de haut en bas son dos. Soulagement.

Puis jetant un coup d'œil prudent au voisinage, il s'extirpa du buisson. Encore quelque pas pour être hors de portée de sa maison et il pourrait transplaner.

« Alors comme ça on joue les espions… Mr potter ! »

Harry sursauta de frayeur en sentant des griffes s'enfoncer dans son dos.

Par Merlin, cette journée commençait vraiment bien !

Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec sa voisine, chapeau de paille et griffe de jardin à la main. Une vieille sorcière grincheuse qui aimait lui rappeler qu'elle aussi avait eut un poste important au ministère de la magie. Elle observa d'un œil sévère sa tenue débraillée. Harry gêné tenta de l'ajuster sans grand succès.

« -Pourriez vous m'expliquez ce que vous faisiez dans mon buisson. ? » demanda t'elle d'un air inquisiteur.

« -Et bien je… Voyez vous… Je… Je cherchais mes lunettes ! » s'écria t'il en passant un doigt dessus.

« -Vos lunettes ? Dois je comprendre que vous avez pour habitude de vous égarer dans mes tuyas ? »

« -Mais… Mais pas du tout ! »

« -Que dirait votre pauvre femmme, mr Potter ? Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Espionnez des personnes honnêtes comme moi ! » le menaça t'elle avec sa griffe de jardin.

« -Voyons Mme Burns vous m'avez mal compris ! Jamais de la vie je n'oserais… »

« -Mensonge ! C'est votre métier qui vous est monté à la tête oui ! D'ailleurs… »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus, une horrible migraine l'assaillant. Allait elle enfin se taire ?

Il sentait son visage devenir cramoisi et réprimait difficilement l'envie de l'agresser

verbalement.

Il se força à inspirer profondément, une puis deux fois avant de lui dire avec son plus beau sourire : « Vous avez parfaitement raison Mme Burns ! Cependant et je suis sûr que vous le comprendrez je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard à mon travail… »

Le visage de Mme Burns changea alors immédiatement d'attitude. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice et lui répondit : « Oh… Une nouvelle mission secrète c'est bien ça ? Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ne dirais rien ! »

« Oui tout à fait Mme Burns, je connais votre dévouement pour le ministère… » Dit Harry en roulant des yeux. La vieille femme ne le remarqua pas et le saluant discrètement s'en fut retourner à son jardinage comme si de rien n'était.

Harry lui s'éloigna quelque peu pour transplaner en se demandant si il venait réellement de se faire agresser par une sexagénaire.

« -Quoi ? Tu veux me dire que Harry, mon Harry, s'est enfermé dans les toilettes avec Malfoy ?

"-hm, hm… " acquiesça Hermione.

"-Si je ne te connaissais pas je ne t'aurais pas cru aussi cruelle… Chanceuse ! Ca a dû être génial ! " s'exclama Ginny en se resservant un peu de thé.

"-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Harry t'as menti." Dit sa compagne en se calant mieux dans le fauteuil en cuir noir.

"-Oui mais ce n'est tout de même pas une excuse valable à mes yeux !"

"-Et après on dit que c'est moi qui est cruelle… Plaisanta Hermione."

"-Enfin… Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je t'ai invité…"

"-Ah bon ?"

"-Voyons Hermione, tu vis avec Draco Malfoy ! Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ! " exulta Ginny.

"-Pas… Pas du tout. Je te signale que nous n'avons jamais put nous supporter." S'efforça de dire cette dernière qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

"-A d'autres ! Ne suis je pas ta meilleure amie ? Tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Alors dis moi tout ! il est toujours aussi… tu vois… Aussi…"

-" Malchiavélique ? Sournois ? Imbus de lui même ?"

"-Non ! non… Beau, séducteur, avec un corps parfaitement proportionné ?"

"-Je mentirais si je disais le contraire !"

"- j'en étais sûre ! Alors tu l'as vu nu ? C'est ça ? " Ginny remarqua le visage écarlate d'hermione et avide de ragots s'empressa d'ajouter d'une toute petite voix : "oh… Ne me dis pas que ?"

"- ça suffit ! Je l'ai embrassé pas couché avec !"

Zut ! elle venait d'avouer ! Décidément quand il s'agissait de tirer les vers du nez Ginny était la plus forte !

"-Ah c'est tout ?" demanda t'elle légèrement déçue.

"-Et bien oui… pourquoi ?"

"-Euh… Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus… Comment dire de plus croustillant ! Enfin… Te connaissant je n'aurais pas du y penser."

Hermione fronça les sourcils, une bouffée d'exaspération montant dans sa gorge. Après Draco, c'était Ginny qui sous entendait qu'elle était une sainte nitouche ? Le plus effrayant était que si sa meilleure amie le pensait aussi, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle le soit vraiment…

Par merlin, ce qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser Draco ! Enfin, juste histoire de se rassurer…

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait finit par réussir et s'était introduit sans trop de difficulté dans la maison d'Hermione. Il passa une main sur son front avant de monter les marches du grand escalier en bois. Puis, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Draco. Il inspira pronfondément comme pour se convaincre qu'il devait l'ouvrir. « Courage » se murmura t'il, en tournant la poignée. La porte pivota alors pour lui montrer un Draco malfoy qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux ébahis.

Sauvé ! Il était sauvé ! Potter allait venir à sa rescousse ! Il le délivrerait de ce fichu sort qu'Hermione avait osé lui lancé !

Il tenta de lui mimer la situation mais tout ce que Harry comprenait, ou du moins, voyait était un Draco particulièrement agité qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

« C'est une nouvelle façon pour me dire bonjour, Malfoy ? » tenta il de deviner.

Pas de réponse.

Draco se tapota la bouche et fit coulisser sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle était scellée. Il répéta son geste une dizaine de fois car Harry cherchait mille et une explications possibles. Enfin, après une réfléxion intense, vint la délivrance. Notre cher survivant avait réussit à interpréter les singeries de Malfoy et s'exclama :

« Pauvre Hermione, tu as vraiment dû la pousser à bout pour qu'elle en vienne à t'empêcher de parler ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils et nia farouchement de la tête.

« Enfin, je suis désolé pour elle mais il faut que l'on finisse notre conversation. » Dit harry à la plus grande joie de Draco dont les yeux gris rayonnèrent.

Et sans plus attendre, il se saisit de sa baguette et annula le sort.

« -Tu en a mis du temps à comprendre ! » lâcha alors avec toute sa délicatesse le serpentard.

"-Tu veux peut être redevenir muet ?" répliqua Harry en prenant la chaise du bureau en bois laqué.

"-Sans façon !"

"-Dans ce cas, soit un peu plus reconnaissant !"

"- Là, tu m'en demandes trop Potter !"

"-Très bien ! Très bien ! Comme tu veux ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre tes sarcasmes."

"-hn…"

Un long moment de silence s'écoula puis Draco se mit à dévisager Harry d'un air étrange, très étrange… Finalement, il dit sur un ton mielleux à souhait : « Si tu veux que je te dise quelque chose sur ma mission, il va falloir être gentil. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le visage de Harry se décompose. Pourquoi rien ne se déroulait toujours comme prévu ? Et depuis quand se faisait on du chantage entre collègues de travail ? Il soupira lourdement car il savait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

S'avouant vaincu, il demanda : « qu'est que tu veux ? »

« -Je veux que tu me rendes ma baguette, Potter. » répondit calmement ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

« -Tu as très bien entendu ! »

« -Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« -Dis plutôt que tu as peur d'Hermione ! » lança sans vergogne Draco.

« -Retires ça tout de suite ! »

« -Froussard ! »

« -Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne la crains pas !»

« -Lâche ! Menteur ! Que fais tu de la solidarité masculine, de l'humiliation qu'Hermione nous a fait subir ! »

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. S'il lui rendait sa baguette Hermione s'en rendrait vite compte et il risquait d'être à nouveau en ligne de mire. Il serait dans son collimateur pour un bon moment et Ron ne serait même pas là pour l'aider ! Ah non… C'était trop risqué !

D'un autre côté, depuis quand devrait il avoir peur d'elle ? N'était il pas assez mature pour pouvoir se défendre ? Et cette humiliation ne méritait elle pas réparation ?

Il réfléchit encore pendant quelques instants, se rapellant la mission d'importance qu'avait accompli Malfoy.

« C'est d'accord… Je marche. » lâcha t'il soudainnement.

Le visage de Draco rayonna de bonheur et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : Victoire !

Il l'avait corrompu !

Cependant, il fut lui aussi rapidement prit au dépourvu …

« -Avant de retrouver ta baguette, je veux juste savoir une chose… » dit Harry sur un ton curieusement calme.

« -Laquelle ? »

« -Pourquoi t'acharnes tu sur Hermione ? »

Draco allait répondre que c'était parce qu'il la détestait, parce que c'était Granger mais rien ne sortit à part quelques balbutiements. Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire en remarquant que le serpentard rougissait faiblement. Il décida alors de l'arrêter dans son monologue d'explications qui ne tenaient pas debout et lui dit : « Je m'en doutais… »

Draco arrêta de parler, le fixant avec méfiance : « qu'est que tu veux dire ? »

« -tu sais… Qui aime bien châtie bien… »

« -Balivernes. » bougonna Draco en détournant le regard.

« -Si tu le dis… » répliqua ironiquement Harry. Sur ce, il engagea la conversation sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux.

De part et d'autres, que cela soit chez Ginny ou chez Hermione la discussion battit son plein, chacun réglant ses petites affaires. Harry fut le premier à s'éclipser après s'être presque volontairement rangé du côté de Draco, à nouveau en possession de sa baguette. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de quitter son amie, l'esprit déjà tourné vers son patient.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle vers une heure de l'après midi, elle monta le voir. Elle était sûre qu'il attendait son repas de pied ferme, prêt à sortir une réplique de mauvais goût. Au lieu de ça, elle le trouva paisiblement endormi.

Le drap blanc recouvrait son corps jusqu'à son bassin, dévoilant son torse pâle. Les rayons du soleils dessinaient les contours de son corps, creusaient les ombres, s'emprisonnaient dans ses fins cheveux blonds, lui donnant un air irréel.

Hermione se souvint alors de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny et sans un bruit s'apporcha du lit. Là, elle fit alors ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut faire lorsqu'il avait débarqué chez elle.

L'embrasser.

Avec douceur.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous adoreeee ! Lol je ne sais même pas pourquoi je commence avec ça ! En tout cas c'est vrai ! Sinon pensez vous que les vacances ont fait du bien à la suite de l'histoire ? Me suis je ramolli le cerveau ? lool j'espère pas ! D'autant plus que j'ai 3 fics à finir… oulala c'ets du boulot… J'ai la flèmeeee ! Vive les encouragements ! Gros gros kissus ! A bientôt ! Moon cat.


	10. Je t'aime moi non plus!

**Un patient bien encombrant !**

_Genre :_ Humour, romance.

_Pairing :_ Draco/hermione, Ginny/Harry, Ron/lavande.

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuuu à tous! Bon je commence par la mauvaise nouvelle ! et oui j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je rentre en prépa ! Ce qui signifie beaucoup de difficukté à updater ! Mais je continuerais tout de même la fic alors ne m'abandonner pas s'il vous plaît ! Merciiiiii !

Ah si cela vous intéresse je me suis fais aggresser de cinglée et de pervser si je me souviens bien au travers d'une "charmante" review! je rapelle donc que les fics sont un moyens de voir les chose qu'on ne trouverait pas dans un livre merci! quand à celle qui m'as balancé tout cela, si par miracle elle vient encore par ici, je dirais que c'est ridicule!

Bon sinon, voilà un nouveau chapitre avec plein de promesse à venir ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merciiii encore pour vos reviews ! Kisssus Moon cat alias chalune .

P.S : Je vous souhaite une excellente rentrée!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lovely Dray :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Lool et oui la fic s'engage sur un autre chemin! J'espère qu'il te plaira mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublié l'humour! lool voilouuu gros kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Sharm :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Merciii aussi pour ces compliments! et oui on a toujours le chic pour stopper au bon moment! Mais ca yest je mets la suite! J'espère que le ptit retard ne t'as pas trop agacé! gros kissus! Bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**oOoMaRieOoO :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour tes reviews! lool pas facile d'écrire ton pseudo! Merciii d'avoir pris le temps de alisser plusiseurs reviews! C'est très gentil de ta part! En tout cas je suis ravie que tu trouves cette fic aussi drôle! Voilà la suite! Kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**HappyHermia :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Et oui hermione à craqué lool! ravie que cela te plaise! Draco va être destabilisé c'est sûr mais après... lol tu verras dans le chapitre! Bref voilà la suite! Merciiii encore! Kisssus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Avelis :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! waww c'est vraiu? retomber amoureuse... et ben miciiii je pensais pas que la fic pouvait donner cet effet là! J'en suis toute heureuse! a moi aussi tu m'as manqué! et ben j'ai passé de sacré vacances! lool des bobos et du soleil si tu veux des détails de mes vacances rocambolesques n'hésite pas lool! Merciiii pour tes compliments! et toi tes vacs, gros kissus et bonne lecture ! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! lool tant pis si tu as eu des problèmes! cette review est déjà très bien! Hannn tu reprends le 8 la chance... je reprends le 4 snifffouuu! lool perverse? comment ça, être gentil ne signifie pas... ralalla héhé word remarche j'ai trop de chance :p personne ne connaîtra les chapitres en avances! lool moi je pars faire une prépa commerce à neuilly youhouuuuu! lool enfin tu me comprends... Bon voilà la suite! Gros kissus tadore! Moon cat.

**Aude2710 :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! une nouvelle lectrice à mes côtés, c'est génial! et bien ravie de voir que tu apprécies autant cette fic car pour moi c'est un vrai plaisir de l'écrire! Voilà la suite attendue! j'espère que tu l'aimeras encore! Gros kisssus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Toxik-girl :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Enfinnnn quelqu'un qui me parle de la voisine de Harry! je croyais qu'elle ne plaisait pas à force! ravie de voir que tu l'ai remarqué! je l'adore cette vieille lool! wawww en tout cas ta review m'as fait super ultra plaisir! de voir que tu aimes à chaque fois plus! espèrons que cela soit encore le cas! o programme de l'action! lol gros kissus! t'adore! Moon cat.

**Love-pingo :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Okiii oki voila la suite! vais essayer de faire encore mieux pas simple lol au vue de tous vos compliments! merciii d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer! te souhaite une bonne lecture! Kissus ! Moon cat.

**Darky Angel :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Lol ej suis motivée à blocs! rien qu'avec tes encouragements et le fait que tu ai apprécié ce baiser ! merci merciii bcp pour ton soutien! de la douceur... euh lool on va essayer mais cette fic est tellement aprtie dans tous les sens qu'un peu plus ou pas... enfin! j'epsère que tu aimeras quand même! Gros kisssus! T'adore! Moon cat.

**LunDer :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Lol je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de lectrice qui soit aussi perspicace! me laisseras tu te surprendre un jour? lol c'est pas possible ça! enfin voilà la suite! Bonnne lecture! gros kissus! Tadore! Moon cat.

**Nayru :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Vive les vacs hein? en tout cas ça m'as remise à bloc... surtout pour les descriptions de baisers lool enfin... j'arrête la! t'as du attendre? j'en suis désolées je suis tjr énervante pour les update! Merciii de m'avoir encore une fois reviewer et encourager! Comment Draco va réagir hum... bonne question je te laisse le découvrir! Gros kisssus! T'adore! Moon cat.

**Jennymalfoy06 :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! et oui enfin... comme toujours j'ai du retard ! je sais c'est pas glorieux du tout et à nouveau je m'excuse! Merciiii encore pour ta review! voilà le nouveau chapitre! j'espère que tu l'aimeras encore plus! Kissuss! Moon cat.

**Harmony :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! hum... draco dort il très bonne question! tu verras très vite la réponse! mais ej te rassure je pense que tu vas aimer! Voilà la suite tnat attendue loool! gro kissus! et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Sephorae :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! héhé j'ai remarqué le E c'est comme le 22 dans mon pseudo lool! enfin te comprends on est pas pareille sans lol! tu l'as trouvé encore mieux que les autres? alors ce chap là va peut être le meilleur de tous lol! Merciii pur tes encouragements! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Ombre et lumière :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Mais non tu n'es pas folle! ou alors je le suis moi aussi! J'aurais bien voulu faire la fête avec toi! lool ca sera pour une autre fois! En tout cas ta review m'as fait super plaisir! et pour stopper au baiser et ben comme jsuis lauteur jai le droit lol! Bon c'était facile ça ... bref voilà la suite! gros kissus! T'adore! Moon cat.

**Darkim The queen of konery :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! c'est pas grave si t'as pas eu le temps! c'est l'intention qui compte! Voilà la suite! j'espère que tu l'aimeras! Gros kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Nana93 :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! ravie de voir que tu aimes autant ma fic! Ca ma fait super plaisir! j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que les précédents! gros kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**'titemione :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! devenue folle? oui c'est à peu près ça ! et merci à qui? à ginny! lool c'est bien du n'importe quoi cette fic, enfin bon c'est pour ça qu'elle est humoristique... me demande même si parodie ne serait pas mieux lool! Voilà la suite! gro kisssus! et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Lisou52 :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! 8 heures de retard? waww mais c'est du n'importe quoi! j'espère qu'ils avaient une bonne excuse! en tout cas chapeau d'avoir été aussi patiente! Jsuis contente que tu ais trouvé le chapitre drôle celui le sera encore plus j'espère! Gros kisssus et merciii encore! Moon cat.

**Pris :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! tu es canadienne alors? cool! en plsu tu vas en angleterre, j'adore ce pays! chanceuse t'as intêret à bien t'amuser lol! voilà la suite! gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Leila :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! mciiii pour tous ces compliments! ne t'inquiètes pas je vais continuer d'ailleurs voilà la suite! gros kissu et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Latitemarjo :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! vi je trouve moi aussi que cela fais rêver mais ça arrive parfois ! t'assure! en tout cas j'étais baba quand tu as trouvé le chap merveilleurx! miciiii miciiiii! ramollie du cerveau? moi jamais c'était une boutade lol! bon ok je remballe! Voilà la suite! pourvu qu'elle soit aussi chouette! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Lucedelune :** kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! allez hop hop on sautille! lool et oui nouveau chapitre en vue! quand à moi je suatille aussi quand je vois tes reviews! toujours aussi sympathiques et agréable à lire! et puis pour tout te dire t'as bien raison la pluie c'ets nulle! surtout pour une fin de vacances! Enfinn voilà la suite! gro kisssus! t'adore! Moon cat.

**Chapitre 10 : Je t'aime moi non plus !**

Elle effleura ses lèvres avec une douceur sans pareille. Une douceur qui l'éveilla dans un long et agréable frisson.

Draco n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait ressentir oui ressentir ce qu'elle lui donnait sans retenue. Son parfum l'enivra, ses cheveux auburn vinrent caresser son visage et il sentit fondre toute son hésitation.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, son envie fut plus forte que sa volonté. Ses propres sentiments le ramenèrent à cette réalité qu'il avait voulut si bien nier : il désirait Hermione au delà de toutes convenances.

Il posa alors sa main sur sa nuque et sans réfléchir répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Il la ramena de toutes ses forces contre lui de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe et savoura le goût de ses lèvres.

Hermione, elle, écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qui se passait. Elle voulut protester, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Draco taquiner ses lèvres, elle ne fit qu'entrouvrir dans un soupir sa bouche. Et malgré sa fureur quant à savoir comment il avait réussir à se défaire de son sort, elle se laissa entraîner. Ce dernier, plus que ravi l'attira vers lui et la jeune femme fut bien vite obligée de grimper sur le lit.

Se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, elle se laissa prendre au jeu, une main venant caresser son torse. Draco frémit sentant sa langue explorer furtivement sa bouche. Le baiser devint passionné, chacun essayant de gagner cet atypique duel.

Hermione retira sa main sur sa nuque le plaquant contre le lit. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises se dérobant au dernier moment. Draco vexé de ne plus contrôler cet échange, se redressa attrapant le visage de la jeune femme de ses deux mains avant de l'embrasser avec rage.

Puis à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se descellèrent. Draco appuya alors son front contre celui d'Hermione et avec un sourire en coin, il lui murmura : « Envie d'une trêve, Granger ? »

Celle-ci, se contenta au son de sa voix, de tiquer. Mais comment avait il put… ?

A croire qu'il possédait plusieurs baguettes ! Impossible !

Elle le regarda à nouveau, constatant son air candide accompagné de son si horripilant sourire.

Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester dans ces moments là ! Hermione fronça les sourcils, de toute façon elle l'aurait !

Et d'humeur soudainement mutine, elle lui murmura :

« Une trêve comme celle ci ? » (Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.)

Draco hocha la tête, posant ses mains sur sa taille. Hermione abaissa son regard dessus, puis avec un grand sourire se défit de son emprise avant de lui asséner un magnifique « non ! »

Elle vit les yeux du serpentard s'écarquiller d'incompréhension et elle ajouta :

« Du moins… pas avant que tu m'expliques par quel miracle tu peux à nouveau parler ! »

« Alors ça n'y compte pas ! » répliqua t'il instinctivement.

L'ambiance changea alors radicalement. L'atmosphère se fit extrêmement tendue.

Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard, Draco croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dans un cul de sac, voilà où ils en étaient arrivés. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter sauf un… « Très bien ! » lancé à l'unisson.

Hermione sortit donc la tête haute, claquant la porte alors que de son côté Draco lui montra son dos, se retournant dans son lit.

« Tu pourrais au moins éteindre la lumière ! » cria t'il à son attention.

Grand silence. Puis, contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit et la tête furibonde d'Hermione apparut.

« -Dans tes rêves, crétin ! » répliqua t'elle sèchement.

« -Crétin ? »

« -Exactement ! »

« -Vieille fille ! »

« -Autre chose à ajouter ? » demanda t'elle sen sentant ses nerfs en train de lâcher.

« -Non ! » dit il catégoriquement.

« -Bien ! Mauvaise nuit à toi ! »

« -Idem ! »

La lumière s'éteignit, la porte claqua de nouveau et notre joli petit couple en resta là pour la soirée.

Entendons nous bien, ce n'était qu'un simple avant goût …

Le lendemain, la journée d'automne s'annonçait radieuse. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage et… Et cependant il manquait le joyeux petit homme qui gambadait dans les prés.

Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley. Cloué sur un lit d'hôpital au lieu de profiter des rayons de soleils. Le visage un peu bouffi à cause du traitement infligé contre la rougeole, Ron regardait la magnifique journée derrière sa vitre. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il fasse beau quand il était malade ?

Ron marmonna deux, trois mots dans sa barbe et pour passer le temps se saisit d'un exemplaire du chicaneur.

Ainsi, après quelques pages d'informations « vitales », la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Ron n'y prêta pas attention, n'abaissant pas son journal. Il se contenta de dire à l'intention de l'infirmière : « Faites vite s'il vous plait. »

« Oh mais j'y compte bien ! »

Et tous les muscles de Ron se contractèrent. Il déglutit difficilement. Cette voix… oui cette voix un peu aigue… il n'y en avait qu'une comme celle là… malheureusement.

Lentement, très lentement, Ron regarda par dessus son journal et vit horrifié son cauchemar se réaliser.

Elle était là.

Pas à 1000 miles d'ici, ni à l'accueil mais bel et bien dans sa chambre, devant son lit, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Son badge brillait de milles feux et on pouvait y lire : Anny Mc Fair.

Une irlandaise, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Pour sûr, elle allait vouloir se venger. Il était maudit ! Fichu !

« -Alors comment va, mon écervelé préféré ? » dit elle en contournant le lit.

« - Stop ! Ne bougez plus ou j'appuie dessus ! » s'écria Ron en désignant la sonnette pour les infirmières.

« -Voyons, calmez vous, je viens prendre de vos nouvelles ! »

« - Et moi je suis Dumbeldore ! »

Anny tiqua et poussa un long soupir.

« - Décidément vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable ! »

« -au plaisir, ma chère. » répondit Ron en souriant.

« - de toute façon, ce sera seulement une question de rapidité. »dit elle en haussant les épaules. Ron, lui fronça les sourcils. Par Merlin, où voulait elle en venir ? Et comme si Anny avait lu dans ses pensées, elle sortit un appareil photo.

« - Mais qu'est que vous voulez faire avec cette chose là ? »

« - A votre avis ? Prendre une photo ! Vous avez peut être une autre suggestion ? »

« -Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! »

« -Jamais je n'oserais faire cela. J'ai juste envie d'envoyer votre visage défiguré au chicaneur ! »

« -Quoi ? Mais vous êtes folle ma parole ! »

« -Dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter ? Allez un petit sourire ! » dit elle en se saisissant de l'appareil.

Ron lui, attrapa la sonnette dans sa main et répliqua : « Vous l'aurez voulu ! »

Le silence se fit, pas une mouche ne volait dans la pièce. La tension était on ne peut plus palpable. Anny savait qu'elle risquait de se faire réprimander sévèrement mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Vengeance !

Quant à Ron, il ne rêvait que de l'envoyer du côté psychiatrique de l'hôpital.

Ils ne se quittaient plus du regard, la main nerveuse jouant avec leur arme.

Tous deux le savait, comme dans un western, il s'agissait d'appuyer plus vite que l'autre sur la détente…

Mais Ron n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir profiter de cette belle journée. Une autre personne se devait de rester chez elle… Une personne habitant dans un charmant cottage, s'occupant d'un gentil et adorable patient…

Ils brûlaient d'ailleurs éperdument d'amour l'un envers l'autre…

Ainsi, le petit déjeuner était un véritable moment de plaisir, où notre joli couple échangeait de profondes réflexions dans la chambre de Draco…

« -Par Merlin, apprends donc à manger ! » cria Hermione en regardant son t-shirt recouvert de marmelade.

«- Et toi ne trempe pas tes cheveux dans mon café ! » répliqua Draco en prenant un air dégoûté.

Ils se dévisagèrent froidement et un grand silence prit place. Le serpentard prenait soin de bien mastiquer chaque bouchée pour tenter d'énerver Hermione. Chose qui fonctionna parfaitement au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle lui arracha sa tartine de sa main.

« Rends moi immédiatement ce bout de pain ! »

Le regard furieux de Draco fit rire Hermione qui lui répondit :

« -Dis moi comment tu as défais mon sort et tu auras à manger ! »

« -Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi ! de toute façon je n'avais plus faim. » dit il en regardant le plafond.

Hermione sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et s'apprêta à lui lancer la tartine en pleine figure quand Draco la saisit par le poignet et chuchota :

« -tss tss ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on règle un conflit… »

« -Ah bon ? » demanda sarcastiquement sa compagne, « comment alors ? »

« -De cette manière là ! »

Et profitant de l'occasion, Draco l'embrassa. Hermione lutta pendant quelques instants avant de s'abandonner à l'étreinte.

Puis, retrouvant ses esprits elle stoppa court au baiser, emportant avec elle le plateau sur lequel reposait le petite déjeuner.

« Je t'aurais ! » s'écria t'elle, avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, amplement satisfait regrettant pourtant de ne pas lui avoir dit mais il fallait absolument que Potter soit là pour que le spectacle soit parfait.

Draco sourit béatement à cette pensée, les disputes entre amis étaient un véritable régal.

Cependant, comme Hermione était partit plus tôt qu'à son habitude, il ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer.

Son regard se balada dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'une distraction possible mais ce fut une bêtise qui se déclencha.

En effet, ses yeux se posèrent sur le téléphone. Naturellement, Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Cependant, la proximité de cet étrange objet ne fit que renforcer son envie de l'utiliser. Et ce qui n'était que simple curiosité, se transforma en une bêtise involontaire qui allait attirer les foudres de Hermione.

_Note de l' auteur :_ Voilouuu c'est fini ! Pour voir une suite plus longue taper 1 pour tuer l'auteur taper 2, pour lui souhaiter bon courage pour sa prépa taper 3 ! Merciiii lool bon j'espère que cela vous a plut ! Vive la romance ! Kisssus ! a bientôt !

**Important :** voulez vous que le ratong de la fic change ou pas?


	11. Quelle journée!

**Un patient bien encombrant.**

_Genre :_ Humour, romance.

**Note de l'auteur :** kikouuuuu à tous ! Tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser pour cet énorme retard qui je le crains se reproduira ! Je n'ai plus le temps de rien avec la prépa même d'écrire ! Cependant tous vos encouragements ne pouvaient être laissé sans réponse aussi tardive soit elle ! Je vous ai donc préparé un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'il soit beaucoup moins travaillé que les autres ! Pour vous dire je ne l'aime pas du tout !

En tout cas, un énorme merciiiiiiii pour toutes ses reviews où vous m'avez encouragé ! J'étais vraiment très très émue ! Vous pouvez me croire ! Merciii d'être aussi gentil avec moi ! Merci de tout cœur ! Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture ! Amicalement, Moon cat.

**Très important :** Je suis sincèrement désolée mais à cause de mon manque de temps je me vois obliger de regrouper les reviews pour pouvoir répondre à tout le monde ! Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, aussi je veillerai à ce que cela soit la dernière fois que cela se produise ! Encore désolé ! Kissus Moon cat.

**Chapitre 11 :**

Et la lumière fut, ou plutôt dans ce cas ci, le flash. Ron littéralement aveuglé, cacha ses yeux avec son bras tandis que son autre main enclenchait la sonnette. Cependant, l'appareil photo magique n'avait pas un développement immédiat et par conséquent aucun de nos deux protagonistes ne savaient d'avance si la photo était réussie ou non.

Anny ne relevait pas la tête fixant l'appareil avec avidité. L'heure de vérité approchait… Elle tenait sa vengeance du bout des doigts, quelle sensation jubilatoire !

Ron, lui ne pensait qu'à une chose : récupérer ce maudit engin. Question de vie ou de mort ! Son regard se posa alors sur le fauteuil roulant lui aussi magique. Bien qu'affaiblit par le traitement de l'hôpital, il s'extirpa sans hésiter de son lit dans une grotesque contorsion et réussit à s'asseoir dessus. D'un coup de baguette, il l'enclencha ne pensant qu'à sa dignité qui se résumait en une photo.

« Si vous croyez que vous allez réussir à me le prendre vous vous fichez le doigt dans l'œil ! » s'exclama Anny en montrant l'appareil dont la photo commençait à sortir.

Ron ne broncha pas et continua à se rapprocher lentement sans la lâcher du regard. La tension était à son comble car petit à petit la photo se révélait au grand jour. Et soudain, un couinement se fit entendre signalant que le développement était achevé.

« Ca y est ! Vous êtes fini mon cher ! dit Anny en jetant un coup d'œil dessus, F-i-n-i ! »

Elle se mit à rire bruyamment en montrant à notre pauvre Ron, sa figure parsemée de boutons rouges, défigurée dans un cri de protestation.

Coup du sort, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée avant de venir frapper Anny au bras. Elle laissa échapper un horrible cri. Sa figure se décomposa progressivement en voyant la photo s'envoler dans les airs tandis qu'une jeune infirmière complètement essoufflée et qui venait d'arriver s'excusait pitoyablement.

Ron qui ne pouvait trouver meilleure diversion, se saisit de la photo puis lui asséna : « Alors c'est qui le meilleur ? »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il partit en trombe sur son fauteuil en riant diaboliquement.

Un formidable « nonnnnn ! » retentit alors dans tout le couloir suivi d'un : « Sale voleur ! » et retroussant sa tenue de travail, Anny s'élança à sa poursuite.

La jeune infirmière, quant à elle, complètement dépassée par les événements se retrouva ridiculement seule dans la chambre.

Anny, soufflant comme un taureau, poursuivait avec acharnement Ron qui ayant brûlé la photo s'amusait à traverser en trombe les couloirs. « Chauffard ! » cria un médecin à son attention dont les feuilles s'envolèrent lorsque Ron le frôla de trop près.

Mais il n'en avait que faire, ce fauteuil à propulsion était un véritable petit bijou ! Son peignoir défait, donnait l'impression que Ron avait une véritable cape mais sa conduite dangereuse ne le faisait pour rien au monde passer pour un héros !

A chaque tournant, le fauteuil crissait, tanguait violemment avant de repartir de plus belle et très vite Anny fut dépassée.

Epuisée, le souffle court, elle le regarda disparaître mais la partie n'était pas finit pour autant et dans sa tête naquit une magnifique idée…

Pendant ce temps, Draco manipulait l'objet qui accaparait toute son attention, le téléphone. Ses doigts s'égaraient vainement sur les chiffres sans que rien ne change. Toujours la même tonalité. Ce petit son flou commençait à agacer notre jeune serpentard au plus haut point et alors qu'il allait reposer ledit combiné, son regard tomba nez à nez avec le bottin posé sur la table de nuit.

Instinctivement, il s'en saisit et se mit à le feuilleter sans pour autant y comprendre quelque chose.

« Carrrrrr… osserie ? », « Elec… Electricien ? » A chaque nouveau mots, ses yeux se plissaient de plus en plus, sa patience s'envolant au gré des pages. « Plombier ? »

Mais d'où sortaient pareils mots ! Draco blessé dans son amour propre de ne pas réussir à percer les secrets du livre rouge, sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Dans un grognement de colère, il laissa tomber dans le livre par terre et sa frustration fut alors immédiatement remplacée par un sourire béat, quelque peu pervers. Laissez moi vous expliquez. Par un quelconque miracle le bottin s'était ouvert à la seule page que Draco pouvait comprendre sans mots, celle du téléphone rose !

En effet, son regard gris était tombé sur l'image d'une jeune femme à peine vêtue, dans une pose assez suggestive. Félicitant mentalement les moldus d'avoir enfin un service communs aux deux mondes, Draco se pencha avec le téléphone et se mit composer le numéro.

Et pendant que les sonneries se succédaient, notre brave serpentard fier d'avoir compris comment marchait cette chose, pensait à la première fois où en compagnie de Blaise il avait appelé ce service... Quels souvenirs !

Une voix des plus sensuelle le tira alors de ses pensées :

« -Bienvenu au palais du fantasme, le lieux où tous vos pensées même les plus refoulées prennent vie… »

Qu'est qui ne fallait pas entendre ! songea draco. Décidément les moldus avaient de bien étranges façons de présenter la luxure. Puis une autre voix vint remplacer la précédente :

« -Bonjour, mon nom est Andréa… Alors mon beau qu'est qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« -La formule classique s'il vous plait. » Répondit calmement Draco impatient d'avoir sa commande.

«- de… de quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme décontenancée.

« - comment ça de quoi ? Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens de dire ? » L'aplomb de la jeune femme s'évanouit soudainement et elle répondit timidement :

« -Si mais… »

« -mais quoi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Je voudrais une brune, pas trop grande, assez fine avec un sale caractère ! ah… et sans objets ! » s'écria Draco frappé par tant d'ignorance.

La jeune femme à l'entente de ce souhait crut avoir finalement compris ce que son client lui demandait.

« -très bien. Tes désirs sont des ordres. » dit elle d'une voix à nouveau sensuelle.

Un grand silence s'en suivit car naturellement nos deux protagonistes n'avaient rien compris à l'histoire de l'autre. La jeune femme attendait que Draco lui livre ses fantasmes tandis que ce dernier attendait qu'une jeune femme débarque dans sa chambre, dans le but naturellement de faire enrager Hermione ! Puis s'en fut trop. Pour qui le prenait elle, cette hôtesse délurée ? Faire patientez Draco Malfoy ? Elle en avait de bonne !

« -Bon ça vient oui ! Vous en mettez un temps ! »

« -Mais à faire quoi ? vous ne m'avez rien dit ! » Répliqua séchement la jeune femme.

"-Comment ça je ne vous ai rien dit vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ?"

"-Pas… Pas du tout !"

"- J'attends toujours ma commande !"

"-Celle d'une femme brune ? " Percuta la dénommée Andréa.

"-Evidemment !"

"-Mais…"

Ce fut alors à Draco d'avoir une illumination. De la colère, il passa au rire et tentant de se contenir il lui dit :

"-Ah non… ne me dites pas que…"

"-que quoi ? " demanda la jeune femme ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête.

"-Que vous n'êtes qu'un service de « discussion » ?"

"- Oui… "avoua t'elle un quelque peu honteuse.

"-Ahahaha ridicule ! Ri-di-cu-le ! " explosa de rire Draco au combiné ce qui fit enrager au plus au point Andréa qui changea brutalement d'attitude:

"-Oui ! Ça vous pose un problème peut être, espèce de dégénéré ?"

"-Dégénéré ? Ce n'est pas moi qui passe ma journée à parler avec des vieux pervers ! Vous devez en voir passez de belles !"

"-Je… Je ne vous permets pas de dire ça !"

-Ah parce que ça vous plait en fait ?

"-Comment vous pouvez penser ça ! Vous êtes horrible !"

"- Non, je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Ma pauvre, j'aurais presque pitié de vous… Je suis sûre que vous avez dû faire vœux de chasteté après tout ce que vous avez entendu !"

"-Assez ! " hurla Andréa devenue subitement hystérique, complètement déroutée par les piques de Draco.

"- Ola, parlez moins fort je vous en prie ! Nous avons une discussion entre gens civilisés !» Puis sur un ton parfaitement candide il ajouta : « Alors dites moi qu'elle était la chose la plus dégoûtante qu'un homme vous ai confié ?"

"-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'imagination ?" railla la jeune femme qui sans le savoir, signa alors avec cette simple phrase son arrêt de mort.

"-oh plus que vous ne le pensez et si voulez tout savoir, je rêve souvent que…"

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir Draco sourire aux lèvres accroché au combiné alors que notre pauvre Andréa, ne cessait de répéter : « Arrêtez je vous en prie, arrêtez j'en ai assez entendu… » Et à chaque lamentation Draco lui répondait :

"-Rappelez moi ce qu'est votre service ?"

"-Très bien… achevez moi…"

"-Parfait ! Alors je disais donc que il m'arrive parfois de désirer… »

Et bien loin de s'imaginer que Draco pouvait aussi traumatisé à vie une personne par le biais d'un simple téléphone, Hermione aidait Ginny aux derniers préparatifs de son mariage qui aurait lieu dans moins d'un mois.

« Ca y est ! je crois que tout est réglé ! sauf une chose… s'écria Ginny en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Hermione suspicieuse s'assit à son tour et lui demanda : « laquelle ? »

« -Ton cavalier bien sûr ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas venir toute seule ? »

« -Et pourquoi ton témoin ne pourrait pas venir seul ? » s'exclama Hermione choquée.

«- Voyons Hermione ne fais pas semblant…»

« -Comment ça ? »

«- Comme si tu pouvais aussi vite oublier un certain blond cloué au lit..»

«- Alors là… ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! » Répliqua Hermione qui piqua un formidable fard, avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter sur un ton bien soucieux : « Par contre… »

« -Oui ? »

« -Je me demande si j'ai bien fais de le laisser tout seul… »

« - Tu l'as pourtant déjà fait avant. » fit remarquer sa meilleure amie.

« -Oui mais il n'était pas aussi en forme… »

« -Ne te tracasse pas autant ! Tant qu'il ne peut pas sortir du lit, Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait inventer de pire qu'il ne t'a déjà fait ! »

« - Hum c'est bien vrai ! » s'exclama Hermione, avant de rire.

Puis regardant l'heure, elle hoqueta de surprise et ajouta :

« - Mais dis moi tu ne devais pas aller voir Ron ? »

« - Si, si seulement cela ne presse pas. Je suis sûre que l'on s'occupe bien de lui et ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait ! Alors dis moi que veux tu dire par plus en forme… ? »

Prendre soin de lui ? Ginny était une personne si optimiste… En effet, un étrange plan se déroulait au sein même de l'hôpital.

Anny montre en main décomptait à voix haute les ultimes secondes qui sonnerait la fin de Ronald weasley dit le boutonneux :

« 10, 9, 8… »

« -Espèce de jeune fou! » hurla une vieille à l'attention d'un chauffard sur fauteuil roulant.

« 7, 6, 5, 4… »

« - Cinglé ! » cria un infirmier dont le plateau de seringue se fracassa au sol.

« 3, 2, 1… »

Un cri beaucoup plus proche que les autres de Anny se fit entendre, et comprenant qu'il était à sa portée, elle s'écria folle de joie, « Zéro ! » provoquant regards étranges et incompréhension de ses collègues.

Mais elle n'en avait cure, gonflée d'un esprit revanchard sans nom, elle ouvrit de toute ses forces, la porte derrière laquelle elle avait entendu tous les cris des victimes de Ron.

Deux yeux bruns s'agrandirent alors de surprise quand ils trouvèrent en travers de leur chemin, une porte. Le cerveau de Ron sonna immédiatement l'alerte rouge. Cependant, la vitesse à laquelle il déboulait dans le couloir mais aussi la mauvaise transmission de son cerveau à ses muscles, l'empêchait de trouver une solution miracle.

Seul un warning et le mot collision imminente se mirent à sonner furieusement dans sa tête. Et dans une tentative désespérée de freinage d'urgence Ron vit la porte plus près qu'il n'aurait jamais put et sa tête vint s'encastrer joyeusement dans cette dernière en un formidable cri de d'horreur !

Le bruit de la collision amplifié par le vide du couloir, retentit comme une véritable explosion et pourtant la porte, elle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la poignée retenue par la main ferme d'Anny. Le fauteuil roulant se retrouva roues en l'air qui d'ailleurs continuaient de tournoyer, tandis que Ron se tenait, en gémissant comme un chien battu, son nez.

« Ahhh…. Ahhhh au meurtre ! Je souffre… aidez moi ! » criait il en gesticulant.

L'infirmier dont il avait cassé les seringues, le dépassa alors sans même lui accorder un regard, donnant même un coup dans le fauteuil.

« Honte à vous ! Assassin ! Je porterai plainte pour non assistance à personne en danger ! » lança Ron plus que choqué au jeune homme avant de gémir de plus belle.

Mais un horrible rire vint couvrir les plaintes de douleurs de notre cher malade qui crut avoir basculer en enfer.

Ce rire… derrière la porte qui lui avait sûrement cassé le nez… Elle… Elle…

« Alors heureux de me revoir ? » s'exclama Anny en sortant de sa cachette. A cette question, elle n'eut jamais la réponse…

Ron s'était évanouit en voyant sa figure accompagnée d'un insupportable sourire. Personne ne semblait avoir connu pire journée que lui, à part, peut être une jeune femme dont le seul tort avait été de répondre au téléphone…

« -Je vous en prie ne pleurer pas Andréa, c'est presque fini ! » dit son interlocuteur qui lui avait rappelé l'horreur que pouvait recéler son métier et qui faisait exploser la facture de téléphone d'Hermione…

« -Mensonge, vous aviez déjà dit ça, pour le coup de la nourriture ! » répliqua cette dernière complètement hystérique.

« -Ah oui, pas bête ! » s'exclama Draco puis entendant un drôle de bruit, il ajouta : « Attendez une minute ! » Tendant l'oreille, il comprit en quelques instants qu'Hermione était de retour. Déjà ? que le temps passait vite !

« -Andréa ? »

« -O… Oui ? » osa t'elle répondre craintivement, redoutant le pire en entendant son interlocuteur soupirer.

« -J'ai le grand regret de vous annoncer que je dois vous laisser…Je sais que cela risque fort de vous attris… »

Mais Draco ne put finir sa phrase qu'un magnifique cri de soulagement se fit entendre, suivit d'un formidable :

« -Alléluia ! Quel bonheur ! »

« -Vraim.. ? »

Trop tard ! Andréa folle de joie, n'avait pas attendu qu'il finisse et lui avait raccroché au nez.

Beaucoup plus tard, en fin de journée, Harry jeune garçon fortement attaché aux valeurs de l'amitié, s'était rendu en bon ami au chevet de son cher Ron, avec pour cadeau, le dernier numéro de son magazine favori de Quidditch. Cependant, il reçut un accueil à l'opposé de ce qu'il espérait !

Tout d'abord ce fut le regard noir qui signifiait que l'individu était dans une phase très sensible et que la moindre parole était susceptible d'être mal interprétée. Puis ce fut le geste furtif de la tête pour dire bonjour qui peina notre gentil harry qui ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de remarquer le joli plâtre ornant la figure encore rouge de Ron.

« -Euh je peux te poser une question ? » dit il prudemment en remettant en place ses lunettes.

Un « groumph » se fit entendre et Harry l'interpréta comme un oui. Il déglutit et osa poser la question fatidique :

« -Comment… Comment tu as fait pour te casser le nez ? »

Et là tout bascula. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de frayeur devant le brusque changement d'attitude de Ron. En effet, ce dernier devint subitement rouge, sa respiration se fit saccadée et une bouffée de colère le submergea à tel point qu'il sembla perdre tout contrôle.

« -La… La ferme Harry ! »

Choqué notre cher survivant porta une main à son cœur puis retrouvant ses esprits, fit comme s'il cela ne l'avait pas atteint et déposant le magazine sur le lit, sortit tête haute avec un « au revoir » très hautain.

Ainsi s'acheva notre journée, dans une ambiance assez différente pour chacun et qui annonçait un début de soirée des plus prometteurs !

**Note de l'auteur :**Voilà c'est ici que s'achève le chapitre modifié ! Alors mieux ou pas mieux? Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poste mais je n'ai Internet que le week end et je ne pensais pas que je n'aurais même pas le temps de me connecter ! Je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses de vous avoir fait attendre pour un chapitre pareil ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Merciii encore pour vos encouragements ! a bientôt ! Kissus ! Moon cat.


	12. un simple jeu

**Un patient bien encombrant !**

_Genre :_ romance, humour.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuuuu !!! Je suis vivante! enfin une suite grâce à vos nombreux appels!! Merciiiii !! Wawww on a passé la barre des 300 reviews!! Youpiiii!! du coup lol j'ai sacrifié une journée de boulot pour ça alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez !!! J'ai retrouvé plein d'idées, bon moins de romance et plus d'humour pour ce chapitre ! Gros kissuss !! Bonne lecture !!! et désolé d'avoir fais une note aussi courte!!

**Sondage : **Quelle est votre fic préférée entre celle-ci et le peintre et sa muse?? (dsl d'être curieuse à ce point!) micii de répondre!

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zaza :** Kikouuuu!! Merciii pour ta review !!! Moi aussi j'adore le côté de malfoy dans cette fic bon c'est assez logique vu que j'en suis l'auteur, lol ça craint là! Enfin breff! merciii pour ton soutien! Je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**MalfoyHermy :** Kikouuuu!!! wawww je suis trop contente que quelqu'un aime mes deux fics c'est trop cool!!! miciiiii d'ailleurs ça ma donner l'idée d'un autre sondage je dois être dans ma période lol!!! En tout cas voilà la suite!! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer!! Merciii encore!! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Audette :** Kikouuuu toi!!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! Et non je ne l'ai pas abandonner juste une longue pose lol!! bref en tout cas merciii de tous tes rappels à l'ordre! je suis de retour!! Gros kissuss! Moon cat.

**Kimlovetom :** Kikoouuu! Miciii pour ta review!! chose promis, chose due, voilà la suite!!! bon avec un tit peu de retard j'en suis désolée!! j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite qui s'est fait tant désirée! Kisssu! Moon cat

**Dame Angélique Malfoy :** Kikouuuuu!! lol Harry n'a pas finit d'en baver crois moi et cela est valable pour Ron et Draco aussi! En tout cas je suis contonte de voir que tu as aimé le téléphone rose, c'était ma fois un passage assez spécial! Lol quant à Hermione et bien ej dirai que je l'admire pour tant de patience lol!!! bon voilà la suite! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture! Miciiii pour ta review!! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Gun d'ange :** Kikouuuu!! Miciii pour cette review!! Lol elle à le mérite d'avoir été clair!!! Donc voici cette suite qui s'est faite attendre!! Pourvu que tu l'apprécies! kissus! Moon cat.

**zazoo1992 :** Kikouuu!! et bien moi j'adore! j'adore ces ptites review supers sympa comme la tienne! ça motive à fond!! Voilà la suite!!! Bonne lecture!!! Miicii pour tout!! gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Malika-the-best :** Kikouuuu!!! Merciiii pour cette review!!! Ravie que tu ai aimé ce passage à vrai dire je crois qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès!!! enfin bref, voilà la suite!!! Encore merciii pour ton soutien!!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Céline :** Kikouuuu! ah la facture... (air rêveur) viii elle finira par la recevoir je te le garabtis! Lol mais pour le moment j'ai concocté autr chose... lol j'espère que tu l'aimeras en tout cas!! Gros kissus!! Miciii pour ta review!! Moon cat.

**Jennymalfoy06 :** Kikouuu!! miciii pour cette review!!! ravies que tu adores toujours autant et que la suite soit enfin là non?! lol bon je vais te laisser lire!!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Floreole :** Kikouuu!!! mdrr alors si ron t'as fais presque pitué avant que vas tu dire de maintenant? je m'achrne sur lui on dirait bien... pourtant j'aodre les rouquins! lol je m'égare!! en tout cas merciii pour cette review sympa comme tout!! Bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**LunDer :** Kikouuuuu toi!!! Merciii d'être toujours là!!! ca fait super plaisir!!! Hummm la facture moi aussi j'attends ce moment avec impatience, alors courage!! pour le moment c'ets une autre surprise!! bonne lecture!merciii pour la prépa! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Lucedelune :** Kikouuuu!!! Rohh trop gentil... moi aussi tadore !! Super compliment que de me dire que tu aime rire avec ma fic devant le pc!! C'est génial!! Bon maintenant voilà la suite qui s'est fait tant attendre!! gros kisssus!! merciii pour ton soutien! Moon cat.

**Love-pingo :** Kikouuuu!! Merciiii pour cette review!! hum... le chaap récédent m'as fait moins rire que celui là en l'écrivant voyons ce que tu vas en penser!! Bonne lecture!! gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Nayru :** Kikouuuuu toi!!! youpiii t'es encore avec moi!!! mais non que je n'allais pas abandonner cette fic qui me tient tant à coeur! et bien écoute justement j'avais peur que le passage du téléphone sois trop décalé!! Du coup j'ai encore changé d'idée! j''espère que tu l'aimeras aussi!!! Miciiii pour tout! Gros gros kissus!! Moon cat.

**'tite mione :** Kikouuuu!! Miicii pour ta review!!! je vois que toi aussi tu as un côté soucieux de l'argent!! lol cette facture affole tout le monde!! mais ne t'inquiète pas elle est pour bientôt!! En tout cas pour le moment voilà la suite!! j'espère que tu l'aimeras!!! kisssus! Moon cat.

**love-de-hp-69 :** Kikouuuu!! Miciii pour ta review!!! Lol oui je crois qu'ils sont tous à plaindre!! tu me diras qui entre Ron, Draco et tous les autres qui va en prendre plei pot dans ce chapitre!!! Voilà la suite!! Gross kisssus! Moon cat.

**MaRyThOrIK :** Kikouuuu toi!!! ravie de te retrouver aussi dans cette fic!!! Mercii d'être d'accord avec moi moi aussi je préferes les autres chapitres enfin j'espères que celui là redressera la barre!! en meêm temps il m'arrive parfois d'être à cours d'idée!! En totu cas merciii pour cette review!!! kisssus! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuu!!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! Loool le côté pervers reviens moi aussi ça me plairais bien de savoir ce que Draco veut comme genre de fille! mais bon pour le moment la facture semble aussi te préocuper!! lol tu verras bien je vous fait un petit peu patienter!!! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite en tout cas!! gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Lisou52 :** Kikouuu!! Merciii pour ta review!!! je suis contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre!! en tout cas voilà la suite!! j'espère qu'elle te plaira!! Kissus!! Moon cat.

**Chapitre 12 : un simple jeu.**

Le lendemain, Ron après des examens de routine fut enfin autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital, soulagé mais empli de remords. Il n'aurait pas du parler comme cela à Harry ! Où était passé son sens de l'amitié ? Ainsi après être retourné chez lui, il se rendit en fin d'après midi au travail de son meilleur ami. Avec son nez cassé il eut néanmoins quelques difficultés à se faire comprendre et après de petites mimiques parvint à gagner le bureau de Harry.

Ce dernier, assis à son bureau, entendit un léger bruit et vit Ron dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il lui lança alors un regard froid, glacial des plus dédaigneux.

Loin de se laisser démonter, notre cher rouquin riposta avec un regard de chien battu. Sans effet. Harry semblait bien décidé à ne pas passer l'éponge comme cela !

Ron déglutit, puis prenant son courage à demain s'assit en face de lui qui ne cessait de le dévisager d'un air suffisant. Il prit alors une grande respiration et se lança :

« Je… Je suis désolé... »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua sèchement Harry.

Le visage de Ron se décomposa progressivement en une de ses irrésistibles moues dont lui seul avait le secret.

« oui, jamais je n'aurais du me comporter de cette manière…Oh harry pardonne moi… »

Celui-ci il soupira longuement avant, au plus grand bonheur de Ron, de s'avouer vaincu.

« Très bien… j'accepte tes excuses. »

A cette phrase, Ron se précipita dans les bras de Harry. Les deux amis s'étreignirent durant un long moment qui fut interrompu par un léger toussotement provenant de la porte.

Gênés, rouges jusqu'aux oreilles ils se séparèrent et firent sembler d'arranger leur vêtement tandis qu'un collègue de Harry, sourire aux lèvres déposait un dossier sur son bureau. En ressortant, il lui tapota l'épaule, chuchotant à son oreille : « dis donc je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de bord mon vieux ! »

Harry sentit une bouffée de colère le submerger et sous le regard interloqué de Ron, il ne parvint qu'à marmonner quelques mots dans sa barbe. Son collègue gloussa et lança à Ron : « vous avez fait un excellent choix, c'est un très bon parti ! »

Ceci fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

« Dehors ! » Hurla un harry écralate, en désignant de son doigt la porte. Son collègue ne se fit pas prier adressant tout de même un clin d'œil complice à Ron qui avait enfin comprit de quoi il en retournait.

Harry soupira. Malgré cette scène prêtant assez à confusion, Ron ne pouvait pas mieux tomber…

Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine et posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, il lui déclara sur un ton ferme :

« Ron. Il est l'heure. »

Ron surpris, répliqua : « l'heure de quoi ? »

« De rendre une visite de courtoisie à Malfoy… » lâcha finalement harry dans un soupir de désolation.

Ron, lui faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Rendre une visite de plein gré à Malfoy ? Par Merlin, il y avait vraiment des choses qui ne tournaient pas rond !

« Harry… Tu.. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?? »

« Parfaitement… »

« Voyons ce n'est pas possible ! tu dois forcément avoir une raison pour aller voir ce… ce blond décoloré ! »

Harry piqua alors un fard et Ron comprit qu'il avait touché juste. Il plissa des yeux tentant de sonder ce qui se tramait derrière ces petites lunettes rondes.

Harry sous ce regard décidé craqua : « très bien je vais tout te dire… »

Et l'instant d'après on entendait Ron s'exclamer : « Quoi ?! Elle a osé te faire ça ! Mon pauvre ! »

Ce denier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis que notre cher rouquin après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air dit : « elle est vraiment diabolique, je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'accompagne. »

A ces mots, Harry se retint de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras et quelques instants plus tard, ils débarquaient chez Hermione.

Celle-ci les accueillit assez froidement, les dévisageant de la tête au pied d'un air suspicieux. « Que nous soyons bien d'accord, je ne tolérais pas la moindre insulte, agression physique, ni de destruction de matériel ou de magie. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Harry et Ron impressionnés par le ton catégorique de la jeune femme hochèrent de la tête comme des enfants sages.

« Parfait ! Vous pouvez aller le voir ! » s'exclama Hermione en souriant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent alors presque dans les escaliers pressés d'en finir au plus vite. Et alors qu'ils allaient entrer, Ron stoppa Harry dans son élan :

« Mais qu'est que tu fais ? » demanda notre beau brun.

« Chuuut ! Ecoute ! » répliqua Ron.

« cling ! cling ! cling ! »

Nos deux compères se regardèrent d'un air étonné et le bruit reprit.

"Bon sang qu'est qu'il fabrique?" demanda Harry en reculant un peu.

"Cling! cling!cling!"

Ron qui n'était pas allé à griffondor pour rien, se cacha derrière son ami et l'encouragea :

« allez vas y ouvre cette porte ! Draco doit juste faire du bruit en dormant ! » le poussant d'une main dans le dos.

« trop aimable à toi ! » déclara Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer.

Finalement, ils entrèrent en même temps dans la chambre de draco, se protégeant le visage d'un quelconque piège. Mais rien.

Ron laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Fausse alerte ! Malfoy n'était pas en possession d'un objet dangereux ou non identifié!

En effet, il constata avec étonnement qu'il ne les avait toujours pas remarqué. Il était tout simplement plongé dans un livre de… poker !Le bruit étrange n'était autre que celui des jetons avec lesquels jouait d'une main distraite le serpentard.

Ron eut du mal à retenir un hoquet de surprise mais il put quand même asséner un joyeux coup de coude à Harry en le traitant de froussard. Celui-ci n'en tenant pas compte, se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence.

Notre serpentard releva enfin la tête et souriant de toutes ses dents, s'exclama : « Tiens, tiens regardez qui voilà ! Le pitoyablement célèbre duo de poudlard ! »

A cette réplique mordante, le visage de notre cher rouquin tourna au rouge vif ce que remarqua immédiatement draco qui s'empressa alors de rajouter : » Respires un peu Weasley sinon ton nez vas se fissurer à nouveau ! »

Weasley revit alors dans sa tête la porte de l'hôpital, le visage réjoui d'Anny et il craqua :

« Je vais… Je vais te tuer ! » cria t'il en voulant effectuer un magnifique plongeon sur son lit.

Draco écarquilla ses yeux, effrayé par le changement radical de l'attitude de Ron qui ressemblait vaguement à un barbare, la barbe en moins. Heureusement, Harry le retint de justesse en lui chuchotant : « Rappelle toi… pas d'agression sinon Hermione sera en rogne… »

Ces simples petits mots calmèrent immédiatement Ron dont le teint reprit des couleurs à peu près normales.

Draco rassuré déglutit puis lâchant le livre demanda sur un ton cassant : « Mais au fait qu'est que vous fichez ici ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité pourtant ! »

Ron et Harry devinrent pareils à des robots. Ils se retournèrent en des gestes calculés, lents vers Malfoy qui sentit pris au piège dans son petit lit douillet. L'atmosphère se fit tendue, leurs yeux pareils à des fentes et ils lui assénèrent d'un même coup : « Une visite de Courtoisie Malfoy ! Maintenant si t'es pas content rendors toi ! »

Et sur ceux, devant un draco bouche ouverte, nos deux compères se saisirent de deux chaises, lui tournant le dos. Harry demanda à Ron : « Encore combien de temps ? »

Ce dernier regarda sa montre et répondit : « 20min… »

« quelle horreur… » lâcha Harry.

« A qui le dis tu. »

Draco qui avait enfin repris ses esprits, jugea la situation fort fâcheuse et décida d'y mettre du piquant.

« dites donc pour une visite de courtoisie vous êtes loin d'être agréables ! »

« Retournes à ton poker ! » répliqua au tact au tact Ron en bougonnant.

Le sourire de Malfoy se fit alors diabolique, bien trop appuyé pour être honnête.

« Hum j'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça… Ca vous dirait de m'apprendre ? Hermione m'a dit que ce jeu correspondait parfaitement à un crétin comme moi… » dit il sur un ton las.

De toute cette belle tirade, Harry et Ron ne retinrent que le mot « crétin » qui les fit sourire mais mieux encore, les poussèrent à accepter l'offre de Draco en pensant qu'ils pourraient rapidement le plumer.

Ils ramenèrent leurs chaises près du lit de ce dernier, s'emparant des cartes et des jetons. Ron sentant le plan tordu demanda à Draco de lui donner le livre, déclarant qu'il avait eut largement le temps de comprendre les règles.

Etrangement, Draco ne protesta pas.

« Bien, avant toutes choses nous allons mettre les choses par écrit. » Déclara Harry qui avait bien envie de dépouiller Draco.

Sur le papier, ils signèrent de leur baguette, l'accord selon lesquelles les sommes gagnées ou perdues, devraient être remboursées en gallions.

Et dès la première partie, rien n'allait plus…

Draco s'avérait être un pitoyable bluffeur tandis que l'instinct de compétition gagnait nos deux meilleurs amis qui se regardaient comme des chiens de faïences.

« Par Merlin ! harry, sale tricheur! ne regardes pas mes cartes! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ben alors Potter, on a déjà oublié les règles ? » ajouta Draco souriant mais qui en fait devait déjà une bonne dizaine de gallions.

Harry, quant à lui, choqué par cette accusation devint rouge comme une tomate et s'écria :

« Haha ! je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Tu essayes de me déconcentrer par des insinuations douteuses, pour récupérer tes gallions perdus ! C'est mesquin Ron, vraiment ! »

« Pas… pas du tout ! Et pour te le prouver je relance de deux ! »

« Petit joueur ! » Lança Draco pour essayer de faire grimper les enchères.

Depuis longtemps les vingt minutes avaient été dépassées et Hermione commençait à se demander ce qu'il se tramait là haut… Pourtant dès le début, elle savait que Harry et Ron allait passer… Sacré Ginny !

Elle lui avait bel et bien dit qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas à Harry de lui avoir caché le fait d'avoir été punit par Hermione en aidant Malfoy aux toilettes ! Mais de là, à le forcer d'aller voir Malfoy…

Enfin Hermione n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs histoires de couple…. Pour le moment, c'était plutôt le fait de les avoirs les trois enfermés dans une même chambre qui l'inquiétait….

Et elle n'avait pas tort…

« Carré de dames, Messieurs ! » lança joyeusement Draco qui commençait à se refaire.

Ron étouffa deux ou trois jurons, tandis qu'Harry en perdait ses lunettes.

« Par Merlin ! Malfoy tu as vraiment une chance de cocu ! »s'écria Harry, en distribuant à nouveau les cartes. Celui-ci leva un sourcil :

« je te demande pardon ?! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous jouez comme des fillettes ! » répliqua il outré par une telle insinuation.

Ron réagit lui aussi de suite et dit :

« répète un peu ça pour voir ! »

Draco lui sourit de toutes ses dents, lançant à la cantonnade : « Tapette ! »

« Qu… Quoi ??! »

« Assez ! » Cria Harry, entre un petit joueur et un qui ne sait même pas bluffer correctement, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ! »

Ron et Draco abaissèrent alors leur cartes en même temps et le dévisagèrent d'un air effrayant : « un problème, Potter ? »

Harry les regarda tour à tour. Bon sang, le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond ! S'il voulait jouer les gros durs, ils allaient être servit, foi de potter !

« Trop c'est trop ! Je n'en peux plus ! » lâcha à voix haute Hermione en regardant ça montre. 1h ! 1h qu'ils étaient enfermé ensemble, dans une chambre ! cela ne pouvait plus durer !

Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait là haut, alors regardant l'escalier, elle déglutit avant de s'y engager.

Puis arrivant à la porte de Draco elle y colla l'oreille et entendit Ron déclarer :

« J'ai gagné !! Héhé ! alors on fait moins les malins maintenant ! Qui c'est qui à presque tous les jetons ? Hein ?Ola…

Ne me lancez pas des regards comme ça ! Hé ho je plaisantais ! Harry, qu'est que tu fais ?! Harry lâche cette lampe tout de suite ! »

Hermione surprise décolla son oreille de la porte, bon Dieu mais qu'est qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ? Elle demeura interdite pendant un instant puis réécouta à nouveau :

« Harry redonnes moi cette lampe tout de suite, si tu la casse, Hermione va croire que c'est moi qui l'est fait ! » S'exclama Draco peu soucieux de sauver Ron.

« Tiens si tu veux je t'en redonnes même quelques uns pour que tu puisses continuer. » ajouta gentiment le rouquin.

« Hey mais prends pas tout non plus ! »

« Ben alors Weasley on a perdu son sens du partage ? » railla Draco.

« Autant que toi et ton don de bluffer, Mr aux milles grimaces ! »

« Prépares toi à mourir Weasley ! »

« Toi d'abord » répliqua le rouquin.

« Et moi alors ? » s'exclama Harry complètement excité, je suis encore là ! »

Mourrir ? Hermione fut prise de panique ! Ils n'étaient tout de même pas entrain de s'entretuer ? Harry voulait il vraiment assassiner Ron avec… avec une lampe ? Son imagination se déploya au triple galop dans son esprit lui faisant voir les scénarios les plus catastrophiques. Elle devait intervenir et faire cesser ce massacre, surtout si celui-ci se passait sous son toit ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle ouvrit violemment la porte.

« haha ! Vous êtes faits comme des rats ! » cria t'elle à plein poumon, mains sur les hanches.

A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang, ni de bagarre. Personne ne releva la tête de ses cartes et pendant que la jeune femme réalisait le ridicule de la situation, draco déclara à ses compères : « quelqu'un la fait sortir ? »

Hermione qui avait très bien entendu, fut piquée au vif : Comment ça ? je suis chez moi ici ! Et d'ailleurs cette pièce sent le fauve, alors Harry, Ron on arrête là ! Du balai ! »

Harry se tourna alors vers Ron et Draco en leur disant : « Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, cela ne prendra qu'un instant. »

Les deux acquiescèrent de la tête tandis que prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

Il lui chuchota : « Hermione, je crois que tu ne réalise pas l'ampleur de la situation… » Puis se retournant vers le lit, cria : "Draco si tu touches à mes cartes, tu es un homme mort!"

Et d'un ton beaucoup plus reposé, il ajouta : "Excuse moi Hermione, tu disais?"

« Mais… bien sûr que je la réalise la situation! vous être entrain de devenir fous, complètement cinglés pour une simple partie de poker ! » répliqua t'elle sentant le sang lui monter à la tête.

« Pas du tout, je t'assure que non ! regarde moi est ce que je l'air d'aller mal ? » dit il d'un geste de la main.

Hermione le dévisagea et tout ce qu'elle vit fut un homme aux cheveux en pagaille, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres, avec des yeux rouges d'illuminés comme tout droit sortit de l'asile.

« Harry… »

« oui ? »

« Tu me fais peur…Tu devrais rentrer chez toi… »

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir et déclara : « c'est une très bonne option, en effet mais je la prendrai en considération plus tard ! Maintenant sois gentille et laisse nous entre hommes ! »

Ron qui se sentait pousser des ailes, leva un poing en l'air et soutint Harry en s'écriant : « A bas la mégère ! dehors ! »

A ces mots, Harry crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites en voyant la métamorphose soudaine d'hermione. Draco, lui en lâcha ses cartes et posant une main sur le front dit à Ron : » Fuis ! pauvre idiot… »

Notre cher rouquin sentit en effet, une forte, une horrible présence arriver dans son dos… Pour tenter de se détendre, il se mit à rigoler bêtement cherchant un quelconque soutien. Mais draco se cachait déjà sous les couvertures tandis qu'Harry marchant comme un crabe se dirigeait prudemment vers la sortie…

« Bon je crois qu'il se fait tard… Je... Je vais y aller moi aussi… » Bégaya Ron devant une hermione aux yeux pétillants de fureur.

Celle-ci répondit alors : « Ron, dans la cuisine ! Tout-De-Suite ! »

Draco sortit alors vaillamment la tête des couvertures et en rajouta une couche : « Weasley à l'échafaud ! »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, lui murmurant : « Je reviendrai te régler ton compte plus tard… Draco. »

**Note de l'auteur :** Héhé et voilà un chapitre plus long que les autres !!! vous avez aimé ?? j'espère que vous avez bien rigolé ! une tite review ?? lol j'ai sacrifié mon boulot pour ca chapitre, soyez sympas !! miciii d'avance !! et à très bientôt ! Moon cat


	13. faites vos jeux rien ne va plus!

**_Un patient bien encombrant!_**

**Note de l'auteur** : Kikouuuuu !!! mciiiiii tout d'abord pour votre soutien inconditionnel !!! voilà un nouveau chapitre donc vous m'en direz des nouvelles !!! je pense qu'il vous plaira !!! Bien je tiens aussi à m'excuser de l'énorme retard dont on souffert toutes mes fics mais aujourd'hui c'est la grande mise à jour! Et oui 3 chapitres pour mes 3 fics! faites votre choix!! ma note aujourd'hui n'est pas très originale et j'en suis désolée !!! j'ai vidé mon cerveau pour finir le chapitre lool !!! Sinon je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez!! Gros kissus!

Moon cat.

**Résultat de sondage** : et bien un patient bien encombrant l'emporte largement sur le peintre et sa muse!

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Malika-the-best :** Kikouuu! Merciii pour ta review!!! et oui c'ets sur que quelqu'un va en prendr epour son grade mais qui??, héhé that's the question!! J'espère qu tu rigoleras avec ce chapitre!!! Gros kissus!! Bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Calim :** Kikouuuuu!!! miciiii pour ta review!!! ravie qu'elle te plaise autant!!! et ce n'ets pas grave si ta review est courte!! l'essentiel est de vous savoir tous là! lol! Gros kisssus! et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Medina :** Kikouuuu!!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! Ohhh c'est vrai on te la fait découvrir?? ouhh c'est génial ça!!! j'espère qu'en tout cas tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite!!! Gros kissus! bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Malfoyhermy :** Kikouuuu!!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! HUmm une fuite en crabe... lol tu n'as pas tout à fait tort mais je te laisse le découvrir par toit même!!! et vi c'ets vrai que cloué au lit Draco reste toujours aussi sexy lool!! merciii pour tout! gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Fanny77 :**Kikouuuu!!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! La suite, la suite... bon je l'avoue sur ce coup là ça craint!!! mais j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop!!! Merciii en tout cas d'aimer autant cette fic et de trouver mes idées originales!! je dois souvent me creuser la tête! LOol! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Célinecvw :** Kikouuuu!!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! Vi moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le coup du poker!!! enfinh surtout à l'écrire lool!! bon j'espère que la suite ne te déceveras pas!!! c'es dure d'être toujours aussi originale!!! lOl gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Kate :** Kikouuuu!!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! lool vi les tites répliques comme ça sont celles qui me font les plus rire va savoir pourquoi?? dis à ton pseudo ca veut dire que t'as été à moscou? c'est comment? bon je m'égare lool!!! micii pour tous tes compliments! voila la suite! Kissuss! Moon cat.

**Kimlovetom :** Kikouuuu!!! Mercciii pour la review!! hum je crois bien que c'est cette fic qui à le plus de succèes! lol c'est pas plus mal car je fais tout pour qu'elle soit drôle lol!! voilà la suiteee!! miiicii pour tout! kissus moon cat.

**Nanelorette :** Kikouuu! Micii pour ta review!!! lol c'est cool que tu l'as trouves aussi drole!! j'espère que la suite aussi!! très bonne lecture à toi! kisssus! Moon cat.

**Miss Malfoy :** Kikouuu!! merciii pour ta review!!! et vi c'est toujours drôle de voir comment les hommes réagissent quand ils sont pris en faute lool!! En tout cas merciii de m'avoir toujours suivie et d'aimer avec autant d'enthousiasme ma fic!! gro kissus!! Moon cat.

**Toxik Girl :** KIkouuuu!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! waww... comme toujours d'ailleur elle est Génialleeee!!! tu me couvres de compliments c'est horrible lool j'ai toujoursd les cheveilles qui enflent après!!! en tout cas je ne te remercirai jamais assez d'avoir toujours été là pour m'encourager!! voilà la suite!!! gro kissuss:! Moon cat.

**Darkim the queen of Konery :** Kikouuuu!!! miiici pour ta review!!! oh la méchanteee pauvre ron lool!!! tu veux pas qu'il reste en vie!!! qu'est qu'il ta fait??? lool je sais même pas si je veux savoir!!! en tout cas ravie que tu me suives dans mes délires!!! gros kissuss!! voilà la suite!!! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Zazoo1992 :** Kikouuuuu!!! miciiii pour ta review!!! un grand "meuh"? loool euh c'est un peu éatrnge non? mais bon j'aime bien lool!!! bon la suite c'est vrai qu'elle à mis du temps à arriver mais la voici enfin! j'espère que tu l'aimeras!! kissuss!! Moon cat.

**Chaton weasley :** Kikouuuu!!! merciii pour ta review!!! oh que oui ca va barder!!! lool mais quoi de plus normal!!! bon ça n'ira pas jusqu'à faire des victimes lool!! gros kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Floflo :** Kikouuuu!!! miciiii pour ta review!!! et d'avoir répondu au sondage!!! c'est très gentil!!! bien alors pour la romance ça va peut être être un peu léger et quand à la suite je crois que vu tout le temps qui s'est écoulé tu as le droit de me tuer! lool efin j'espère que non quand même!!! bonne lecture!!! gros kissuss!! moon cat.

**Miss lalou :** Kikouuuu!!! merciii pour ta review!!! Ohhh merciii d'apprécier autant ma fic!!! voilà la suite tant attendue!! pourvu qu'elle te plaise!! kisssus! Moon cat.

**Eva :** Kikouuuu!! Miiic pour ta review:!!! oui "ah bas la mégère"!! c'est une de mes expressions préfrérées dans cette fic!!! j'espère qu tu en trouveras d'autres qui te plairont!!! en tout cas merci pour tout!! kissus Moon cat.

**Rachel :** Kiiikouuu merciiii pour ta review!! et quelle review!!! je l'ai adorée!! excellente!!! miciii bcp! je vois que toi aussi tu sembles préféré comme eaucoup d'aitre cette fic là!! c'est vrai que je vous comprends mais je crois que j'ai plus de mal à les départager lool!! en tout cas merciii pour ton soutien!!! kissus! Moon cat.

**Johanna :** Kikouuu!!! merciii pour ta reviw!!! ravies que cette histoire te fasses toujours autant rigoler!!! j'essaye de m'appliquer pour que ça soit toujours le cas!!! gros kissus!! Moon cat.

**Fréderique :** Kikouuu!! miicii pour ta review!!! alala ets ce que la suite va aussi te plaire?? cela reste un mystère c'est toujours udre d'être imaginative lol!! bonne lecture!! gros kissu! Moon cat.

**Lisou52 :** Kikouuu!! merciii pour ta review!!! arggg je pense que si mes chapitres t'avais manqué alors je n'ose pas trop imaginer le résultat du pareil retard de publication!! je suis sincérement désolée!!! j'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite!! gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Audette :** Kikouuuu!! merciii pour ta review! lol une punition? mais qui à parler de punition?? lool allez rien ne vau qu'un bon petit chapitre pour trouver les réponses à ces questions!!! gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Sabrina Malfoy :** Kikouuuu!! Merciii pour ta review! Bien voilà la suite! en espérant que la fic te paraisse toujours aussi géniale!! kissus! Moon cat.

**Sarahsheppard **: Kikouuu!! merciii pour ta review!! Ahhhhhhh enfin!!! enfin quelqu'un qui préfere le pientre et la muse... lol désolée mais ça m'émeut!!! nous sommes deux vraies fleurs bleues n'ets ce pas??? allez je me reprends! alors comme ça le chapitre d'avant était drôle?? lool bien alors celui ci va t'il l'être aussi??? je l'espère de tout coeur!!! en tout cas merciii pour cette magnifique review!!! gros kissus!! Moon cat!

**Sharm :** Kikouuu!!! merciii pour ta review!! La prochaine dose... euh et bien... lool toutes mes excusessssss je suis vraiement impayable sur la ponctualité -- !!! désolééé!! j'espère que neéanmoins tu continueras de rire avec cette fic et je te remercie d'avoir répondu au sondage!!! gros kissus! Moon cat

**Atchoum16 :** Kikouuu!! Merciii pour ta review!! Ouaisss la fic est donc de plus en plus marrante?? génaille bon il s'agit maintenant de ne pas faire retomber le niveau lool!! voilà la suite!!! kissus! Moon cat.

**Hermione2b :** Kikouuu!!! miiciii pour ta review!! Hum oui cette fois ci j'ai disparu dans les cachots de poudlard je crois bien -- au point d'en être amorphe! Raviee que tu ai aimé la partie de poker que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire!! mais ne t'excuses pas sur la longueur de ta review c'est la qualité qui compte!!! gro isssus! micii pour ton soutien! Moon cat.

**Jennymalfoy 06 :** kikouuuu!! miiciii pour ta review!!! Lool je crois que le ah bas la mégère a été très populaire!!! comme quoi ron a aussi beaucoup d'énergie à rveendre lool!!! bien j'èspere que tu aimeras la suite! désolé pour le retard!! kissus! Moon cat.

**Lacus-Clyne06 :** Kikouuu!!! merciii pour cette review!! Yeahhh et bien la suite la voici la voilà bon je veux bien me faire tuer pour ce coup ci mais la rpépa c'est vraiment horrible!!!! lool allez je vais te laisser tranquille bonne lecture!! kissus ! Moon cat.

**Kimicam :** Kikouuu !!! miciii pour cette review!! Euh bien désolée pour la vitesse de publication mais en totu cas je te remercie pour tous tes compliments!! ça fait chaud au coeur!! kissus! Moon cat.

**Love-pingo** : Kikouuu!!! merciii pour cette review!!! Et bien voilà la suite!!! en espèrant que tu l'aimes tout autant!!! bonne lecture et gros kissus! Moon cat.

**LunDer :** Kikouuuu!!! Miciii pour ta review!! Lol c'ets sur que els hommes ne sont pas très doués surtout face à une femme en colère mais ils finiront bien par s'en tirer du moins je l'espère pour eux!! Lool! miciii pour tout! gros kissus!! moon cat.

**Dame Angélique Malfoy** : Kikouuu!!! merciii pour ta review!!! Kyaaaa mdrrr ta review!!! lool j'ai vraiment adoré!! et oui là je croi que Morgane peut à nouveau te pincer!! Oui c'ets vrai qu'ils ont l'air de deux mauviettes mais comme voldemort n'est plus là il faut bien qu'ils craignent autre chose lol!!! Huim en parlant du peintre et de sa muse la suite est pour très très bientôt voire tout de suite!! lool te fais de gros kisssus!!! micii encore!! Moon cat.

**Valayeste :** Kikouuuu!!! Miciii pour cette review!!! lool ravie que tu aimes bien le rôle d'hermione dans la mégère de service!!! voilà la suite!! gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuu toi! miciii pour cette review!! ahah!!! ton côté pervers refait surface!!! c'ets pas possible ça un peu de séreiux!!! je sais bien qu'on passe vite du poker au strip poker mais quand même!! loool!! quant à tapette c'est une de mes expressions préférées!! lool donc j'en ia profité pour la mettre dans cette fic!!! merciii d'avoir répondu au sondage!!! gros kissus!! désolée pour le retard!! Moon cat

_Chapitre 12 : faites vos jeux rien ne va plus !_

« Alors comme ça je ne suis qu'une horrible mégère ? » asséna Hermione en se rapprochant dangereusement de Ron qui reculait vaillamment contre un placard de la cuisine.

« Pas… pas du tout voyons, n'est ce pas Harry ? » répondit il en détournant le regard vers le couloir.

Ledit Harry l'assassina du regard car grâce à Ron, il fut pris en délit de fuite par Hermione.

« Oui Harry on meure tous d'envie d'avoir ton avis, Allez viens n'ai pas peur ! » Lui murmura la jeune femme aux yeux assassins.

Celui-ci dégluti puis se glissa discrètement aux côtés de Ron. « Tu me le paieras » lui dit il les lèvres serrés.

« Alors ? j'attends ! » s'écria une Hermione de plus en plus impatiente.

Harry glissa les mains dans son dos et se mis à triturer la poignée d'un tiroir tout en cherchant une explication plausible : « Et bien… Vois tu… nous nous sommes laissés entraînés par le poker.. Enfin surtout Ron et je crois… Oui c'est ça, je crois que nos intentions et mots ont dépassé notre pensée… »

Pendant ce temps Ron qui cherchait à éviter le regard d'Hermione par tous les moyens, finit par s'intéresser grandement au moindre geste d'Harry, surtout à ses mains dans son dos qui ne cessaient de jouer avec un tiroir.

Il écarquilla alors les yeux d'horreur constatant que ce fameux tiroir contenaient nombres de couteaux, larges, Bien aiguisés !

Il laissa échapper un « oh mon dieu… quelle boucherie ça va être si… »

Non ! Jamais de la vie cela n'arriverait ! d'un geste de la main, il chassa ses pensées cauchemardesques.

Mais en sentant son estomac remonter dans sa gorge, il tenta tant bien que mal de rester naturel et chuchota à son compagnon : « Surtout ne bouges pas… Ne fais pas le moindre geste brusque. Ne change pas de place. »

« Ron s'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! On est pas assis sur un bombe que je sache! » lui siffla méchamment Harry avant que sa main ne s'égare dans le tiroir, sentant une lame effleurer ses doigts.

« Oh… Par Merlin ! Surtout que tout le monde reste calme !» s'exclama trop fort ce dernier sous la surprise. Hermione le regarda d'un drôle d'air qui devint très rapidement meurtrier, une aura effrayante planant dans la pièce.

« Assez ! J'en ai assez ! » Hurla elle hystérique. « Allez vous enfin arrêtez de raconter de pareilles idioties ?! »

Elle se rapprocha d'eux qui reculèrent d'un bond voulant se fondre dans le bois des placards. Malheureusement, ils ne disparurent pas et ce geste de recul soudain poussa le tiroir à se refermer violemment sur la main de Harry qui hurla de douleur.

Un long « Arggggg » de désespoir retentit dans toute la maison si bien qu'un certain jeune homme au 1er étage rabattit la couette sur ses oreilles, ne voulant pas être mêlé à un possible meurtre.

En bas, Ron profitant de l'occasion, cria à Hermione : « Malheureuse ! Regardes ce que tu as fais ! Honte à toi ! », puis en l'accusant du doigt, il rajouta : « harpie ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il se précipita, dans un mouvement théâtral, auprès de Harry qui, agenouillé au sol, se massait une main enflée.

« Génial la diversion ! » lui chuchota il en lui tapotant discrètement le dos.

Harry ne répondit que par un gémissement de douleur accompagné sans doutes de quelques grossièretés tandis qu'Hermione, dépassée par les événements, ne savait plus où de donner de la tête.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Ron, la jeune femme ne vint pas en aide à Harry et eut un rire démentiel. Elle pointa un doigt sur lui en s'écriant :

« paie pour tes fautes, jeune inconscient ! »

« Quant à toi Ron… » celui-ci n'attendit même pas qu'elle profère sa menace en entier et parvint de justesse à se réfugier derrière la table.

Hermione, enjamba Harry resté au sol et se plaça de l'autre côté de la table, juste en face de Ron.

« Viens ici tout de suite ! »

« Jamais ! » déclara fermement le rouquin, les deux mains posées sur la table.

« Bien ! si c'est ça… » et la jeune femme tenta de l'attraper par la droite et ron n'eut qu'à se décaler ce qui le rapprocha de la porte et contraignit Hermione à se rabattre à son tour à gauche .

Et ainsi dura ce petit manège pendant une dizaine de minutes, où nos deux adversaires ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et ne se préoccupaient même pas du sort de Harry qui se mit à quatre pattes, rampant discrètement vers la porte.

Complètement essoufflé Ron parvint à dire : « Ca… CA suffffit comme ça Hermione…. Tu… tu es une adulte res.. responsable, n'est ce pas ? Nous n'avons plus l'âge de jouer… de jouer à chat ! »

Hermione porta une main à son cœur qui battait la chamade et répondit : « Je le sais autant que toi ! Mais si tu arrêtais de fuir, hein ? »

Pendant ce temps, Harry écartait la porte d'une main tremblante en se murmurant : « Ca y est j'y suis presque! à moi la liberté ! »

Il se glissa imperceptiblement à l'extérieur en soupirant de soulagement. Mais alors qu'il refermait la porte avec douceur, Hermione, de l'autre côté tentait une ultime attaque sur Ron.

Celui-ci esquiva de justesse et la jeune femme tapa contre la porte qui se referma avec une étonnante facilité sur la main de Harry.

A nouveau un long cri d'agonie se fit entendre dans toute la maison suivit d'un magnifique juron. Draco frissonna de plus belle et se boucha les oreilles.

Hermione, elle surprise, chercha Harry dans la cuisine. Introuvable.

Ron en profita et s'échappa.

Furieuse, la jeune femme voulut, elle aussi, sortir de la pièce mais avec une force arrachée au désespoir, Ron bloquait la porte avec son dos.

Il abaissa son regard sur Harry qui ne savait plus de quelle main il devait s'occuper en premier, soufflant de toutes ses forces sur ses doigts enflés.

« harry lève toi ! vite ! »

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air qui semblait vouloir dire « débrouille toi tout seul » puis continua de souffler sur ses mains.

« ffff ! fff ! »

« Assez ! » cria Ron énervé par ce manque de considération mais surtout paniqué par la force avec laquelle tremblait la porte dans son dos. Les menaces proférées par la jeune femme ne fit qu'augmenter le stress et il sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine.

Puis en entendant hurler Hermione comme une hystérique « Ronald Weasley, si je t'attrapes tu sera le premier sorcier eunuque de tous les temps ! », il récupéra ses esprits et de sa baguette, transplana avec Harry.

Au même instant, la jeune femme s'était reculée et avait entrepris de défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Si bien que la soudaine disparition de Ron, ôta toute résistance et Hermione se retrouva au sol après avoir poussé un cri digne des plus grands guerriers.

Draco qui avait entendu cet hurlement sortit d'outre-tombe en eut soudainement assez. Personne ne pensait donc au calme nécessaire à sa guérison ! pourquoi Ron et Harry devraient être les seuls à bien s'amuser ?!

Trop c'est trop !

Et prenant une grande respiration il hurla : « c'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? il y a des gens qui voudraient bien dormir ici !! »

Fier de sa petite tirade, il redonna forme à son oreiller avant d'y fourrer sa tête avec satisfaction.

Chose étonnante, l'instant d'après, il semblait avoir pris la teinte de son oreiller, étant devenu d'une pâleur mortelle.

Et pour cause, dans un grincement sordide, la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, se racheter auprès de sa dulcinée mais quand il la vit, il ne fit que sourire.

La jeune femme n'était plus en colère et au contraire semblait empreinte d'une soudaine tristesse.

Elle se rapprocha discrètement du lit de Draco guidée par la lumière du couloir et s'assit au sol, juste à côté de la table de chevet.

« Je suis aussi vraiment méchante que ça ? » murmura t'elle après un long moment de silence.

Draco soupira puis attendri répondit : « non… tu es juste butée… oui têtue et butée. »

Il tendit alors sa main hors du lit et ajouta : « Allez viens. »

Malgré l'obscurité, il devina sa frimousse rougissante à l'entente d'une telle invitation.

Gênée, elle grimpa pourtant dans le lit, se glissant auprès du corps chaud de Draco.

Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement son front.

« et bien mademoiselle granger, vous ne sembler pas effrayée à l'idée de dormir avec un serpent ? »

La jeune femme (qui était allongée de côté) posa une main sur le torse de Draco et lui répondit en rigolant : « Je suis habituée aux morsures. »

Etonné, son compagnon haussa un sourcil et répliqua : « Vraiment ? en êtes vous sûre ? »

« Oui, absolument ! » et elle se redressa pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Draco resta un moment silencieux, rêveur puis déclara : « très bien dans ce cas… »

Et il l'embrassa avant de mordre doucement sa lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme gémit et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir ce baiser.

Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Draco tandis que celui-ci laissait vagabonder les siennes sur ses courbes attrayantes.

A bout de souffle, il lui murmura : « tu sais je suis quasiment guéri… »

Hermione comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir et d'un ton taquin lui répondit : « Seulement quand tu n'auras plus de bandage… je veux sortir avec le vrai Draco pas avec un patient cloué au lit… »

Draco fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et dit sur un ton provocateur : « Tant pis tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate ! »

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais toi et embrasse moi donc ! Ce soir j'ai besoin d'être soignée ! »

Notre jeune serpentard souria de toutes ses dents avant de murmurer : « vos désirs sont des ordres, ma dame. »

Et pareil à un faucon, il fondit sur sa proie…

Hermione regretta quelque peu sa décision de rester sage ce soir tant l'ardeur de Draco était grande. Elle pressa son petit corps contre le sien, inspirant son léger parfum de menthe, mais extenuée, elle rendit très vite les armes. Elle s'endormit sur son torse non sans avoir y déposé quelques baisers…

Draco la regarda alors dormir, complètement sous le charme de la jeune femme qui le faisait sans cesse tourner en bourrique.

Décidément, elle avait fini par le rendre fou…

Il pensait qu'elle le frapperait et elle l'avait embrassée… Il croyait que le coup du poker allait l'achever et c'était lui qui d'une certaine manière avait rendu les armes…

Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond…

Mais il s'en contrefichait… et pour cause, il l'avait elle !

Toutefois… il ne désirait qu'une toute petite autre chose…

Pouvoir assister au mariage de Potter et y mettre comment dire, un peu d'ambiance ! Ricanant doucement mais diaboliquement dans l'obscurité, notre orgueilleux serpentard s'endormit la tête emplie d'idées tordues...

Hermione elle, bien loin d'avoir de telles idées, pensait à se réconcilier avec ses amis et le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne humeur, prête à en finir avec toutes ces histoires. Embrassant Draco sur les lèvres, elle remit son jean et son débardeur qui l'avaient un peu gênée la nuit dernoère et s'en fut préparer, le petit déjeuner. L'instant d'après, elle remontait les marches, plateau à la main. Enfin... plutôt le plateau qui lui échappa des mains quand elle découvrit non sans stupeur que le lit de Draco était vide!

Note de l'auteur : Voilààà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !!! vous avez ri ??? j'espère que cela vous a plut !!! Bon je ne savais pas où m'arrêter concernant le passage de Draco et d'hermione j'hésite encore un peu pour le rating !! mais j'ai déjà une petite idée !!! sur ceux, très bonnes vacances à tous !!!! kisssus ! Moon cat.


	14. Confiseries et compagnie

**Un patient bien encombrant.**

_**Genre :**_ humour, romance.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Kikouuu !! me revoilà ! bon je en sais pas trop quoi dire… enfin mes concours se sont très mal passé et du coup j'étais pas très très joyeuse mais là ca va mieux et j'ai écrit d'une traite ! bon j'espère que pour vous tout vas bien et que vous passez une bonne fin d'année « étudiante » ! Voilouu sur ce bonne lecture !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Pinkly :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Situation tordante ? Attends de voir celle qui arrive lol ! En tout cas je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! En espérant te retrouver au prochain chapitre, bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Priinc3ss :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! wawww que de compliments mercii !! je suis ravie de voir que j'arrive à faire rire les gens avec un simple texte !! Pour ce chapitre je me suis cassé la tête ! Espérons que le résultat soit correct ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Contr'addiction :_ Kikouu ! Mercii pour ta review !! euh la suite… lol c'est un de mes défauts majeurs je ne publie pas très souvent… enfin voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaire ! kissus !

_Hgetdmforever :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Ah oui pauvre Harry comme tu dis… on ne peut pas dire que je les ai beaucoup ménagés !! En tout cas merciii d'aimer cette fic !! l'humour d'habitude c'est pas trop mon fort ! lool ! Voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Kisuss ! ah je viens de remarquer ton autre review ! lool comment tu fais ca ?

_Médina :_ Kikouuu !! merciii pour ta review !! héhé… tu as bien raison d'espérer malfoy au mariage je crois que se sera le final lol !! Merciii pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Hermione2b :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review et d'être toujours présente !! lol c'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé moi aussi le passage du pauvre petit Harry mis k-o lol mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à son tour ! voila la suite !! kissus et bonne lecture !!

_Dragohermione :_ Kikouuu !! merciii pour ta review !! Ravie de voir que cette histoire te plaise ! J'avoue que j'aime bien aussi quand Hermione s'énerve quant à Draco ne t'inquiète pas… il n'est jamais bien loin ! lol Bon te laisse lire la suite !! Kissus !

_Zazoo1992 :_ Kikouuu !! merciii pour ta review remplie de compliments !! J'espère que tu passeras avec ce chapitre un nouveau bon moment !! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Nanelorette :_ Kikouuu !! Mercii pour ta review !! pour la suite de l'autre fic elle est déjà mise et le 15 ne devrait pas tarder ! En tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu rigoles autant ! Ca fait plaisir ! Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !

_Nattie Black_ : Kikouuu !! Mercii pour ta review !! C'est vrai que quand harry se fait mal comme ça.. c'est assez amusant ! lol même moi j'ai rigoler et pourtant quand j'écris c'est à peine si je souris ! Bon maintenant place à la suite !! A qui le tour ? lol ! kissus !

_Rachel :_ Kikouuu !! Mercii pour ta review !! Ahh… la tête de Ron c'est vrai que ça serait beau à voir !! j'adore ses grimaces et c'est vrai qu'hermione n'a pa la vie facile avec tous ces types mais tout va aller pour le mieux ! Voilà la suite !! Mercii pour tout ! Kissus !

_Cloud : _Kikouuu !! Mercii pour ta review !! Toujours aussi contente de te revoir !! J'espère que tu vas bien depuis le temps ! Cette fois ci j'ai décidé d'accorder un peu de repos à Harry après tout ce qu'il à subit lol… En revanche pour les autres je te laisse le découvrir en tout cas merciii pour tous tes compliments !! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_MiniCéline :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! Ravie que cette histoire te fasse autant rire !! Où est passé Draco ? lol bonne question mais tu le sauras assez tôt je crois quand aux situations farfelues elles sont loin d'être finies ! j'espère que la suite te feras bien rire ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Malfoy4ever :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! Ah le mariage… lol moi aussi j'ai hâte de pouvoir écrire ce passage ! ce sera je pense aussi la fin de la fic… mais bon ! En tout cas Ron en ennuque j'ose même pas imaginer !! Je suis ravie que tu lise toujours cette histoire et j'espère que tu vas bien !! Te souhaite une très bonne lecture !! Kissus !

_Atchoum16 :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! J'espère que depuis tout ce temps tu vas bien ! Hummm je pense que tes hypothèse concernant Draco sont plutôt bien pensé mais de là à savoir si elles sont bonnes… lol allez je te laisse le découvrir ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Mounette :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! pas mal le nouveau surnom de Harry, j'y avais pas pensé ! j'espère que tu auras d'autres fous rires comme celui-ci !! c'est l'un des buts de la fic ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Dame Angélique Malfoy :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! j'espère que tu vas bien !! ca fait longtemps ne ? bref ! Euhhh je pense que tes abdos ont eu le temps de s'en remettre lol ! Ta sœur n'a pas besoin de désespérer un malfoy n'est jamais bien loin de son repaire lol ! Bien je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre !! Kissus ! a bientôt !

_Maylin :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! Que du bonheur ? waww génial ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à le penser avec ce chapitre ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Lacus Clyne :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! j'espère que tu vas bien Hum je ne suis pas sure que tu rigoles autant avec ce chapitre en tout cas le début est chaotique à mon gout ! Bref, en tout cas merciii pour tous tes compliments ! Ca fait trop plaisir ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Lilyana _: Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! Ravie que tu ais bien rigolé !! On verra si c'est de même pour ce chapitre !! Voilà la suite !! Kissus ! Bonne lecture !

_Valalyeste :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! waww que de compliment !! ca place la barre haut ! Mais bon j'espère que ce chapitre restera pas mal aussi !! Bonne lecture !! Mercii pour tout ! Kissus !

_Chaton weasley_ : Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! lol beaucoup de gens s'interroge sur le sort de Draco mais ne t'inquiète pas il est toujours dans les parages !! où c'est autre chose !! Bonne lecture à toi en tout cas ! Kissus !

_LunDer :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! Ravie de te retrouver à nouveau ! j'espère que de ton côté tout va bien ! Oui hermione s'est enfin jeter dans ses bras mais bon j'espère pouvoir encore pimenter l'histoire lol ! Voilou en tout cas bonne lecture !! Kissus !

_Calim :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review ! Et quelle review !! super sympa ! ravie que nous ayons le même humour !! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! et les idées tordues de Draco bien entendu ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_**Chapitre 14 : Confiseries et compagnie…**_

« Hermione ! Vite viens voir ! » ouf fausse alerte ! Draco n'avait pas disparu et était toujours dans les parages ! Sans plus attendre, Hermione déposa son plateau sur le lit et sortit dans le couloir.

Elle le vit alors, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres mais surtout debout sur ses deux pieds ! Hermione stoppa net, trop étonnée pour dire quelque chose. Contre toute attente Draco n'en profita pas. Au contraire, il recula même de quelques pas. Et pour cause, le regard d'Hermione avait brutalement changé. De l'étonnement il affichait maintenant un contentement trop appuyé pour être innocent.

« Hermione… que… que comptes tu faire ? tu ne vas tout de même pas me..me.. » Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme l'avait rejoint et sautillant de joie sur place, elle s'écria : « Enfin !! Tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile ! »

Draco, abasourdi, écarquilla les yeux : « Je te demande pardon ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit : « tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir te la couler douce! Si tu ne veux pas que je te mette à la porte, tu as intérêts à faire des efforts ! » Et comme pour confirmer ses dires Hermione pointa sous son nez un doigt menaçant.

Draco resta un instant silencieux puis croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il jugea qu'il était grand temps de se rebeller.

Prenant un air légèrement agacé, il lui rétorqua : « au cas où mademoiselle je-sais-tout l'aurait oublié, je ne peux plus pour le moment rentrer chez moi suite à ma dernière mission. De plus ce n'est pas parce que je suis capable de faire quelque pas que je suis entièrement remis de mes blessures. Alors que dis tu de cela ? »

Draco pas peu fier de sa tirade et ne voulant pas repartir chez lui laissa échapper un soupir de contentement mais Hermione ne cilla pas. Au contraire, elle posa son index sur la poitrine de se compagnon et se grandissant de toute sa hauteur répliqua : « Draco Lucius Malfoy voulez vous vraiment que je vous fiche à la porte ? »

« gnnn… » fut tout ce qu'il put répondre. Vaincu, il détourna les yeux. Hermione se délecta de son petit air d'enfant pris à son propre piège qui le rendait irrésistible. Son visage afficha une moue dépitée qu'elle remarqua aussitôt. Voulant entendre le mot de la fin, elle dit :

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ! »

Draco se tortilla sur place avant de craquer : « argg c'est trop dur ! je n'y arrive pas! »

Hermione comprit alors que son orgueil l'empêchait de prononcer la réponse fatidique : non. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, puis murmura d'un air taquin :

« Bien dans ce cas… »

Draco déglutit, redoutant le pire : « Dans ce cas ? »

« Pour fêter ton rétablissement, je te propose d'aller t'acheter quelques vêtements au Carnaby street sorcier de Londres. Draco complètement désarçonné par cette proposition plus que douteuse, s'écria à son tour : « Pardon ? »

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas comprendre son étonnement et poursuivit : « Bien sûr ! je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser porter les vêtements de mon père ! »

« Et bien je suppose que non… » soupira Draco et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche sur les bras.

« Allez dépêches toi ! » s'exclama Hermione en le poussant de force vers sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer.

Mais cet enthousiasme ne dura pas longtemps… En effet, cinq minutes plus tard Draco se rebellait déjà de nouveau et pour cause Hermione voulait qu'il utilise une canne !

« Non, il en est hors de question ! » Criait Draco en refusant de s'engager dans la cheminée.

« Voyons Draco ! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai jeté un sort pour détendre tes muscles et faire cesser leur engourdissement que tu vas pouvoir marcher correctement ! Alors prends cette canne ! »

« Non ! Non et non ! » Répliqua t'il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Par Merlin, comme s'il allait être aussi naïf ! Cette histoire de vêtements cachait forcément quelque chose ! Quelque chose qui n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire… oh non… Hermione était capable de tout, voilà ce qui l'inquiétait ! Il y avait anguille sous roche…

« Très bien ! Je te préviens tu le regretteras ! Mais comme je me soucie de ta santé, je la prends pour toi ! De toute façon tu en auras besoin tôt ou tard ! Maintenant on y va ! » S'écria soudainement Hermione, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Et avant qu'il trouve un autre stratagème pour retarder leur départ Hermione le poussait dans la cheminée.

L'instant d'après, débarquant dans une allée pleine de monde, Draco réalisa très vite qu'il aurait grand besoin de cette fichue canne de grand père, à pommeau en forme de canard s'il tenait à rester debout.

« Her..Hermione ? » Par merlin, pourquoi était ce si dur d'avouer qu'elle avait raison ?!

Hermione se retourna, stoppant sa marche, souriant de toutes ses dents ce qui effraya un peu Draco. « Oui ? »

« Oh et puis zut ! Rien du tout ! » S'écria sans ménagement ce dernier en s'emparant de la canne. Puis tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, il dépassa Hermione en claudiquant. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Dans ces moments, elle devait bien se l'avouer, il était irrésistible.

S'élançant à sa suite, elle l'attrapa par le bras lui murmurant : « Mon cher, cette canne ne gâche en rien votre charme ! »

Draco fut secrètement ravi de ce compliment soudain mais le fut encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Hermione avait plus que raison !

En effet, dans chaque boutique, sa faiblesse physique provoquait l'affection et la compassion des vendeuses, ce qui eu tôt fait d'agacer Hermione au plus au point. Dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, monsieur en profitait !

« Par Merlin ! mais c'est horrible ! » s'écriait tantôt une vendeuse tantôt une autre et Draco répondait à chaque fois avec un parfait air de chien battu : « si vous saviez, mesdames… si vous saviez… »

« Oh … » répliquaient elles alors avant de le cajoler.

Au bout de la troisième boutique, Hermione craqua. Trop c'est trop ! s'écria t'elle intérieurement. Laissant tomber ces achats au sol, elle se dirigea devant les cabines d'essayages où Draco était assis confortablement sur un canapé, une vendeuse à chaque côté. Hermione dévisagea un instant les trois individus puis se campa devant eux. Draco prit alors une moue terrifié qui la déstabilisa et s'exclama en la pointant du doigt : « C'est… c'est elle ! »

« Comment ça c'est moi ? » demanda Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

Les deux vendeuses dont les visages affichaient une certaine colère, se levèrent et menacèrent Hermione : « Ne faite pas l'innocente, il nous a tout raconté ! Comment avez-vous put lui faire ça ! »

La jeune femme, les ignorant superbement assassina du regard Draco qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents : « Draco qu'est que tu as encore inventé ?? »

Ce dernier silencieux la regarda malicieusement, lui envoyant un baiser imaginaire. Pendant ce temps, les deux vendeuses en profitèrent pour en rajouter une couche :

« Oh je vous en prie ne faites pas semblant, mégère ! » lança la rousse.

Hermione qui sentait la fumée sortir de ses oreilles parvint toutefois à se contenir et rétorqua sèchement, mains sur les hanches : « Je vous demande pardon ? »

La seconde vendeuse vint alors à la rescousse de la première et rajouta : « Vous avez très bien compris, femme sans cœur ! »

Hermione soupira lourdement. Pourquoi fallait il que tout devienne impossible lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de draco ?? Bien, il était grand temps qu'elle reprenne les choses en main ! Cette fois ci, elle aurait le dernier mot !

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle parvint à se détendre et à afficher une mine rayonnante ce qui déconcerta tout le monde. Draco se tassa profondément dans son fauteuil, sentant le vent tourner. N'était-elle pas censée s'énerver ? Crier dans tous les sens ? le traiter d'idiot ? Décidément quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond aujourd'hui…

Poussant sans ménagement les deux femmes qui lui barraient la route, Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Draco et lui dit calmement : « Bien puisque monsieur préfère la compagnie de ses charmantes demoiselles à la mienne… Je m'en vais ! j'ai un tas d'autres choses plus intérressantes à faire! Amuse toi bien ! »

Et sur ce, Hermione tourna les talons tête haute, ramassa ses achats et s'en alla.

Draco, cloué sur place par l'étonnement restait là sans rien comprendre. Ca par exemple ! C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait ! Et puis d'abord il n'y avait pas mieux que de traîner avec lui!

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ignorant les gloussements joyeux des deux vendeuses qui croyaient avoir vaincu Hermione. Non décidément ça n'allait pas du tout ! Tout allait de travers aujourd'hui et maintenant qu'elle était partie il ne pouvait même plus savoir la véritable raison qu'il l'avait poussée à venir ici !

« Trop c'est trop ! Lâcha t'il soudainement, ça ne se finira pas comme ça foi de Malfoy ! » Dans un geste théâtral il s'empara alors de sa canne, gonfla son torse et sortit à son tour de la boutique, laissant désemparées les deux vendeuses.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas tout saisit… » dit la première à sa compagne.

Celle-ci se releva pour reprendre son travail : « Franchement, il y des gens pas nets du tout… vraiment ! »

Draco pendant ce temps, loin de se soucier de l'image qu'il avait bien pu donner de lui, passant de la victime au héros tragédien, arpentait les rues passant devant une herboristerie, une bijouterie, un bar, un magasin de balais dernier cri, une boutique tenu par un rouquin au nez gonflé…

Attendez une minute ! Un nez gonflé ? Draco rebroussa immédiatement chemin, collant son nez à la vitre. Weasley ! Mais qu'est qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ici ?

Il s'écarta quelque peu et reconnut une des célèbres boutiques de confiseries des frères weasley. Peut être connaissait-il la raison pour laquelle Hermione l'avait traîné ici !

Sans plus attendre, il entra mais Ron trop occupé à s'essayer au métier de vendeur ne le remarqua pas. Draco haussa des épaules et se mit à déambuler dans le magasin en attendant qu'il finisse.

Il stoppa devant un énorme bocal remplit de petits bonbons ronds emballés dans un magnifique papier doré. Au dessus flottait une bannière où il était marqué : « Mangez avant qu'ils ne vous croquent ! »

Draco fronça des sourcils. Ridicule ! Ils ne savaient plus quoi inventer songea t'il en fourrant une poignée de bonbons dans sa poche. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa visite qu'il sentit une forte hostilité provenant derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici... Mais sors d'ici, tout de suite ! » le menaça Ron tandis que Draco se tournait vers lui. Ce dernier grinça des dents. Il suffisait que Ron ouvre la bouche pour qu'il s'énerve, ce qui était dans un sens quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Finalement, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et répliqua agacé :

« -Puis je te demander pourquoi ? Peut être que je viens acheter quelque chose ? »

« -Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! » Dit Ron qui semblait vouloir l'assassiner du regard.

« -Ah oui ? » demanda Draco qui avait oublié le pourquoi de son entrée ici.

« -Oui ! »

« -De toute façon je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais m'intéresser ici ! » dit Draco tout en reprenant sa visite avec Ron sur ses talons.

« -Et bien dans ce cas, permets moi de te raccompagner à la sortie ! » ajouta Ron tout en désignant la porte d'un geste et d'un sourire professionnel mais Draco plutôt intéressé par une petite boite posée bien à l'écart, le menaça brusquement avec sa canne : « Arrière ! »

Ron remarqua alors l'intention véritable de Draco et se saisissant de l'autre extrémité de la canne pointée sur son ventre, il lui dit : « Viens par ici ! je t'interdis de toucher à cette boite ! Ce n'est qu'un projet expérimental ! »

Draco encore plus à intéressé à présent se mit à tirer sur sa canne pour la récupérer et se saisir de la boite. Cependant Ron refusant d'en démordre, on entendit bientôt Draco s'égosiller dans toute la boutique :

« Lâche ça !! Tu m'entends, lâche ma canne ! »

« Hors de question vieillard ! » Répliquait Ron plus que concentré que jamais. Si par malheur il arrivait quelque chose de grave juste le jour où il venait donner un coup de main à son frère George ce serait le pompon !

Soudain Draco lâcha prise et Ron fut projeté en arrière avec la canne ayant juste le temps de crier un « non !! » avant que Draco n'ouvre la boite.

On entendit alors un formidable «Pouf ! » et un nuage d'épaisse fumée grise entoura le visage de Draco suivit d'un « Par Merlin ! Weasley qu'est que c'est que cette chose ! Je ne vois plus rien ! »

Ron qui s'était relevé, s'appuyait maintenant nonchalamment contre la table où se trouvait la boite et ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Malfoy, tu es décidément bien plus beau comme ça ! Ce teint gris te va à ravir ! »

ce dernier essayait en vain de chasser la fumée grise , battant des mains comme un forcené. Puis il changea de tactique et s'écria : « Weasley ! tu es un homme mort ! » en voulant l'attraper. Un pas suffit à Ron pour échapper à l'attaque et il eut alors envie de s'amuser un petit peu.

« Hey Malfoy, par ici ! »

Draco fit volte face et se mangea en beauté une armoire. Un long « arrrgg » de douleur se fit entendre et Ron en rajouta une couche : « Raté ! je suis là maintenant ! » Draco cette fois ci, avança ses mains pour éviter toute mauvaise rencontre tandis que Ron se déplaçait dans la boutique le faisant tourner en bourrique. Les « Par ici !», « aie ! », « Par là ! », « aouch !» se succédaient joyeusement dans une ambiance survoltée.

Naturellement, de loin cela pouvait apparaître comme un joyeux colin-maillard, un innocent jeu entre deux adultes encore un peu enfant dans leur tête mais il n'en était rien.

« -Aie ! Par Merlin Weasley attaque donc dans les règles! lâche! » s'écria Draco qui venait à l'instant de se prendre une tape sur la tête.

« -ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! »

« -Jamais je n'oserais ! » s'esclaffa t'il, avalant par la même un peu de fumée ce qui faillit l'étouffer.

« -et hop ! » s'écria Ron en effectuant une courbette pour éviter un coup de poing rageur de son compagnon.

« - Assez ! j'en ai assez ! » Hurla soudainement Draco qui manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois avant de s'asseoir par terre en plein milieu de la boutique.

Ron le regarda avec un nuage de fumée à la place de la tête, assis comme ça, bouchant le passage aux clients. Attendez les clients ? Ca n'allait pas du tout ! Vite, il devait l'emmener dans l'arrière boutique et régler cette histoire !

« -Malfoy ? Voudrais tu bien te lever ?»

« -Non ! »

« - Comment ça non ? » s'écria Ron qui commençait à trouver d'un coup la situation nettement moins amusante. Il se rapprocha de Draco et ajouta : « Allez debout ! Fainéant ! »

« -Non, je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt ! »

« - Malfoy… Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner par terre ! »

Draco qui trouvait la situation de plus en plus à son goût tendit la main, trouva le pied d'une table auquel il s'accrocha férocement. Puis relevant la tête en direction où il supposait que Ron était, il lui dit : « Essaye un peu pour voir ! »

« -Très bien ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! » s'exclama Ron avant de fondre sur lui.

Et au moment où il allait lui saisir une jambe, Draco, à cours d'idées, sortit les bonbons de sa poche et les lança droit devant lui.

Ron ricana. Des bonbons comme arme, non mais vraiment ! Cependant lorsque ces derniers l'atteignirent, il ne rigolait déjà plus. Bon sang ! Ce papier doré, ce bruit comme si quelqu'un claquait les dents prêts à mordre… Les Bonbons croqueurs !

Ron sentit alors une première morsure sur son index droit, puis sur ses deux bras et se retrouva dans une lutte acharnée pour tenter de décoller les bonbons qui ne faisait que le mordre de plus belle !

Draco se releva et même s'il ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'il se passait se mit à rire bruyamment pour ce moquer de weasley : « Regarde toi idiot ! Tu n'arrive même pas à gagner face à des bonbons ! »

« Peut être… aouch ! mais moi… aie ! Bon sang de bonsoir ! j'arrive encore à voir ! Attends un peu que… Par merlin ! que je t'attrape et que je partage ma douleur avec toi ! »

« Jamais de la vie ! » s'écria Draco qui en voulant fuir se cogna de nouveau contre une armoire. Furieux, il donna un violent coup de pied qui ne fit même pas ciller l'armoire. En revanche on ne pouvait pas dire pareille chose pour son pied…

« Aouch ! oh chierie de Dragon !! j'en ai plus qu'assez ! » Hurla Draco en attrapant son pied, se retrouvant quelque peu en déséquilibre…

Ainsi, de la vitrine, on pouvait voir un rouquin effectuant une drôle de danse ou se battant contre un ennemi imaginaire tandis que Draco ressemblait à un robot détraqué rentrant sans cesse contre des meubles sans défense…

Ce drôle de spectacle eut tôt fait de créer une petite foule derrière la vitrine qu'Hermione passant par là remarqua. Curieuse, elle parvint à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la devanture du magasin. Quand les vit, pareils à deux petits singes survoltés elle se demanda : « Qu'allait elle faire ? les aider ou partir ? » les deux choix étaient particulièrement tentants…

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Voilouuu ca vous a plut? je vouss avouerai que je n'ai pas encore choisie qu'elle suite écrire!! Mais le mariage se rapproche ca c'est sur... Quant à la raison d'hermione quelle est elle? allez, merciii d''avoir lu ce chapitre et a bientôt! Moon cat.


End file.
